Unexpected love between two
by Nephthys1
Summary: It is about, well find out yourself but I warn you, there is a tiny bit of sex in it


A/N: This is a very long story, and I didn't put it in chapters. I need a Beta Reader, so mail me if you want to help me out. Thanks. R/R!!!  
  
  
  
Unexpected Love Between Two  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
I put Harry out of my mind. 5 years have past by, without him noticing me. It was time to move on. I stood up and walked out of the common room. It was 9.00 pm.  
  
'Ms Weasley, what are you doing here? You should be in your common room!' Proff. McGonagall shouted.  
  
'I, I.'.  
  
'Come with me'.  
  
I walked with McGonagall to her office.  
  
'I will give you your detention right now, you can help the elves cleaning up the Great hall' she said.  
  
I walked to the Great hall. The elves looked at me when I helped them clean up. After 2 hours it was done. Tired I went up the stairs. I went to the girls dorm and went to bed.  
  
Next morning Hermione shook me awake.  
  
'Where were you last night?' she asked.  
  
'Detention, cleaning up the Great hall'.  
  
'Poor girl'. Hermione said.  
  
I got dressed, brushed my copper-red hair and put it in a untidy bun.  
  
Hermione and I walked to the Great hall. We sat down next to Ron and Harry. Dumbledore stood up and said:  
  
'I hope you've all slept wel. I have one announcement to make. Today the students from Durmstang will arrive. We're going to have a Quidditch tournament between the 2 schools. Enjoy your breakfast'.  
  
Dumbledore sat down again. Every one was excited.  
  
'But that means we will see Malfoy and his 2 stupid friends again. I thought we'd lost them forever' Ron said complaining.  
  
Malfoy went to Durmstang, 2 years ago. The door opened and the head master of Durmstang walked in. He walked up to Dumbledore. He said something and Dumbledore nodded. The other head master clipped his fingers and the students from Durmstang walked in. Dumbledore added 2 more tables to the hall and the students sat down. My eyes searched the group. I saw Malfoy, man, he looked cute. "Ginny, you stop that right now, he's Malfoy!" said an inner voice. I looked at Harry. He wasn't as attractive as Malfoy.  
  
'Look, there is that stupid git!' Ron said.  
  
I wanted to say that he wasn't a stupid git, but I caught myself just in time.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I walked in the Great Hall. It hasn't changed since I left, I thougt. As I walked by the Gryffindor table, I saw Harry and his stupid little friends, Ron and Hermione. and. Ginny, did she just look at me? No bet it was just my imagination. I sat down between Crabbe and Goyle. Again I looked at the Gryffindor table. Is that really Ron's little sister. She turned out very nice. "don't, don't you even think about that!" my inner voice said.  
  
After breakfast every one got up.  
  
'Wait one sec' said Dumbledore.  
  
The students said down again.  
  
'This table' he pointed at Malfoys table, 'you are going to sleep and stay at the Gryffindor house and the second table is going to stay with Hufflepuff'.  
  
Oh yee, not Gryffindor, but I recon it's better than Hufflepuff, I said in myself.  
  
  
  
We walked up with Gryffindor to their common room. It looked almost the same as the Slytherin does. I sat down. Crabbe and Goyle did the same. After an hour we were the only Durmstang student left. I saw Ron and Harry play a game of chess and Hermione and. oh goss, Ginny, sitting with them. I kept looking at Ginny. She looked up. When she saw me looking she flushed red and she looked to the chessboard again.  
  
'Draco? Can we go down to the grounds. It's so depressing in here' Goyle said.  
  
'Sure, you go. I'll will stay here for a bit longer' I said as I looked at Ginny.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle stood up and left.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
"Did Malfoy just look at me?" I thought.  
  
'Gin? Could you get that book on chess please, I don't want to lose to your brother again' Harry said.  
  
'Yeah, sure, where is it?'.  
  
'Over there' he pointed at a bookshelf near to where Malfoy sat, without looking up.  
  
I stood up and walked to the shelf. When I passed Malfoy he said:  
  
'Hi'.  
  
I nodded, grabbed the book and walked back to Harry. I gave the book to him. He didn't even say thanks or something like that. I had enough of it. I stood up, picked up a girls magazine and walked to a chair by the fire. I began to read. After 10 minutes I heared some movements and next second I saw Malfoy sit next to me.  
  
'Hi' he said again.  
  
'Hi'.  
  
'Missed me?' he drawled.  
  
'No, why should I?'  
  
'Because you looked at me at breakfast'.  
  
'So did you'.  
  
He flushed red.  
  
'I looked at Potter, not at you. Don't get any strange ideas, Weasley'.  
  
'Well maybe I didn't look at you either, maybe I looked at Crabbe'.  
  
'Why would you do that?' he asked amused.  
  
'Because.'.  
  
'See, you DID looked at me' Malfoy said.  
  
'Why are you talking to me?'.  
  
He flushed red again. I looked at him in amazement. Could it be that, cold, every one hater, big, stupid Malfoy liked me? Nah, don't think so.  
  
'Still there Weasley?' he asked.  
  
'Huh?'.  
  
'Thinking of me?'.  
  
'NO, but you would like that, don't you?'.  
  
'Maybe.'.  
  
I looked surprised at him.  
  
'Doesn't your brother mind that you are talking to me?'.  
  
'I don't think he even noticed that I'm here' I said.  
  
Was this the Malfoy Ron always fought with?  
  
'You've changed' I said.  
  
'You too'.  
  
'What's different about me then? Harry still doesn't notice me so I don't think I have changed'.  
  
'You have, weird that Harry doesn't see that'.  
  
'What?'  
  
'You look nice Weasley, you really do. Potter doesn't know what he is missing' Malfoy said and then he stood up and walked out of the common room.  
  
"You look nice too" I thought. 'What was that?!' I said out loud.  
  
'Gin? Something wrong?' Hermoine asked.  
  
'No, who's winning?' I asked when I stood up and walked to Ron, Harry and Hermione.  
  
'Ron is, as always' Harry said botherd.  
  
'Horse' I said.  
  
Harry looked up, then he understood. He moved his horse.  
  
'Checkmate!' he said. And again no 'thanks'.  
  
'Ginny! That's not fair, I was winning'.  
  
'You always win, let Harry win for one time'.  
  
'Okay I forgive you'.  
  
'Taken'.  
  
Wood walked in the common room. He already finished school 4 years ago but he wanted to stay the trainer for Gryffindor.  
  
'Harry, time for Quidditch practice' he said.  
  
'Not now, I don't want to'.  
  
'You have to, you don't want to loose from Durmstang, do you? After the holidays?'  
  
'There's a game then?' Harry asked.  
  
'Yeah, so come on, Har'.  
  
Harry stood up and he walked with Wood out of the common room.  
  
'Shall we go and watch him?' Ron asked.  
  
'Sure' Hermoine and I said at the same time.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco's POV  
  
So I did it, I said she looked nice. What's wrong with me? Weasley's don't look nice. They're stupid, look at Ron. But Ginny isn't Ron though. Well I better find Crabbe and Goyle. I bet they are teasing some stupid first years. I sniggerd. The good old times. Before I noticed her.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny POV  
  
The 3 of us walked to the Quidditch field. I saw the group flying around in the air. We sat down in the stands.  
  
'Crabbe, Goyle, there you are!' someone shouted.  
  
I saw Malfoy run up the stands. When he past us, better say ME, he grinned. I smiled back. Malfoy almost tripped when he saw me smiling. Ron started laughing.  
  
'Watch it Malfoy' he said.  
  
Malfoy glared at him, but he didn't say anything. "That's my boy" I thought, although I didn't now why. Malfoy continued his walk towards Crabbe and Goyle. I followed him with my eyes. When Malfoy sat down next to Goyle he looked back. I flushed red but I kept looking. Also did he. I was as though thunder struck us both. He smiled, I smiled. He moved his head towards the lockerrooms. I winked.  
  
'Ron? I'm going to the bathroom, powder my nose' I said.  
  
'Want to look nice for Harry when he's done' he said.  
  
I punched him and then walked away. Two minutes after I walked in the lockerroom, Malfoy came in.  
  
'What's up?' I asked.  
  
'Why were you looking, Weasley?' he asked.  
  
'Because of what you said'.  
  
'Oh that'.  
  
'Why did you say that?'.  
  
'Well, because it is. At least erm. I think so.'  
  
'You do? So there is a nice side of you'.  
  
'Off course there is, what did you think?'.  
  
'Cause you are always so nasty to every one' I said, 'Even to me'.  
  
'But I don't mean to, it just happens, well, I'll promise you that from now on I will be nice to you'.  
  
'I will also be nice to you, but would you please call me Ginny?'.  
  
'Yeah Sure, but you call me Draco'.  
  
'Okay, Draco' I laughed. To my surprise he laughed to.  
  
'You look nice when you laugh, you know that?' he said.  
  
I flushed red.  
  
'Well, you do too'.  
  
'I knew you would say that' he teased.  
  
'Yeah, but you do, mister Big-Ego'. We started laughing again.  
  
'Shall we go back, or else your brother might get scared'.  
  
'Yes, I think he would, and he will be even more scared when he knows I am here with you, so let's go'.  
  
'Gin, I think it will be smart when you go back first and I'll come a little later'.  
  
'Sure Drac, see yah' I said and I walked away.  
  
When I was by the door he grabbed my arm. He holded my hand and kissed it.  
  
'I never thought I would see the gentelman Mr. Draco Malfoy' I said.  
  
'Well, my fair Lady. It's best when you go now, see you tonight, 10 o'clock in the Astronomy tower' he said and he kissed my hand again.  
  
'What ever you say, my dearest Draco'. With that I runned away leaving the stunned Draco behind.  
  
I walked back to Ron and Hermione. Harry was still in the air. I was happy, back there was the happiest conversation I had in my whole life. I grinned. Hermione saw me grinning and she asked why I did.  
  
'I'm just happy, have you never been happy?'.  
  
'Sure I have, but I was surprised, were you thinking of someone?'.  
  
'How can you tell?'.  
  
'I know that smile, so who is it?'.  
  
'Not telling'. I grinned again.  
  
Hermione didn't ask any further.  
  
After 15 minutes Harry was finally done. We stood up. I quickly waved at Malfoy and he waved back. Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't notice it.  
  
~*~  
  
Malfoy's POV  
  
Wow, isn't she something? Ohw, and I even got a date with her! Tonight. But why did she have to leave, just because Potter is done? She could come and sit with me, Crabbe and Goyle won't ask to many questions. It was like she heared my thoughts. She said something to Ron and when Ron and Hermione dissapeard she walked over to me.  
  
'I heard you thinking' she said.  
  
'But how?'.  
  
'I can read peoples minds if I really want to, I wanted to know what you where thinking, you looked so dreamly'.  
  
'Well, glad you can. Or else you wouldn't be here, right?'.  
  
'Guess so. She said down.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle didn't even notice she was here. They where to busy with eating. We talked for a while and then Ginny stood up.  
  
'Have to go, I told Ron I would only stay here for about another half an hour, so I'll guess I'll see you tonight'.  
  
'Wait, why don't we meet at 1.00 tonight in the common room, we're in the same house so we don't have to go up to the Astronomy tower, we might get caught'.  
  
'Okay, fine by me. See yah'.  
  
'Bye' I waved, she waved back.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny POV  
  
I walked up to the castle. Draco was really nice to me, he really did change. I thought of him all the way up to the common room.  
  
'So Gin? Where were you?' asked Hermoine.  
  
'Umm, do I have to tell?'.  
  
'Thinking of your crush?'.  
  
I sat down next to Hermoine.  
  
'Where are Ron and Harry?'  
  
'At the library, looking for something about quidditch, so who is it? Please tell me'.  
  
'I don't have a crush, he's just nice'.  
  
'Is he in our house?'  
  
'Well yes, and no'.  
  
'So he isn't a Gryffindor, a Durmstang?'  
  
I flushed red.  
  
'Tell me, please!'.  
  
'Okay but don't get mad, he really changed, I talked to him today, but I'm not in love with him or anything'.  
  
'So who is he?'.  
  
'Dra.' I couldn't end his name because Ron and Harry walked in. But Hermione had heared enough.  
  
'Really? Well he did look nice though' she said quiet.  
  
'I know, but I just like him, he's really nice'.  
  
'And cute?'.  
  
'Yes'  
  
'And funny?'.  
  
'Yes'.  
  
'Wow, never thought he would be, does he like you to?'.  
  
'Don't know, but would you please don't say anything to Ron or Harry about this?'.  
  
'Course not'.  
  
'So what were you two talking about?' Ron asked as he walked over.  
  
'Did you find anything?' Hermiony asked.  
  
'No, nothing, well we did found a book but we read it already' Harry said.  
  
'Ohw'.  
  
'But what where you talking about? You stopped when we walked over'.  
  
'Oh nothing, just girls stuff' Hermione said. I flushed red.  
  
'Tell, we won't laugh' Harry said.  
  
'No, we won't tell you'.  
  
Draco walked in and I flushed even redder when he looked at me.  
  
'Okay, suit yourselves'. They sat down.  
  
Hermione noticed Draco too. She winked at me.  
  
When it was 9 o'clock Ron and Harry were playing Exploding Snap with Dean.  
  
'I'm going to bed' I said.  
  
'Sure, sweet dreams' Hermione said and she grinned.  
  
I started to walk to the girls dorm.  
  
'Hey, aren't you going to say good night to him?' she asked.  
  
'Don't have to' I turned red.  
  
'Why not?'.  
  
'We have a date, at 1.00 o'clock tonight'  
  
'What the.?'  
  
I didn't answer and I ran away up to the girls dorm.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I guessed she told Hermione about me. The whole day they were nodding with each other and pointing at me. Guess they didn't notice I saw them. At 9 o'clock Ginny went to bed. I heard Hermoine say something about me, although I didn't know what. When Hermione went to bed she winked. I smiled back. I didn't go to sleep. I stayed in the common room till 1.00 o'clock.  
  
'Sorry, Draco, that I'm late' Ginny said.  
  
'Doesn't matter, It's only 10 minutes'.  
  
'Didn't you go to sleep?' she asked.  
  
'No. Sit'.  
  
She sat down next to me in a seat in front of the fire.  
  
'Why don't you sit next to me, here on the couch' I asked her.  
  
'I don't know'. She stood up and came to sit on the couch next to me.  
  
'I like you, Gin'.  
  
'I like you too'.  
  
'Did you tell Hermione?'.  
  
'Yeah, sorry about that'.  
  
'I don't mind, but it would be best if you don't tell Potter and your brother about this, I don't want to die yet'.  
  
'No, and Hermione won't either'.  
  
'Good'.  
  
'Don't you have classes tomorrow?' she asked.  
  
'No, Durmstang students don't have classes these two weeks, and you only have two hours'.  
  
'Pfew, but if you don't mind, I really want to go to bed, I'm just so tired and we have a double potions class tomorrow' she said.  
  
'No, I understand, see you tomorrow then'.  
  
Ginny walked back to the girls dorm and I fell asleep at the couch.  
  
Next morning someone shook me awake. It was Ron, with Harry and Hermione standing behind him.  
  
'Couldn't find your bed?' he said.  
  
'No, I just couldn't stand you snorking' I said.  
  
Hermione giggeld. I think she understood that I fell asleep after Ginny left. The common room was now filled with students. I saw Ginny and she walked over to us. Hermione smiled at her. She smiled back and then she smiled at me. I couldn't smile back because Ron was standing in the way, and then he would notice I liked his sister. Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny walked out of the portrait. Before she passed the fat lady I grabbed her arm.  
  
'See me after breakfast' I said. She nodded and then ran to catch up with the rest. I also walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. I sat down next to Crabbe and Goyle. I quietly ate my breakfast. When I was done I saw Ginny walk out of the Great Hall. I stood up and followed her.  
  
'Gin, enjoyed your breakfast?' I asked.  
  
'Yeah, especially with the view I had' she had.  
  
I turned red.  
  
'Shall I walk with you to Potions?' I asked.  
  
She nodded. Together we walked to the dungeons. The door was already unlocked. Ginny dropped her bag at a table and sat down. Before I knew what I was doing I pulled her up, very close to me and I kissed her. I folded my arms around her waist. She put her arms around my neck.  
  
Then I heared gasps.  
  
'Every one out, OUT' someone shouted.  
  
It was Snape. Quickly I let go of Ginny.  
  
'I, I. erm, I was just teaching her CPR, you know, mouth-to-mouth' I said.  
  
'Yes, Mr Malfoy, I know what CPR is. Would you leave now, I have a class to teach' he said.  
  
I ran out of the classroom. Some of the students laughed but most of them were still scared of me.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
I saw Draco run out of the class. My classmates walked in. I sat down again. Kim sat down next to me.  
  
'Ginny, I can't believe you!' she said.  
  
'Why not? Haven't you ever kissed a boy in your life? We are 16 now!' I said angry.  
  
'Well yeah, I kissed. Oh never mind but the point is, that was Malfoy!'.  
  
I didn't answer.  
  
'Ah, I see you caught your breath, Ms Weasley, so could you answer my first answer?' Snape said grinning.  
  
Potions lasted longer than ever. After two hours the bell finaly rang. I quickly walked out of the classroom. I walked back to the common room with my head in the clouds. He kissed me, long and passionent. Oh god, I feel wonderful! So what do I do now? Tell Hermione or go to Draco and kiss him again. Yes I could do that but I don't want to get caught again. Why had it to be Snape who caught us. I told the fat lady the password and I walked in. Shit, the rest of the students obvisouly tell the rest of the school that I kissed Malfoy. And then Ron and Harry will hear it too. Oh, I have to tell Hermione. She was sitting in a corner, studying.  
  
'Herm, you never guess what happenend?'.  
  
'Tell'.  
  
'Well Draco walked me to potions and when we were in the class he kissed me! But then Snape and the rest of my class walked in'.  
  
'Oh, you poor girl'.  
  
'Yeah, guess have to go and talk to Draco'.  
  
'Yeah, maybe he can help, as every one is still scared of him. I guess your class won't tell anyone'.  
  
'You think?'.  
  
'Yeah, don't you remember how Malfoy always teased us?'.  
  
'Yes, but I don't want to think of that anymore'.  
  
'So, how does he kiss?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Erm, I can't explain, but believe me, he kisses very good' I grinned.  
  
'Well, go find him'.  
  
'Yeah I will, see yah'.  
  
I walked out of the common room. I saw my class stand in a corner. I walked to them.  
  
'If anyone says anything to anyone I will tell Draco!' I said to them and then I walked away. As I looked around I saw their scared faces.  
  
So where can he be?  
  
'Gin!'.  
  
I heared Draco shout.  
  
'Draco! I was looking for you'. I ran to him.  
  
'I was also looking for you, wanted to tell you that I am sorry about that embarrising moment'.  
  
'So you regret our kiss?' I asked dissapointed.  
  
'No, off course not, but don't you think it's embarrising that Snape walked in with the rest of your class?'  
  
'Yeah, but I told them that if they tell anyone about this, I would tell you'.  
  
He grinned.  
  
'You evil girl, you're right, if they tell I will do something really bad to them'.  
  
'Are you embarresed of our kiss?'.  
  
'No, but I don't want Potter to find out, or else he will do something to me, together with your brother'.  
  
'Yeah, can we go back up to the common room again?'.  
  
'Okay, let's go, oh wait, we can't go together, your brother might see us' he said.  
  
'Yeah, I can't stand it, I want to walk next to you and hold you, but I can't because of my brother'.  
  
'I know, I want to hold you too, but it will be alright soon'.  
  
'Guess I see you in about ten minutes?  
  
'Yeah, see you soon, my lovely Ginny'.  
  
I walked back to the commonroom.  
  
'Found him!' I said to Hermione.  
  
'Good girl'.  
  
'And I told my class that if they tell, Draco will do something to them'. I laughed.  
  
Draco walked in, arguing with Harry and Ron.  
  
'Oh those.' I said.  
  
'Keep it quiet, Gin. They might hear you'.  
  
'It's because of them, Draco and I can't be seen together!'.  
  
'I'm so sorry for you. Shall I talk to them? Tell them that he isn't as bad as he looks like'.  
  
'Would you do that?!'.  
  
'Sure'.  
  
I flung myself around Hermione. Hermoine saw the jalous look on Draco's face.  
  
Harry and Ron came sitting with us, to play chess, as usual.  
  
'Malfoy? Why don't you come and sit with us?' Hermione called to the other end of the common room.  
  
'Hermione, what are you doing?!' Ron said.  
  
'I talked to Malfoy yesterday and he has really changed. He's nice now, as long as you're nice to him!'. She lied to them, just to do me a favour! How sweet of her!  
  
Thanks, Herm. I owe you. Draco walked over to us, looking gratefully at Hermione. He sat between Harry and me.  
  
'Can you play chess?' Ron asked.  
  
'Yeah, off course I can play chess' he said.  
  
Ron and Draco played a game of chess as Harry, Hermione and I watched.  
  
My Draco, he was winning. Finally, my brother lost! I wanted to kiss Draco as Ron throwed down his king. I stood up, ready to kiss him. But then I noticed what I was doing. I quickly sat down again and turned red. Hermione knew what I was going to do and she gave me a warning look. Draco also knew what I was going to do. He grinnned.  
  
'Don't say you are grinning at my sister, or.'.  
  
'No, I wasn't grinning at her, just grinning of the thought that you lost'.  
  
'Why you!'.  
  
'Stop it! Can you be nice for each other for one moment?!' I said angrily.  
  
'But.'.  
  
'Nothing but, you just can't take it that you lost, but don't take it out on others'.  
  
'Sorry, Gin. Didn't know you would be so upset'.  
  
'Well, as we are friends now, let's get to know each other better. Shall we play a game of Truth or Dare?' Hermione said.  
  
'Sure, who wants to start?' Harry said.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco's POV  
  
'I do' I said.  
  
I spinnend the king of the chessgame and it ended towards Harry.  
  
'Dare' Harry said.  
  
'Harry. Lets see, what can I ask you? Oh I know, Do you have a crush on someone? If you do, who?' I said.  
  
'Erm, I have a crush, it's Cho' Harry said, turning red.  
  
'Your turn' Hermione said.  
  
Harry spinnend the king. It turned towards Hermione.  
  
'Dare' she said.  
  
'Okay, I dare you to give Ron a little kiss, on the mouth'.  
  
Hermione stood up and gave Ron a kiss. Ron flushed red.  
  
Hermione sat down again and spinned the kind. It pointed at Ginny.  
  
Oh god, if she picks truth, Hermione is going to ask what her crush is, I thought. Ginny thought of this too and she said:  
  
'Dare'.  
  
'Okay, well I dare you to do the same as I did but now you have to kiss Malfoy' she said grinning.  
  
'What?! I won't let you do that Ginny!' said Ron.  
  
'Shut up Ron, she isn't a baby anymore, and we're friends, remember?' Hermione said.  
  
Ginny lent over and then she kissed me. I wanted to kiss her as we did this morning but I couldn't do that, then Ron will totally freak out. We broke of and Ginny turned the king and it stopped at me.I didn't know what to choose.  
  
'Choose Malfoy' Ron said.  
  
What should I choose. Not Dare. I don't want to kiss Hermione. I want to kiss my sweet little Ginny. And what will she ask if I choose Truth? Well, let's go for that one.  
  
'Truth'.  
  
'Erm, what shall I ask you? Erm. oh yeah, who's your crush?' she asked.  
  
I looked at her in amazement. Then I looked again at her with a You-Know- That's-Not-True-face.  
  
'I like Bridgit, she's at Durmstang'.  
  
'Whooow! I didn't know that you had a crush Malfoy' Hermione said laughing.  
  
I turned the king and it stopped facing Ron.  
  
'Truth'  
  
'Well we all know that your crush is Hermione so I'll ask you, if Hermione wasn't here at school, who's your crush?' I said.  
  
'Eum, I guess that's also Cho' Ron said.  
  
'So you really do like Hermione?' Harry asked.  
  
'Well yeah, I always did'.  
  
'Oh, my Little brother is in love!' Ginny said.  
  
'Every body has had a turn so let's quit' Harry said.  
  
'Okay' Hermione said.  
  
'Harry? Shall we play chess?' Ron asked.  
  
'Again? Oh well okay'.  
  
'You want to go for a walk?' I asked.  
  
'Sure, you don't mind? Herm?'.  
  
'Course not, I'll stay here and look at your very cute brother' she said grinning.  
  
'Ginny, you ain't going to walk with him, who knows what he will do?'.  
  
'Ron! Let me, I can handle for myself. You know what mum always says about my big mouth? Well if he says something I will use it!' Ginny said.  
  
'Okay, but I warned you. And Malfoy, if you do something to my sister, I'll kill you' Ron said angry.  
  
Ginny and I walked out of the common room.  
  
'He's just being so unfair. He's lucky I like Hermione, but when he says anything more about you I'll will owl my mum. I won't tell here it's you, don't worry' Ginny said.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
'Oh, you're so sweet, shall we go down to the grounds?' she asked.  
  
'It's raining'.  
  
'I don't mind, come on'. She pulled me outside.  
  
The rain powderd down on our heads. There was no one outside. Off course not, why would you go outside when it's raining. But I didn't complain, why? As soon as we where outside she turned around and kissed me, not just a little kiss like this morning or the Truth or Dare kiss, no I guess she kissed me like her life depended on it, know what I mean?  
  
Off course we didn't see Hermione grinning, as she looked down trough the window down on us.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I looked out of the window. I saw two figures, one red head and one blond guy, Malfoy and Ginny. I think Ron won't like the site, his little sister kissing passionatly with the enemy. Well, enemy, in Ron and Harry's eyes, not in mine, he's very nice now and Ginny and Malfoy look like they are made for each other. Like Ron and me. I grinned  
  
'Herm, what are you grinning at?' said Harry.  
  
'Oh nothing'.  
  
'Something nice's happening outside?'.  
  
'Why would you think that?'.  
  
'Because you were dreamily looking out of the window'.  
  
'Just thinking'.  
  
'About what?'.  
  
'Well you know.'.  
  
'About you and Ron?'.  
  
'What is it about me?' Ron asked.  
  
'Hermione was think about you'.  
  
'You were?'.  
  
'Erm, yes'.  
  
I looked out of the window again. Malfoy and Ginny were still kissing.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Well, Ron and Hermione love each other, that's for sure. And why was Ginny acting so strange. I think it's just the time of the year. Even Malfoy is nice. And I can't stop thinking about Cho. What did she mean when she said: "You will see soon". I told her I love her and I asked if she loved me too and then she said "You will see soon", what the hell does she mean? Shall I go and ask her? At that moment an owl flutterd in. It dropped a letter on my lap. I opened it.  
  
Dear Harry  
  
Hope you're well, I haven't seen you lately.I have to tell you, and Harry I am really sorry, I don't feel the same way for you as you feel for me.  
  
Hope you understand.  
  
Love,  
  
Cho  
  
It was from her! She doesn't like me  
  
'Who's it from?' Ron asked.  
  
'Erm, it's from the Dursleys. Wanted to ask me if I am coming over this Christmas. But I'll stay here'. I didn't want to show my feelings.  
  
'Oh, well, I guess I will stay too' Hermione said.  
  
'Then I will stay too, are the Durmstang students staying here for Christmas?'.  
  
'I think they will be staying here, the first match is after the holiday' Hermione said.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron's POV  
  
So, finally Hermione told me that she loves me, and I told her that I loved her too. Where's Ginny? Maybe I should go and look for her. I don't trust Malfoy at all. Why did she want to go and walk with him anyway? He's just an enoying brat!  
  
'I'm going to look for Ginny. Maybe Malfoy's done something to her!'.  
  
Hermione started looking out of the window again.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
You bet Malfoy's done something to her, I thought and I grinned.  
  
'I'll come with you' I said.  
  
'Me too'.  
  
The 3 of us walked out of the common room. Trough a little window I saw that it stopped raining. Oh god, maybe Ron is going to look for her outside. What do I do now?  
  
'It stopped raining, I'll bet they are outside' Harry said.  
  
We walked to the great doors. I knew they were kissing right outside the doors.  
  
'Ron!' I called, sure enough that Ginny and Malfoy would here me.  
  
'What's up?'.  
  
'Shouldn't we look in the castle first'.  
  
'No, can't be to late. Maybe she is hurt!'.  
  
'Malfoy won't hurt her'.  
  
'He hasn't changed at all. I can't believe you still think that'.  
  
Ron walked on. What if they haven't heard me?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
I was sure I heard Hermione shout.  
  
'Draco, stop. Ron, Harry and Hermione will come outside soon. Let's sit down and just talk, like nothing happened' I said.  
  
'How do you know?'.  
  
'I heard Hermione call Ron, so please stop. I don't want to get caught again'.  
  
'Okay'  
  
We sat down. We started talking and then Ron, Harry and Hermione walked outside. I saw Hermione sign. So she knew!  
  
'Malfoy!'.  
  
'What did I do now?'.  
  
'You're talking to my sister!'.  
  
'Ron, stop it! What's wrong with talking?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Everything!'.  
  
Ron grabbed hold of Malfoy and was ready to punch.  
  
'No Ron! Please let go of him! We were just talking! He's really nice when you get to know him, Ron stop, please' I started to cry.  
  
Ron let go.  
  
'Easy Gin. I didn't know it would upset you this much' he said.  
  
'If you do anything to him I will owl mum!'.  
  
'No Gin, don't do that'.  
  
'Then you won't mess with him anymore?'.  
  
'Okay, Okay, stop crying'.  
  
'It's okay' Hermione said and she put an arm around me.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Hey! I wanted to do that, I thought when I looked at Hermione and Ginny. Well, I'm glad Ginny stood up to Ron, I didn't know what was happening.  
  
Let's go inside again' Hermione said.  
  
'He's not coming!' Ron said.  
  
'Oh yes I am, It's also my common room, remember?'  
  
'Well, but don't bother us!'.  
  
'Don't worrie, I won't'.  
  
I walked with them to the common room, well, walked with, rather say walked 20 feet behind them, Ron wouldn't let me come closer. I sat down by the fire and Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny went to sit on the other side of the room.  
  
'Ginny, you aren't allowed to talk to him again, I don't know what's up with you, he always teased us, and I don't want you to get hurt, understood?' Ron said.  
  
'But.'.  
  
'Nothing but, if you do I will tell mum and dad'.  
  
'What the.?'.  
  
'That's not fair, Ron' Hermione said.  
  
'Oh, don't you even start!'  
  
I heared that they had a big fight about me. But what do they say?  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
'Do you understand, Ginny?'  
  
'Yes, I won't talk to him again' I said bending my head very low, so Ron wouldn't see the tears in my eyes.  
  
Why did Ron have to be such an enoying brother?! But I'm glad he didn't saw us kissing. Or else he would kill Draco.  
  
'I'm going up to the dorm' I said.  
  
'I'll come with you' Hermione said.  
  
Together we walked up to the dormitory's.  
  
'I can't stand him anymore!' I shouted as I lyed down on the bed.  
  
'I know, I'm so sorry for you, but you have to keep your promise, or else you will also have a mad mum and dad!'.  
  
'Yeah, I know, but I really want to see him, and I guess as soon as I look at him, Ron will flip out!'.  
  
'Guess so, wait I have an Idea, but you have to tell Malfoy, send him an owl. But why don't you pretend to be seeing someone else?'.  
  
'I can't do that! That's not fair for Draco!'.  
  
'Owl him! I bet he'll understand, it's for the best of you two'.  
  
'Maybe you're right'.  
  
'Here' Hermione gave me a quill and a paper.  
  
I wrote a quick letter to Draco.  
  
Dear Draco  
  
Maybe you've heared. I'm not allowed to see, talk or do anything with you. But Hermione came up with something. I guess you might not like it. Hermione said that if I would pretend to be seeing someone else, Ron might ease up a little. Then he won't pay so much attention to you again. Please owl me right back with you're answer.  
  
Much love and a lot of kisses,  
  
Ginny  
  
'Done'.  
  
'Don't owl him right now, Ron might notice, owl him tonight'.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
'Shall we go down again?'  
  
'Yeah, guess so'.  
  
'Why didn't Harry do anything though?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Maybe he's suspecting something, but it would be nice of him if he would say something. Oh god, it's all so difficult!'  
  
'I know, hush, when we are back in the common room, you better be happy again. Then Ron might think you don't mind that you aren't talking to Malfoy again'.  
  
'That will be hard, but I'll try'.  
  
We walked down and sat down by Ron and Harry. I smiled at them both.  
  
'Ah Gin, cleared up, I see?' Harry said, laughing.  
  
'Yes, I am'.  
  
'Good'.  
  
At 9 o'clock I walked back to the girls domitory. I sent the owl off to Draco, who wasn't in the common room anymore.  
  
Within a half an hour I got an answer back:  
  
Dear Ginny  
  
You were right, I don't like the idea, but maybe we should do that, then Ron won't be suspecting me anymore to do something bad to do to you. Tell me as soon as Ron knows that you have another boyfriend, okay? Then I will know how to react. Are you telling him a name? Or do you just say that's a secret? Better keep it a secret, or else it will be really hard to pretend that you have a boyfriend. But you know, I'll always love you, even if we can't be together. I really like you, you know that! And I will look at you when I can, just to hold my feelings. Maybe Ron will accept it, that I like you. But that will be years from now. Oh yeah, my quidditch practise begins soon, so I don't have a lot of time to be looking at you, hope you don't mind. I'll guess this is my last letter to you, and the last thing I can say to you, so I'll tell you every thing I wanted to tell you. Well, I can't say it to much, I love you. I like the way you smile, the way you look at me, even the way you look at Harry. I like the way you walk, shaking your hips. I like the way you touch me, I like your soft skin, and ecspecially your eyes, nice green. With tears of happiness, or sadness. Oh Ginny, words aren't good enough to tell you how much I love and like you. I'll guess this is the best I can do with words. Oh Gin, you don't know how much I am going to miss you. But when I am back at Durmstang, don't worrie, I'll still be here for another two weeks, but we can't see each other, but as I was saying, when I am back at Durmstang, I will owl you every day, and I will be sending you tons of gifts, Heck, I'll start right now with sending you gifts. But you can't find anything in the world as beautifull as you, so you know. I really like you, gin. But you knew that already as I told you that at least about a hundred times. But I have to stop, dinner is starting soon, and I see Crabbe and Goyle coming towards me, so I'll see you soon. Thank god.  
  
Lots of love, kisses and everything more  
  
Yours always  
  
Draco.  
  
I had tears running from my eyes. Ron, this is all your fault! This was Draco's good bye letter, even he's scared of Ron. Oh, what am I going to do? But I'm not going to pretend I have another boyfriend. I'm just being normal again, without Draco. The same old happy me, with a large hole in my heart. I putted the letter in my inside pocket. Still crying I walked back to the common room. Why had it to end this way? Why not, like a disney story, happily ever after? Why do I have a brother like Ron? Many questions came in my head. Tears running over my cheeks I sat down next to Hermione.  
  
'Gin? What's wrong?'  
  
'N-nothing' I said.  
  
'Yes there is, why are you crying?'  
  
I started to cry even louder when Draco walked in. He saw me crying and look at me as tough he was trying to say sorry.  
  
'Come, I'll take you back to the dorm' Hermione said and she walked with me to the girls dorm.  
  
'Has it got something to do with Malfoy?'  
  
I nodded and I gave the letter to Hermione. As she was reading the letter, she got tears in her eyes.  
  
'Gin, I'm so sorry' she said as she gave the letter back to me.  
  
'Don't be'.  
  
'Yes I am, but are you still going on pretending you have another boyfriend?'  
  
'No, I'm not, that's not fair for Draco'.  
  
'I see, but the gifts? Ron must notice that'.  
  
'I'll just say they are from.?'.  
  
'Wait, owl Malfoy and tell him to put my parents name on the gifts. Then Ron would think they are from my parents'.  
  
'Yes, I can do that, but if he sends me a gift every day, that's weird. Even a kid without a brain, like Ron, would know that'.  
  
'Guess you're right, then wait and see what Malfoy's come up with'.  
  
'Okay, but I'll owl him that I am not pretending to have a boyfriend'.  
  
'That's fine by me'.  
  
So I owled Draco and I got a small note back, with only saying "Okay".  
  
Next morning when I woke up I saw an owl with a large package sitting at the end of my bed. So this is what Draco has come up with. Sending me gifts before breakfast. I untied the package and opened it. Inside was a new robe, dark red with green fastenings. On top of the robe was a red rose and a note:  
  
For my sweetest Ginny who stole my heart  
  
It said.  
  
'Herm, Wake up, Hey!' I said.  
  
'Huhm?' I heard.  
  
'Look what I got!'.  
  
'Wow, a new robe, and it's red. Those are really expensive. Gift from Malfoy?'  
  
'Yes, isn't it beautifull?'.  
  
'Yeah, it sure is'.  
  
'Draco is sending me gifts before breakfast, shall I put it on right now?'.  
  
'Ron would notice, he saw them in Diagon Alley, and he was longing to buy them if he had money, so then it would be really weird if al of a sudden you have got them'.  
  
'Yeah, guess so, I'll just put them on now, and change again before breakfast'.  
  
I putted the robes on. They fitted perfectly around my body. It was a special robe for woman.  
  
'Wow, you look really nice'.  
  
'Thanks'.  
  
'I'll bet you for 100 galleons Malfoy would love to see you in those robes'.  
  
'Yeah, maybe that's why he bought them'.  
  
I heared gasps around me.  
  
'Wow, where have you got these from?' Kim asked.  
  
The whole dormitorie was awake now and looked at my robes.  
  
'Oh, just a gift' I said as I flushed red.  
  
'The one who send you those must be reallly rich. Are they from Potter?'  
  
'No, they're not'.  
  
'From who then?'  
  
'Not telling'  
  
'Ah, come on'.  
  
'No'.  
  
The other girls where dissapointed that I didn't tell them from who they robes where.  
  
'I really want to hold them on, he must a least see me with them on, or else he might be dissapointed, and I don't want that'.  
  
'Well, guess you can hold them on, want to give him also a bit of fun. Then he will look even more at you' Hermione said, reminding me of the letter.  
  
'I'll put the letter in here, no one will find out' I said.  
  
Together with the other girls we walked down to the Great Hall. We didn't wait for Ron and Harry. Or better, they didn't wait for us, they were already seated at the Gryffindor table. I saw Harry and Rons jaw drop as they looked at me, but what they didn't know that I was smiling at Draco, who was seated behind them, with his jaw also dropped. I sat down in front of Harry.  
  
'Gin, you look great' he said.  
  
'Thanks'.  
  
'Where did you get the robes from?'  
  
'I'm hungry' I said, because I didn't want to talk about the robes.  
  
'Me too' Hermione said.  
  
Just then the food appeared on the table and I started to eat. I saw Draco still staring at me, between Ron and Harry. I smiled.  
  
When breakfast was over I walked back with Hermione to the common room. I saw a lot of guys look at me. I liked it, finally everybody noticed me.We didn't have any classes today, so I could stay the whole day in the common room looking at Draco. Ron and Harry walked in, followed by the rest of their class and finally Draco walked in. He looked at me with a proud sort of face. Ron and Harry sat by Hermione and me.  
  
'Ginny, you didn't steal those robes, did you?' Ron asked.  
  
'Why and how would I do that?' I asked him furiously. My own brother thought that I was a thief!  
  
'Well I don't know, they're reallly expensive, and I don't know anyone who could afford them'.  
  
'Just because of that you thought I stole them!' Angrily I walked away, dropping the letter, and Harry picked them sneakily up. Hermione didn't notice it too that Harry had the letter from Draco. Harry said to Ron and Hermione that he was going to get something out of his trunk and he walked away. Up in his own dormitory he read the letter.  
  
'What the.?'. Was that why Ginny acted so strange, and has she got the robes from him? That explains a lot. Never thought of Malfoy that he had a heart but if you read the letter you really think he does. He's really nice to her in the letter, shall I tell Ron? Harry thougt. Guess Hermione knows, so I will talk to her and Ginny, Ginny was mad a Ron so I guess she is down in the grounds, where she always goes when she's mad, let's go and find her. Harry stood up and walked back down.  
  
'I'm going to look for Ginny' he said.  
  
He walked away and he found Ginny under a tree near the lake.  
  
'Gin?'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'I wanted to talk to you about something'.  
  
'What?'  
  
'You dropped this letter'. Harry gave the letter back to me and sat down next to me.  
  
'Did you read it?'  
  
'Yeah sorry, but Malfoy sounds really nice in this letter, I guess he really loves you'.  
  
'Yeah, he does, and I love him'.  
  
'Are the robes from him?'  
  
'Yes'.  
  
'Wow, that must have cost him a lot'.  
  
I nodded.  
  
'And was that why you were crying yesterday? About the letter?'  
  
'Yes, Oh Harry, you don't know how hard this is for me. I am not allowed to see him anymore. But I know we belong together! Could you please help?'  
  
'Offcourse, if that makes you happy'.  
  
'Thanks Harry, you're reallly nice' I hugged him.  
  
'So, what do you want me to do?'  
  
'If Ron knows that I love Draco, he's going to kill him'.  
  
'Yeah, he probably would but maybe if he too finds the letter, he will see how nice Malfoy is, and maybe he won't be angry anymore'.  
  
'I don't know if that will work, you don't know Ron as I do'.  
  
'Wait, I know something!'  
  
'What?'  
  
'You are going to talk to Malfoy, and Ron, Hermione and I walk by and hear what Malfoy is saying to you, if Ron flips out, Hermione and I will hold him'.  
  
'That sounds okay, would you go and tell Hermione? I will owl Draco to meet me here'.  
  
Harry stood up and walked inside. I also walked inside, scribbled a note and I let the owl go, to go and deliver the note. I walked back outside again and sat down under the tree.  
  
'Gin?'  
  
'I'm here, under the tree'  
  
Draco sat down beside me.  
  
'You look very nice in those robes'.  
  
'Oh yeah, thanks'.  
  
'So why did you want me to come?'  
  
'Harry had an idea, if we are talking here, Ron, Harry and Hermione will walk by and here how nice you are to me'.  
  
'That will never work'.  
  
'It will if you say the things you wrote in the letter, well I mean, if you ment it'.  
  
'Off course I did!'.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco's POV  
  
'When are they coming?' I asked.  
  
'I don't know, but I really like the robes, they are really nice'.  
  
'Yeah well, I saw them I and thought they would look nice on you'.  
  
I flushed red.  
  
'And, do they?'  
  
'Yeah, you look very nice, brings out your eyes'.  
  
'Oh there they come'.  
  
'But I can't say al those things if I must. I just say them when I feel like'.  
  
'Please try, pretend that this is the last time we are together, maybe you don't have to pretend'.  
  
'But Gin, I can't pretend that, I can't live without you' To my amazement the words flooded from my mouth.  
  
'I really can't. I can't live without your eyes, so nice and blue, the little twinkles in it, your smile, full with warmth and the passion you kissed me with. I can't live without your hair, without touching it and look at it. The way you look at me, the way you touch me. It's really special. I have never been loved by someone in my life.'  
  
Ron stood still. He heared me.  
  
'But that's Malfoy talking to my sister!' he said full with anger.  
  
'Ron shut up! Hear him will you? Hermione said.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Look at him. How he looks at her, and talks with her. Just the right words chosen to make her happy, you can only do that if you really love someone.'  
  
'Gin, I can't stand a day without you, I have to see you, your body, looking made for this dress, your hands, they fit perfectly in my hands. You always make me happy, even if you are mad. It's amusing to look at you if you are angry. Oh Gin, you don't know how much I like you, I just love you, and I don't want to loose you!'  
  
'See, he loves her. Even if they aren't a couple. You never say those things to me!'.  
  
'I'm sorry, Herm. I want to but I just can't. I can't find the right words'.  
  
'So, and you didn't expect Malfoy could be like this, okay, he is a brat to us but obvisouly not to Ginny. Except that' Harry said.  
  
'I'll try, but it's hard for me to see my baby sister with a boy, ecspecially Malfoy'.  
  
I heared their conversation. I felt happy inside because Ron gave in, and I could have Ginny. Thank god.  
  
'Shall we go now? And leave them alone?' Hermione said.  
  
'Well, okay'.  
  
They left.  
  
'Pfew, I never thought it would work'.  
  
'Well, guess it worked. I like you Draco'.  
  
'Well, you already know what I feel about you'.  
  
'Yes, I know. Want to go for a walk?'  
  
'No' I said and I started kissing her.  
  
'Oh Draco, you evil boy!' Ginny said giggiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron's POV  
  
'Well, I still don't like the idea, that Malfoy likes my sister'.  
  
'Well, just don't say anything about that anymore' Hermione said.  
  
'Har, you look sad, what's up?' Ron said.  
  
'Well, Malfoy likes Ginny, you like Hermione. And I'm just left alone. No one cares'.  
  
'Oh, you will find someone, what about Lavender?'  
  
'I guess she lookes nice but I like Cho, but she doesn't like me'.  
  
'Poor boy'.  
  
'I'm going for a walk, see you' Harry stood up and walked away'.  
  
'We have to do something' Hermione said.  
  
'Let's pair him and Ginny up'.  
  
'Ron! Malfoy's with Ginny now!'.  
  
'Yeah I know, just thought of the idea'.  
  
'He said he liked Lavander, let's pair them up'.  
  
'Good idea'.  
  
'I'll go and talk to her'.  
  
Hermione walked also away.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I found Lavander combing her hair in the girls dormitorie.  
  
'Hey' I said.  
  
'Oh hi, how's Ron? I heared you're a couple now'.  
  
'Yes we are, but I wanted to ask you a favour'.  
  
'What's it about?'  
  
'Harry'  
  
To my amazement she flushed red.  
  
'What's about him?'.  
  
'Well, he seems very lonely now Ron and I are together'.  
  
'Why doesn't he hang around with Ginny?'.  
  
'Well, erm.'.  
  
'Does the little girl have a boyfriend?' she asked grinning.  
  
'Yes, so my favour was, if you could hang around with Harry?'.  
  
'Well, okay, I'll do that, but you owe me'.  
  
'Yeah, come to me whenever you would like something for me to do'.  
  
'Thanks'.  
  
I left.  
  
When Christmas holiday came, Ron, Harry, I, Malfoy, Ginny and Lavender were the only one in Gryffindor left. When I woke up, I walked down to the commonroom. It was 7 o'clock. No one was there yet. I walked to the painting but it wouldn't open. There was a note on the floor.  
  
Sorry, I'm on vacation, merry Christmas, will be back over 7 days  
  
It was from the fat lady.  
  
Oh no, we're stuck here!  
  
Ron and Harry came down.  
  
'What's up?'  
  
'The fat lady's gone, we're stuck here for 7 days!'  
  
'Oh no, not with Malfoy'.  
  
'What is it with me?' Malfoy asked when he came down a few minutes later.  
  
'That we are stuck here'.  
  
'What, not with you! No, I can't believe it' he shouted, ran back, pulled the door knob and it broke of.  
  
'Oh oh'.  
  
'What's wrong?'  
  
'The door knob broke of'.  
  
'Shit! Now we can't go up anymore, I'm glad I already have my clothes on' Ron said.  
  
Lavender and Ginny came down.  
  
'Why is every one so sad?' Ginny asked.  
  
'Because, we're stuck and we can't go up to the boys dorm!' Malfoy said.  
  
'Oh no, sorry no offence, but I can't stand a whole week in here!' Lavender said.  
  
'I'm going to change' I said, because I was still in my piamas.  
  
'Yeah me too' Ginny said and she walked up with me to the dormitories.  
  
Again there was a present on Ginny's bed.  
  
'Hey, I didn't notice that earlier' she said.  
  
'Open it'.  
  
Ginny opened the package and there was a new night dress robe in it, this time sparckling red, made of silk.  
  
'Wow, that's beautifull' she said.  
  
'It sure is'.  
  
'But we'd better get changed'.  
  
We putted on our robes and walked back down again. Ginny flung herself around Draco's neck.  
  
'Thank you!'.  
  
'No thanks'.  
  
'Let me guess, another present?' Ron said angry.  
  
'Yeah, new piamas'.  
  
We all sat down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
So we're stuck. Well I don't mind being stuck with Draco but if Ron is being such a brat I won't like it.  
  
'What are we going to do?' I asked.  
  
'I'm going to get my book, and read' Hermione said and walked away.  
  
'Oh Herms, could you bring me my magazine?' Lavender shouted after her.  
  
'And mine to?' I asked.  
  
'Sure'.  
  
3 minutes later she came back, gave a magazine to me and one to Lavender.  
  
I walked to the fire, with Hermione and Lavender behind me. The three of us started to read. I didn't like this magazine. Just a stupid girls magazine. Like, Does he love me and stuff like that. I just looked at the pages and didn't read it. Hermione was reading a book, a romance book. And Lavender was reading another magazine, she seemed to like it. Oh, I was so bored. What can I do? Oh, well, I still have to take a shower, I didn't do that this morning, so I stood up and walked back to the girls dormitory. I pulled of my robes and putted on the shower. I started to think what would happen this week. I guess Ron still doesn't like Draco, and now he's stuck with him for a whole week. They'll kill each other! I heared some humming. The humming came closer and then the door opened. I screamed. I didn't know who it was but I just started to scream.  
  
'Ginny?'.  
  
'Draco?'.  
  
Draco stepped in the light. I saw him gasp and then turning around quick.  
  
'I-I'm s-s-sorry. I-Id d-d-din't m-m-mean t-t-to' he stutterd.  
  
'Please go' I said. Draco left.  
  
Oh I hope Ron didn't hear me scream, or else he will come up and then he will kill Draco for sure. I putted out the shower and pulled on my underwear and bathing wrap. I made a turban out of a towel and putted that on my head. Then I walked out of the bathroom back down to the commonroom. When I got down, Ron and Harry, as usual played chess. Hermione was still reading. Lavender was sleeping again and Draco was sitting in a chair staring out of the window. I walked to Draco and sat down next to him. He didn't look at me.  
  
'Draco.'.  
  
'Gin, I'm really sorry, I didn't know you were in there, I also wanted to take a shower'.  
  
'Well, I accept your apologie. I should've locked the door, but I forgot boys now also have to take a shower up with us'.  
  
'Do you all take showers together?' Draco asked.  
  
'Well yeah, don't you?'.  
  
'No, we have cabins with showers'.  
  
'Weird'.  
  
'Aren't you embarrased when you a showering?'.  
  
'No, why should I?'.  
  
'Because, well you know.'.  
  
'Yeah, I understand. But I ain't embarrased. No one is, at least I think so, oh and sorry I was screaming so loud. A boy has never seen me naked so I just freaked out'.  
  
'Not even Ron?'.  
  
'No, not even when we were younger'.  
  
The day was long, and it passed slowly. When it finally was 10 o'clock I went to bed.  
  
'Good night' Hermione said.  
  
'Oh yeah, where are you three going to sleep? I believe not on the couches?'.  
  
'They can sleep up with us, I don't mind. Do you?' Lavender said.  
  
'No, I don't mind either'. Hermione said.  
  
'Me neither'.  
  
'Okay, thanks' Harry said.  
  
I walked up to the dormitorie. Hermione and Lavender followed me, cause they also wanted to go to bed. I picked up my piama and started to put them on.  
  
'Gin, why aren't you putting on your new night dress?' Hermione said.  
  
'Well, I don't know'.  
  
'Go on, I'll bet you will look really nice in them' Lavender said.  
  
I put the night dress, I got from Draco on. Just like the robes, they fitted perfectly.  
  
'Wow, you look wonderfull' Lavender said.  
  
'Thanks'.  
  
We crawled into bed. Hermione was humming a song quietly as she usually does when she's going to bed, and Lavender started to snore already after 10 minutes. When she let out a great snore, Hermione and I started to laugh.  
  
'So, you don't mind the boys are sleeping here?' I asked her.  
  
'Well, actually I do, but I really want to see Ron in his piama's' Hermione said, still laughing.  
  
'He's got little elves on it, I'll bet Ron and Draco will have another fight about that'.  
  
'Yeah, guess so'.  
  
'What kind of piama's will Draco have?'.  
  
'Maybe he's got dragon's or better, snake's on it' Hermione said, starting to laugh again.  
  
'Well, I hope he doesn't'.  
  
'I'll bet you would love to see him in just his boxershort'.  
  
'Maybe I do. Oh wait, they don't have their piama's with them, they are still up in their own dormitory'.  
  
'Oh that's right, maybe he will keep on his robes then'.  
  
'Herm? I have to tell you something'.  
  
'Shoot'.  
  
'Well, when I was taking a shower today, Draco walked in, and he saw me'.  
  
'What?! What was he doing there?'.  
  
'He also wanted to take a shower, as they can't go up their own dormitory'.  
  
'So that was you screaming, I just thought the scream came from outside'.  
  
'Yes, that was me, I just freaked out, I guess'.  
  
'And that's why Malfoy came stumbling down, all red in the face'.  
  
'He was red?' I giggled.  
  
'Yeah, bet he to was scared at the sight of you'.  
  
'Do I look that horrible?'.  
  
'No, I don't mean that. It's hard for a boy to see a girl naked, you know'.  
  
'How do you know that?' I asked.  
  
'Well, my mum told me. I used to talk very much with her, about Ron'.  
  
'Glad your mum is so understanding, I can't tell my mum anything about boys I like, then she will just get all giggely and saying that I am not ready to date!'.  
  
'I can talk with my mum about every thing'.  
  
'Well lets go to sleep' I said.  
  
After half an hour I finally fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco's POV  
  
To bad, that Ginny was already to sleep. I wanted to know if she had her night dress on, that I gave her. But I couldn't see it from here. I had to sleep 5 beds away from her, Ron told me that. I agreed with him, but I wish I hadn't. Also he and Harry slept 5 beds away from the girls. I lay awake for 3 hours. I heared some movements, and I saw Ginny turn around facing me, letting the blanket slip of her body. She was wearing the night gown I gave her. It looked so beautifull on her. She shiverd and I stood up, picked the blanket up from the ground and laid it over her again. Then I walked back to bed but I still couldn't sleep, all I thought of was Ginny and how beautifull she looked. I kept watching her. At 4 o'clock in the morning I heared Harry getting up, and a few minutes later a toilet flushed and Harry went back to bed. And still, I was awake, I felt tired but I just couldn't sleep. At 7 o'clock Ron got up from bed, grabbed a towel from a desk and walked to the showers. Half an hour later he came back fully dressed and combing his hair. When he was done he walked out of the dormitorie. So Ron was gone, as in comand I got up and walked to Ginny. I sat down next to her. She woke up, looked at me, smiled and then she closed her eyes again. She went back to sleep. I pulled the blanket back, pushed Ginny a little further away, and I lay down next to her, pulling the blanket back on us. Finally I fell asleep.  
  
I woke when I heared someone talking. Then I noticed I laid on a cold floor, with one leg still on Ginny's bed. Dizzy I looked up and I saw Harry sitting on his bed, Hermione talking loudly to Lavender and Ginny also just got up. Hermione noticed I was awake and she smiled at me.  
  
'Slept well?' she asked.  
  
'Yes, ouch!' My back hurts.  
  
I got up and looked around. Luckily Ron wasn't here.  
  
'Ah, Malfoy, finally awake?' Harry asked.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'You woke me, when you fell on the ground. It gave a huge bang'.  
  
'Sorry, I wasn't supposed to fall out, guess Ginny pushed me out'.  
  
It had no use to lie, I guess they already know I felt asleep in Ginny's bed.  
  
'What did I do?' Ginny asked.  
  
'Nothing' Hermione said laughing. Ginny didn't know I slept next to her.  
  
When she saw me she turned red. Then I knew I still was in my shorts, so was Harry. We both flushed red.  
  
'Don't worrie, we don't mind. Don't be ashaimt with yourself' Lavender said.  
  
Ron came in.  
  
'Ginny? what's that you're wearing!' he said loudly.  
  
'This is Draco's gift'.  
  
'Go to the bathroom now! I don't want you to be seen in such clothes!'.  
  
'Ron you are overreacting!' Ginny said.  
  
Ron walked away mad.  
  
'I just don't know why he is being such a brat!' Ginny said.  
  
'I'll go talk to him' Hermione said and she walked after Ron.  
  
'Well, I'll get dressed' Ginny said, walking away to the bathroom with her robes in her hand.  
  
'Hurry up!' I called after her.  
  
'You look tired' Lavender said.  
  
'Well, I am. I have only slept for 2 hours'.  
  
'Why's that?'.  
  
'Because I couldn't sleep'.  
  
'Why don't you go and sleep now, we'll leave'.  
  
'Yeah, I might try that'.  
  
'Sleep well' Lavender said, and she and Harry walked away.  
  
I got back in bed and fell asleep alsmost as soon as I got in.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
When I was dressed I walked back down to the common room.  
  
'What are we going to eat?' Ron asked.  
  
'Oh, I haven't thought of that' Hermione said.  
  
'Can't you magic something up?' Harry asked.  
  
'I'll try'. She said some words and a big table with al sorts of foods on it.  
  
'Wow, that looks great!' Lavender said, as she sat down.  
  
Hermione, Harry, Ron and I also sat down.  
  
'Shouldn't we ask Malfoy to come?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Where is he?' Ron said.  
  
'Sleeping, he had only slept for 2 hours'.  
  
'I'll get him' I said and I stood up and walked to the dormitory.  
  
I woke Draco up.  
  
'Huh? What's up?' He asked.  
  
'Breakfast, thought you would like it'.  
  
'Yeah thanks, I'm coming, here!' he said and he gave me another present.  
  
'Draco, you know I love you, you don't have to give me a present each morning' I said giggiling.  
  
'Yes I know, don't you like them?'.  
  
'Well, yes I really do.'.  
  
'Open it'.  
  
I opened the package and there was a necklace in it, with 3 small diamants.  
  
'But, that's way to expensive!' I said.  
  
'Like it?'.  
  
'Yes, It's beautifull! Oh Draco, I love you!'.  
  
I flung my arms around him and kissed him, we fall back onto the bed.  
  
'Are you coming or not?' Hermione called, as she walked in. 'Oh, I see you are busy, well, I'll just go now, shall I' she said, giggiling.  
  
'No, we'll come' Draco said.  
  
'Okay' Hermione said and she walked away again.  
  
Draco slid on some robes and walked down with me. We sat down at the end of the table. We ate silently. When everyone was done the table dissapeared.  
  
'So, what do we do now? I'm really bored' Lavender said.  
  
'Yeah me too' Harry said.  
  
'Well, we can. erm. I don't know' Hermione said. '  
  
'I know, lets have a pillow fight!' I shouted.  
  
I ran up the stairs to the dormitorie and everyone followed me.  
  
'Boys vs Girls!' Ron said.  
  
Hermione, Lavender and I made a bunker at the end of the room, from two beds and we grabbed as many pillows as we could find. The boys did the same.  
  
'Everyone ready?' Harry called to us.  
  
'Yeah!' we shouted.  
  
We ran at each other, slamming the pillows on the head who was nearest Hermione, Lavender and I were winning. The boys almost laid on the grounds. One final slam. and then Draco grabbed my leg and pulled me down.  
  
'Hey, that's not fair' I laughed when the three boys started tickeling me.  
  
Hermione and Lavender started to pull them of me but they couldn't so I was almost tickled to death. But I found a little chance and I got away, started slaming them down again. I knew Ron also didn't like tickeling so I tickled him but I had to stop real soon because I was pulled of him by Harry and Draco.  
  
'No! Let me! Stop! Herm! Help me!' I giggled when they started tickeling me again.  
  
Hermione couldn't help me, the boys were to strong. So they continued tickeling Ron.  
  
When I was on the ground, Draco on top of me, still tickeling me, I grabbed his head and kissed him. He was surprised of my sudden movement but he kissed back. The others didn't notice we were kissing.  
  
'Hey! Look it's snowing' Harry called out.  
  
We stopped kissing and looked out of the window.  
  
'Wow! I wish I was outside now!' Lavender said.  
  
'Yeah me too, then we could have a snow fight!' Ron said grinning.  
  
'Oh Ron! Is that all you think about? Fighting?' Hermione asked.  
  
'No, I think a lot more about you' he said grinning  
  
Hermione turned red.  
  
'Ah, how sweet. Well I'm going down again' Harry said.  
  
'Yeah, I might as well go down' Draco said.  
  
'You're leaving?' I said, looking at him with my dog eyes.  
  
'Don't do that! You know I can't say no then' Draco said.  
  
At that moment five owls came fluttering in. Harry got two letters, Ron one and Draco two, well, one package and one letter.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco's POV  
  
An owl dropped a letter and a package on my head.  
  
"Don't open this here, go somewhere where you can be alone, this is inportant" It said.  
  
'Sorry, I will be back, wait here' I said to Ginny, giving her a little kiss and then I walked to the bathroom.  
  
I opened the letter and read it:  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
Your dad told me to give you this now, because you are in your seventh year now. I told him to wait some more but he thought it was time (Time for what? I thought). Pick the right one and you have to interduce her to us, next week. I know you're stuck. Dumbledore did that because he wanted to that you and Ron are nice to each other.  
  
Love,  
  
Mum.  
  
I opened the package. There was a very expensive golden ring in it and another letter.  
  
So you know what this is about? You're getting married soon. Your dad and I married in our seventh year also, so your dad thought it was time for you. Pick a nice girl.  
  
Love,  
  
Mum.  
  
What the? I don't want to marrie, at least not yet. And I have to decide this in just a week. I love Ginny very much, but do I love her enough, and does she love me enough back? Oh dad! How could you! You know I don't want this yet. I'll bet you are sniggering right now, at home. You never approve if I married Ginny! Oh you stupid. I couldn't finish because Harry and Ron walked in.  
  
'What are you doing Malfoy?' Ron asked.  
  
'Nothing' I quickley hid the ring.  
  
'What's that? Letter from home? Let me read it' .  
  
'Why?'.  
  
'We're friends now, right?' Ron said sarcastilly.  
  
'Right, but you don't get to read this letter, it's private' I stood up and walked away.  
  
Ron and Harry looked at me starteld.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry's POV  
  
My letter was from Sirius. He was free now. I can go and live with him this summer. But this was my last year at Hogwarts. Well, you might want to read his letter, but I don't like all of it:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you? I heared you are stuck with Malfoy. Dumbledore did that to make you friends, but I know you won't like it. I also heared that Ginny and Malfoy are together now. Am I right? Have you spotted a major babe yet? Tell me about it, as I am your godfather I want to know. And you also should think about marrying. I have a letter here from your mum and dad, it's in the other letter.. Please read then you will understand.  
  
Love,  
  
Sirius.  
  
I opened the other letter.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
I have to tell you something. If something happens to us, will you take care of Harry? Oh yeah, and Lily told me that you have to tell Harry in his seventh year that he has to marrie when he has done his exams. I know that it is early but it's normal in the wizard world. Remember that our whole year was married in our seventh year. Tell him that he at least should think about it.  
  
Love,  
  
James  
  
I have to marrie? With who?  
  
I knew Ron also got a letter from his parents about marrying.  
  
'So, what do you think about it?' Ron asked me.  
  
'Well, I really didn't think of it. I guess you are going to marrie Hermione?'.  
  
'Well maybe, my mum and dad got married in their sixth year, because mum was pregnant of Charlie'.  
  
'I have to go to Sirius, no mather what. I have to talk to him that I am not ready for this. I haven't got a girlfriend yet! I'm going to owl Dumbledore' with that I walked away.  
  
I scribbled a note to Dumbledore and Hedwig took off real soon. 10 minutes later I got a note back from Dumbledore. He told me that I could go and visit him, but I had to be back at 10 o'clock. So I grabbed my firebolt and flew to Sirius.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Oh dad! I hate you! I know it's normal to get married now but I am not ready yet. I guess Harry and Ron got a same sort of letter. Oh, this is way to hard, I don't know if I can marrie someone. Wait, what if I am gay? Well I'm not but what if? Guess dad will kill me then. But hey, he'll kill me too if I am going to marrie Ginny.I walked down to the commonroom. I saw Ron sitting in a chair near the fire. I walked over to him and I saw his depressed face.  
  
'Got a letter too, ey?' I asked.  
  
'Yeah, I don't know what I am going to do' he said.  
  
I sat down next to him.  
  
'Why do we have to marrie so soon?' he asked.  
  
'I don't know, here look, this is the ring my father got me' I showed him the ring.  
  
'Wow, Mum didn't send me anything'.  
  
Ron and I started talking like we were to of the best friends.  
  
'Where is Harry?'.  
  
'He's at Sirius'. He wanted to talk to him. He also got a letter'.  
  
'I'll bet you are going to ask Hermione, you look nice together'.  
  
'Thanks, well I guess I like you too as a stepbrother'.  
  
'You do?'.  
  
'Yeah, I don't mind'.  
  
'Oh well, okay. Wait, shall we have another game of Truth or Dare?'.  
  
'Yeah, why not. Let's get the girls'.  
  
We walked up to the commonroom to find Ginny, Hermione and Lavender talking about. US.  
  
'Oh hi' Ginny said turning red.  
  
'Hi, you want to play a game of Truth or Dare?'.  
  
'Okay, but Harry ain't here'.  
  
'Yes I am, I just got back. So do you really want another game of Truth or Dare?'.  
  
'Yes, wait, I'll get a bottle' Hermione said. She walked away and came a few minutes later back with a wine bottle.  
  
'Does anyone mind if we made this game a little more serious?' Lavender said.  
  
'Well, I don't' Ron said.  
  
The rest nodded.  
  
'Okay, I'll start, Ron, Truth or Dare' Lavender said.  
  
'Erm, Dare'.  
  
'I'll Dare you to tongue Hermione, for at least 30 seconds'.  
  
Ron stood up, walked to Hermione and kissed her. The kiss lasted 43 seconds.  
  
'Whooo' Harry said laughing.  
  
'You just wait' Ron said, he grinned and he spinned the bottle.  
  
It ended at me.  
  
'Truth or Dare?'.  
  
'Truth'.  
  
'Erm, lets see. Oh yeah, if you were gay, who of the boys in the school would you first snog?' Ron said, still grinning.  
  
'What's that kind of a question? I'm not gay!'.  
  
'Well, but if you were?'.  
  
'That's hard, I really don't know, I never looked at boys that good. What do I have to do when I don't answer the question?'.  
  
'Take of something of your clothes!' Ginny said laughing.  
  
'No, I won't do that, I don't want all of you see me'.  
  
'Don't be such a spoiler, come on!'.  
  
'Well, I won't answer the question so I guess I have to take something off' I said and I pulled of my shoes.  
  
'Okay, next' I said and I turned the bottle. I stopped at Hermione.  
  
'Oh no, well I'll pick Truth also' she said.  
  
'Have you slept with Ron already?' I said grinning.  
  
'What?! No, offcourse not! I'm only 17!'.  
  
'Yeah well, maybe you have, I know loads of people who have'.  
  
'Like who?'.  
  
'Crabbe did, and some others from Durmstang.  
  
'Pardon? Did you say Crabbe?'.  
  
'Yeah, who would have thought that? But they broke off, she said he wasn't good enough' I laughed.  
  
'I'll bet he was a bit to heavy' Ron said, also laughing.  
  
Hermione turned the bottle and it ended at Harry.  
  
'Harry, Truth or Dare?'.  
  
'Dare' he said firmly.  
  
'Okay, I dare you to put on some girls underwear' Hermione said.  
  
'Who's?'.  
  
'Um, put on those of Katie, she isn't here, she won't notice'.  
  
Harry stood up, picked up Katie's bra and a string and putted them on.  
  
'Wow, Harry, you should keep them on, looks good on you' I said laughing.  
  
'Can I put them out now, it's a bit to tight?'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
Harry putted the underwear back and sat back down. He turned the bottle and it ended again at Ron.  
  
'Ron.'.  
  
'Dare'.  
  
'Go to bed with Lavender'.  
  
'Sorry? I won't do that, you know that!' he said angrily.  
  
'Well take something off then'.  
  
Ron also pulled of his shoes.  
  
'Wait, that's not fair, let's all put their shoes out now, and their socks, or else it will take years before someone has to pull of his t-shirt!' Hermione said.  
  
We all pulled of our shoes and socks and returned to the game.  
  
Ron turned the bottle and it ended at Lavender.  
  
'Truth'.  
  
'Okay, what's your bra size?' he said laughing.  
  
'I'm not telling' she said.  
  
'Why not?'.  
  
'Because it's none of your buisness'.  
  
'Take something off then'.  
  
She pulled her sweater off. There was still a t-shirt under it. This is going to take hours. Someone has to ask Ginny something. I want to see here, oh wait, I already did. But well, I want to see here again.  
  
'Ginny, pick'.  
  
'Dare'.  
  
'Kiss Malfoy for one minute without coming up for breath'.  
  
Ginny walked over to me, sat down on my lap and kissed me passionatly. Oh god, I can't hold this for one minute, I'm already out of breath.  
  
After 56 seconds she broke gasping for breath.  
  
'Very good, almost one minute'.  
  
'Let's also take something off if you don't complete the task' Lavender suggested. We all nodded.  
  
'So, Gin, take something off'.  
  
Finally! She took of her sweather also, but there was a tanktop under it. Well, at least it's something.  
  
She turned the bottle and it stopped at Harry.  
  
'Dare'.  
  
'Oh, wait, I thought you would pick Truth, lets see, yeah, take off all of your clothes'.  
  
'Nope' Harry pulled off his sweather.  
  
Harry rolled the bottle and it stopped at Hermione.  
  
'Herms, what do you pick?'.  
  
'Truth'.  
  
'Well, maybe you will answer this, what's your bra size?'.  
  
'No, I won't either'.  
  
She took of her t-shirt, she had also a tanktop under it. I'll guess her size is not so big, I thought as I looked at her. I thought looking at Ginny was far more interesting.  
  
'Draco, your turn'.  
  
'Huh, oh yeah, Truth'.  
  
'Have you ever slept with someone? Before Ginny'.  
  
'No, have you looked at all the girls at Durmstang, they are nothing compared to Ginny, so the answer is no'.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
I spinned the bottle and it ended at Harry.  
  
'Dare'.  
  
So what can I make him to do, he hasn't took anything off yet so it's has to be real hard for him. Oh I know.  
  
'Snog Hermione' He won't do that.  
  
'I can't'. Harry took his sweather off.  
  
Harry turned the bottle at it stopped at Ginny.  
  
'Truth'.  
  
'Okay, to be sure you won't freak out later in the game, have you ever seen a boy naked?'.  
  
'I won't answer that'. She pulled of her trousers. She was know in her underwear and her tanktop.  
  
Yes!  
  
Ginny turned the bottle, it stopped at me.  
  
'Dare'.  
  
'I dare you to take of your t-shirt' Ginny said grinning.  
  
'I will do that, cause if I don't I have to take off something also'. I took off my t-shirt. I heared Ginny gasp, and I smiled at her.  
  
'Been working out, Malfoy?' Ron asked a little jalous.  
  
'A little'.  
  
I spinned the bottle and it turned at Ron.  
  
'Dare'.  
  
'Take your t-shirt off' I said grinning. See what he's got, I'd like to know if Hermione would gasp, I don't think so.  
  
Ron pulled his t-shirt off. Well, he was a bit thin, no muscels and a small belly. Hermione didn't gasp and I tried not to laugh, then we would have a fight again. Ron turned the bottle at it stopped at Lavender.  
  
'Truth'. I guess she thought if she took dare she'd have to take something off.  
  
'Have you ever snogged Dean?'.  
  
'Not telling'.  
  
She took off her trousers. Harry and Ron whooed, with a mad or was it sad look of Hermione. Oh, how long this is going to take. Lavender spinned the bottle and it pointed at Hermione.  
  
'Dare'.  
  
'Snog Harry'.  
  
'I won't'.  
  
She also took of her trousers. Ron whooed again. Hermione spinned the bottle, it stopped at Harry.  
  
'Truth'.  
  
'Have you ever had feelings for boys?'.  
  
'No, off course not'.  
  
Harry spinned the bottle and it stopped at me.  
  
'Truth'.  
  
'Same question'.  
  
'No, and I will never have'.  
  
I spinned the bottle, it stopped at Ginny.  
  
'Dare'.  
  
Payback time.  
  
'Take your trousers off'.  
  
I saw she was a little embarassed, I didn't know what it was about, but I knew soon enough, she had a string underneath it. Ron freaked out a little, but he kept his mouth shut.  
  
Ginny turned the bottle and it stopped at Ron.  
  
'Dare'.  
  
Ron saw it coming.  
  
'Can I take it back?'.  
  
'Nope, take your trousers off'.  
  
He took them off.  
  
'Nice boxers' Lavender said laughing.  
  
He had orange boxers with snitches on it. I forced back a laugh. Now he was only in his boxers, I had my trousers still on, Harry his trousers and t- shirt, Hermione her tanktop with her underwear, Lavender with her t-shirt and underwear and Ginny with her tanktop and string.  
  
Ron turned the bottle, and it stopped at Harry.  
  
'Dare, this is taking way to long' he said.  
  
'Okay, take your t-shirt and trousers off'.  
  
Harry took his t-shirt off and then his trousers. He also was musceld but not as much as me. He had plain blue boxers.  
  
'I know something, this is getting bored, let's dare each other to take everything off, exept your underwear' Lavender said.  
  
'Okay' we all said together.  
  
I pulled my trousers off. I was embarassed by my yellow boxers. I saw Ginny giggeling. Well, you can say anything to her but you can't say she doesn't look good in only a string and a little to low cut out bra. I didn't have eye for the others.  
  
'Can we dress now?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Yeah, I'm cold' Ginny said.  
  
I wanted to put my arm around her but thought better of it.  
  
We got dressed again. It was now 7 o'clock.  
  
'Time for dinner' Ginny said.  
  
A table appeared and we all sat down, talking loudly still trying to get to know much about each other. But the girls didn't let slip anything. To bad, I really wanted to know if Lavender did snog Dean. Oh and why didn't I make a picture of Potter when he was in Katie's underwear? Stupid boy!  
  
'Draco? What are you thinking about?' Ginny asked me.  
  
'Huh?'.  
  
'what are you thinking about?'.  
  
'About the game, nice bra, Gin' I said with a grin on my face.  
  
She flushed red. She looked real sweet when she was red. When we were done eating it was half past 8.  
  
'Draco? Wanna play chess?' Ron asked me.  
  
'Yeah sure, Harry beat you to many?' I said grinning.  
  
'No, he didn't want to play, lost in his thoughts, I can guess what they are about'.  
  
'Yeah, well, let's go, I'm sure you can win, I didn't play it a lot'.  
  
'Hey Gin, it's a wonder, Ron and Malfoy having a civil talk together'.  
  
'Yeah, can't believe it, finally, they're friends!'.  
  
Ron and I started to play, I was really losing, but I didn't mind. It was nice though. Ginny was looking over my shoulder at the game and Hermione and Lavender sat in the two empty seats.  
  
'What's up with Harry?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Nothing, he's just worried'.  
  
'About what?'.  
  
'Can't and won't tell'.  
  
'Has it got something to do with the game?'.  
  
'No, this is way seriouser'.  
  
'Is it about Sirius?'.  
  
'No, but don't ask anymore, and don't talk with him about it'.  
  
'Oh well, I'm going to bed, I'm really tired. Good night luv' Ginny said, and she kissed me on the cheek.  
  
'Yeah good night'.  
  
'I'm going to bed too' Hermione kissed Ron and she walked with Ginny and Lavender to the commonroom.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
Ginny, you're lucky, you know that?'. We dressed into our nightgowns.  
  
'Why?'.  
  
'Well, I'll guess you have noticed his body?'.  
  
'Yeah, dûh. It's hard to miss' I said grinning.  
  
'Well, Harry doesn't look to bad either' Lavender said.  
  
'Oh, do I sence a upcoming romance?'.  
  
Lavender turned red.  
  
'So, you do feel something for Harry'.  
  
'Well, yeah I always did'.  
  
'Gin, are you letting Malfoy sleep in your bed again?' Hermione asked.  
  
'What are you talking about?'.  
  
'So you really didn't notice'.  
  
'What, what happened?'.  
  
'Malfoy slept in your bed last night, that's why he was lying on the ground this morning'.  
  
'What? He did? But how? Did-did something happen, you know what I mean'.  
  
'Calm down Gin, nothing happened, I guess, he was just lying on the floor next morning'.  
  
'Oh okay'.  
  
'Ain't sleeping yet?' Harry asked walking in the commonroom.  
  
'What? Erm, no, we were just talking'.  
  
Draco and Ron also walked in.  
  
They pulled of their clothes and also got in bed.  
  
After an hour someone got up.  
  
'Gin, you're awake?'.  
  
'Yes'.  
  
He was next to my bed now.  
  
'Can I come in?'.  
  
I pulled the blankets away and he got in next to me.  
  
'I heared you were in my bed last night too'.  
  
'Yeah, sorry, it was so sweet to see you sleep'.  
  
'Well, I don't mind. I kinda like it'.  
  
I laid my head down on his chest.  
  
'I love you' he wishpered.  
  
'I love you too'.  
  
Then I fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Next morning I woke Ginny.  
  
'Gin, get up. I have to get back to my own bed. Ron will get mad'.  
  
'Hum?' She said and she cuddeld up against me.  
  
'No Gin, get up. Please'.  
  
'What?'.  
  
'I have to get back to my own bed'.  
  
'But why? Ron was nice to you yesterday'.  
  
'Well yeah, but when he sees me lying in bed with you he will get mad'.  
  
'Huh, oh yeah' she moved her arms away from me.  
  
'Thanks'. But I still couldn't get up.  
  
'Why aren't you going?'.  
  
'Erm, your leg?'.  
  
She noticed her leg lyed over my two legs.  
  
'Oh sorry' she pulled her leg away.  
  
I got up and walked to my own bed. I slept with her the whole night! Well, nothing happened but I guess it is a start.  
  
It was 6 o'clock. I got back into my own bed but I couldn't sleep anymore. A owl fluttered in. It dropped a letter on my head. I was a black owl. Oh no, not this! I opened the letter:  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I'm really sorry to tell you that your dad just has died. He killed himself. Your mum was hurt too but she is in the hospital and doing real fine. It was my fault that you are stuck with the rest in the gryffindor room, but I thought it was nice to get to know each other better. I see you are doing fine. Go to the entrance of the commonroom and I will let you out. If you please, you can ask Ginny to come. I'm giving you the best of luck and send my greetings to your mother. Good luck.  
  
Greetings,  
  
Dumbledore  
  
No, no. I can't believe this. Mum is hurt. To my surprise I didn't think of my dad. I guess that was because he always was beating me and my mother. Finally we've lost him. But mum. Dumbledore said she was fine but I don't believe him.  
  
'Gin? Can you come please' I asked.  
  
'Sure, what's up?'.  
  
'My dad has just died, and my mother is hurt'.  
  
'Oh Draco, how awfull. Oh come here' She flung her arms around me.  
  
'I don't mind my dad's dead. Mum is better without him. But my mum is also hurt. Dumbledore said we could visit her'.  
  
'I will come, wait let me dress'.  
  
'No time, pull on a bathing wrap or something'.  
  
'Okay, wait' She walked out and then in again with a bathing wrap wrapped around her.  
  
'Lets go'.  
  
We walked down, the door was open and we walked to Dumbledore's office. He was waiting for us outside. He gave me a small hug and then transported us to a muggle hospital. She was in room 203 a nurse told us. We walked to the room.  
  
'Draco! What are you doing here?' she gasped, very weakly.  
  
'Dumbledore told me, oh mother are you alright?'.  
  
'Yeah, off course I am. And who is she?' mother smiled at Ginny.  
  
'This is Ginny Weasley. She is my girlfriend'.  
  
'Come here child'. Ginny walked to my mother.  
  
'You're very lucky with a boy like Draco'.  
  
'Yes, I know mam'.  
  
'Call me Narcissa'.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
Someone walked in.  
  
'Remus' mother said.  
  
I turned around and saw professor Lupin walking in.  
  
'Professor Lupin, nice to see you again!' Ginny said shaking hands with Lupin.  
  
'Nice to see you too Ginny, how's Harry doing?'.  
  
'Fine, he is really doing fine'.  
  
'Narcissa, how are you?'.  
  
'Fine, Remus. Just fine'.  
  
'Missing Lucius much?'.  
  
'You know I don't, I'm glad you are here'.  
  
I looked from Ginny to my mum and Lupin. Ginny smiled and winked.  
  
Lupin hugged my mum, wow, she was so strong, she just lost my dad and she is just not showing anything. I know she hated him, the only thing she stayed with him was me.  
  
'Mum? I will visit you again tonight' I said and kissed my mum.  
  
'Sure, till tonight. Bye Ginny, hope to see you again' My mum winked at me.  
  
'Good bye proffessor, Narcissa' Ginny said kindly and then we walked back to where Dumbledore was.  
  
'Done so soon?' He asked.  
  
'Yeah, Lupin is with her'.  
  
'Proffessor Lupin, Draco'.  
  
'Sorry, I forgot'.  
  
'She is doing fine?'.  
  
'Yeah, she cleared up real soon when she saw Proffessor Lupin' I said.  
  
'Oh yeah, that'.  
  
'What?'.  
  
'They had something going on back in their days at school, they looked real nice together but then your dad proposed to your mum and she said yes, just because of the money. She was real poor, I guess she still isn't over Remus'.  
  
'Ohw, I didn't know that'.  
  
'So now you do, let's get you two back to the commonroom. Does the rest like it that they are stuck?'.  
  
'Well everyone except Ron' Ginny said.  
  
'Ah yes, your brother, well it's just for 5 more days, I will let you two out again tonight'.  
  
'Thank you, proffessor'.  
  
We were transported back to Hogwarts, Ginny and I said good bye to Dumbledore and walked back to the commonroom. The door opened and then it closed again.  
  
'Where were you?' Ron asked.  
  
'Ron, don't be mad. His dad just died and his mum got hurt. We went to the hospital, we're going back tonight'.  
  
'Oh, I'm sorry Malfoy, but how did you two get out?'.  
  
'Dumbledore let us out'.  
  
'Oh'.  
  
'I'm going to put om some clothes' Ginny said and then she walked up to the dormitory.  
  
I sat down next to Ron and Harry.  
  
'Doing okay?'.  
  
'Yeah, I don't mind my dad's dead though, but that mum is hurt. I will hate dad for that forever. But hey, look at the good point. Now I can marry Ginny without my dad saying that I can't'.  
  
'You want to marry her?' Harry asked.  
  
'Well yeah, so have you thought about who you are going to marry?'.  
  
'No, no one likes me' he said sad.  
  
'Cheer up, there has to be someone'.  
  
'Where?'.  
  
'I don't know, somewhere, you'll find her'.  
  
'Thanks, so and Ron are you going to marry Hermione?'.  
  
'Yes, and Draco's right Harry, you'll find her someday'.  
  
'Yeah, guess so'.  
  
'Did I tell you Lupin was with my mum this morning?'.  
  
'He was?'.  
  
'Yeah, came walking in when we were there. They had something going on in their year at Hogwarts. Mum looked real happy when she saw him'.  
  
'Wow, that's wonderfull'.  
  
'Yeah, she's finally happy again, oh, I'm going to get dressed too, I'm getting a bit cold' I stood up and walked to the dormitory.  
  
I saw Ginny had her curtains drawn around her bed. I walked to her bed.  
  
'Hey, what are you doing?' I asked her, pulling the curtains away.  
  
'Just sitting here, thinking'. She was still in her night gown.  
  
I sat down next to her.  
  
'Where are Hermione and Lavender?'.  
  
'Taking a shower'.  
  
'Oh okay, so what were you thinking about?'.  
  
'You, and everything that has happened'.  
  
'Don't worrie'. I putted my arm around her and kissed her slytly, like being scared of her reaction.  
  
She kissed me back, but real passionant. The kiss grew intenser and I laid down on the bed, with Ginny on top of me. I slipped my hands under her night gown, moving them up and down on her back. She had her hands tangled up in my hair. I tickled her and she giggled. I guess she liked it so I continued.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
When Lavender and I walked out of the bathroom we heared someone giggle.  
  
'Gin?' I asked but no one answered.  
  
I looked at Lavender, with a slight grin on my face. Silently we walked to Ginny's bed, pulling the curtains a little away. We looked down and saw Malfoy and Ginny, well it's hard to explain. Whe pulled the curtain back and giggled, they didn't hear us, still laughing we walked down to the commonroom and sat down next to Harry and Ron.  
  
'What are you laughing about?' Harry asked.  
  
'Oh, girls stuff, not that funny' Lavender said, laughing even harder.  
  
I got tears in my eyes because I was laughing so hard.  
  
'Oh, I will never understand girls' Ron said complaining.  
  
'Have you heared of Malfoy's dad?'.  
  
'No, what is with him?'.  
  
'He died this morning, and his mum is hurt, Ginny and Malfoy went to the hospital this morning, Dumbledore let them out'.  
  
'Ohw, that's why.' Lavender said. I knew what she was going to say so I shot her a angry look. She shutted up.  
  
'Yeah, that's why.?'.  
  
'Oh nothing'.  
  
'Tell'.  
  
'No, I won't. it isn't important. I have to get my book, are you coming Lavender?' I said and together we walked up to the dormitory. The giggiling had stopped now but now we heared some kind of slurping noices. Again we laughed.  
  
'Let's get our books and go down again, it isn't nice to disturb them' Lavender said with a grin.  
  
'No, your right. I hope they stop in time. Malfoy can get arrested for this'.  
  
'Yeah'. And again we walked down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I heared someone talk but I didn't stop, Ginny's neck tasted to nice.  
  
'Draco, I heared something'.  
  
'Huh?' I said between my kisses.  
  
'Yeah, someone was talking. Stop. I don't want to get caught'.  
  
'Ah please, please' I begged.  
  
'No sorry, and I don't want to get you get arrested for this, I'm still underage you know'.  
  
'Oh, the stupid law' I said and went back to her mouth.  
  
'No Draco, please stop, we just have to!'.  
  
'Oh okay' I looked up and saw that Ginny's lips were a bit swollen, her neck was bright red, her hair was loose and wild and her night gown was pulled a bit down.  
  
Ginny got off of me and I got up putting a arm around her.  
  
'Gin, your neck is real red. Ron will notice'.  
  
'Oh shit, I haven't thought of that, well I will put on some clothes with a big coll' she said a bit worried.  
  
She got up and walked to her closet. She pulled on some clothes, a short skirt and a coll sweather. She brushed her hair and looked at her neck to see if you still could see some red. Yes, the coll only covered half of her neck and her lips were still a bit swollen.  
  
'Oh no, Ron will notice for sure'.  
  
'Just say you have been scratching you neck, I'm going to take a shower' I said and I walked to the bathroom. Then I turned around and said:  
  
'Are you coming or not?'.  
  
She looked startled at me.  
  
'Just kidding' Then I closed the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
I walked down to the commonroom. Oh god, how was I going to explain this. And who was it that was laughing, the person must have heared us. When I sat down between Lavender and Hermione they both winked at me. So they heared us, well I'm glad it was them. I scratched my neck to make it looke like it was still itching. My neck was still a bit wet of Draco's kisses. Oh, you won't ever know, not in a million years how good he kisses. I wish I wasn't 16. Life will be a lot easier if I was 17.  
  
'Gin, don't scratch your neck, it's already red. You know what mum would say'.  
  
'Sorry' I said as I was getting red.  
  
Lavender and Hermione laughed. They both knew my neck wasn't itching.  
  
'Where is Malfoy?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Taking a shower'.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
'Who wants to play chess?'.  
  
'Ron!' we all said together.  
  
'Sorry, I'm bored'.  
  
'Yeah me too, lets go and do something' Lavender said.  
  
'What would you want to do?'.  
  
'Erm, we can go swimming'.  
  
'How would you do that?'.  
  
'I can magic a pool in stead of this room'.  
  
'Cool, I'm going to get my swimsuit' Lavender said.  
  
'Wait, I'll come with you, when this pool is done, SWIMMINELIA'.  
  
3 seconds later we stood beside a very large pool with slide and everything.  
  
'Wow, cool'.  
  
Hermione, Lavender and I walked up to the dormitorie. Draco was still in the shower. We pulled our bikini's on and walked back down.  
  
'Whoo!' Ron and Harry shouted together.  
  
The 3 of us went red.  
  
'Wait, where are your swimsuits?'.  
  
'They are up our dormitorie remember?'.  
  
'Oh yeah, well magic a pair'.  
  
The two boys magiced a pair of swimboxers, pulled them on in the dormitorie, came back down and jumped into the pool. We jumped after them splashing them. When Draco came down he was almost pulled into the pool by us.  
  
'What's this?' he asked.  
  
'Hermione magiced a pool, great ey?'.  
  
'Yeah wait, I will put my boxers on too' he said and walked away.  
  
5 minutes later he came back and also jumped into the pool.  
  
'Let's go down the slide' Lavender said and we all followed her to the slide.  
  
Harry went first but he stopped half way down. We all bumped into him. He wouldn't move.  
  
'Ah come on Harry, move!'.  
  
'Nope'.  
  
'Why not?'.  
  
'Because I won't'.  
  
'Then you won't'.  
  
I tried to stand up and walked back up to where Draco sat. I sat down next to him.  
  
'I know something that will make him move'.  
  
I kissed him and he kissed back.  
  
'Ah please, come on. Harry I can't look at this, please move'.  
  
'Not before I get a kiss from Lavender'.  
  
'What?!' Lavender said.  
  
'I want a kiss from you'.  
  
'Why?'.  
  
'Erm, I don't know'.  
  
'Kiss him, then we can finally get away from here!' Ron said.  
  
'Oh okay'. Lavender stood up and slipped so she fell over Harry.  
  
'I said kiss me, not lie on top of me!' He said grinning.  
  
Lavender gave him a kiss, but he kissed very passionant back. Lavender didn't stop.  
  
'Ah come on, not you too!'.  
  
'Come here Ron' Hermione said and she kissed Ron.  
  
Harry slid down with Lavender on top of him, still kissing. Hermione let go of Ron and they both slid down too and then we slid down. Finally they were together. We had a waterfight and we, the girls won! Hahaha, how sweet they looked when they lost. At that moment we became very close friends. I really liked it and Draco decided to return back to Hogwarts and was going to ask Dumbledore if he could be in Gryffindor. And he asked me if I wanted to stay over the summer, Ron, Harry, Lavender and Hermione could come also. He thought that the house was way to empty now his dad was gone. That night we went back to the hospital. Narcissa was doing really well. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lavender came too. We talked with Narcissa about our plans for this summer. Narcissa suggested that we could envite the whole Gryffindor house and let them stay for a few days and have a big party at the end! This was the most wonderful day of my life.  
  
The week flew by and the fat lady came back to let students in who returned. They looked scared when they heared Draco was going to stay at Hogwarts for the last year and in Gryffindor. They boys dormitory was repeared to our annoyance. The first night all the girls were back we had a major conversation what happened to every one in the holiday. Katie had first really slept with someone and was very proud of it. Alicia had found a really nice boy in her vacation in France and Kim, Ginny's friend finally had a boyfriend, someone named by the name of Duncan. She was totally in love with him, and then came the moment Katie asked us how our holiday has been.  
  
'So how has your holiday been?' Katie asked.  
  
'Very nice, we had a major pool party, a pillow fight and it was really nice'.  
  
'Cool, I heared you were stuck in here'.  
  
'Yeah, but that made it nice'.  
  
'And. well you know'.  
  
'Oh erm, no nothing else happened' Hermione lied.  
  
Well, she didn't lie but she didn't tell she was with Ron now, Harry was with Lavender and I with my really sweet Draco.  
  
'Oh well, what do you expect with boys like Harry, Ron and Malfoy'.  
  
'I'm tired, I'm going to bed, good night' I said.  
  
'Yeah me too' Lavender said.  
  
I pulled off my clothes and putted on my new night gown I had got from of Draco.  
  
'Wow, what's that?'.  
  
'Oh, just a present' I said with a very large grin.  
  
'Oh, okay'.  
  
I went to bed and started thinking cause there was a lot of noice in the room. I thought about how cold my bed was without Draco and about the coming summer. How wonderfull that is going to be! A whole summer with Draco. I hope my parents will let me, well they just have to! When they voices died I fell asleep. Next morning I woke of the noices of Hermione and Lavender. The rest of the girls were still sleeping.  
  
'Ah Gin, you are awake, let's go down. Harry, Ron and Draco already are awake'. Our group called Draco now by his front name.  
  
'Oh okay, let me dress'. I pulled on my robes and walked down with Hermione and Lavender.  
  
'Hey' Draco said getting up and kissing me.  
  
'Hey, have you told anything to the other boys?'.  
  
'No, course not'.  
  
'Okay, we didn't either'.  
  
'Good'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~  
  
The end of the year came and every one passed his or hers exam. They put Ginny a year further so she wouldn't have to spend another year at Hogwarts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~  
  
~*~  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Finally, it was summer. Ginny would arrive tomorrow. She still had to arrange a lot with her parents. They were real mad at her. But they let her and Ron stay. Hermione and Harry would also arrive tomorrow, Lavender too but she would come late in the afternoon. I went down to my mum, and. Lupin. He was staying too, to comfort my mother. But I guess he wasn't just staying for that reason.  
  
'Hey mum, Remus'.  
  
'Hello Draco, dear'.  
  
'Can I please apparate to Ginny, just for one hour. I can't wait till tomorrow'.  
  
'Sure, but be carefull, you don't know if her parents like you'.  
  
'Yeah, mum, I know. See you'.  
  
I apparated from the room and appeared a few seconds later in the small room of Ginny. She wasn't there. I guess I can take a look around. I looked around in her room. The door opened and Ginny came in.  
  
'Draco!' she shouted, hugging and kissing me.  
  
'Hi' I grinned.  
  
'What are you doing here?'.  
  
'Visiting you, I apparated here'.  
  
'Oh good, I couldn't stand another day without you!'.  
  
'Yeah, I thought the same'.  
  
'Let's go down, so you can meet my parents'.  
  
'I don't know if that is such a good idea'.  
  
'Ah come on, Harry is here too'. She pulled me towards the door.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
We walked down to the small living room. This was something else compared with my house.  
  
'Mum, dad. I want you to meet someone' Ginny called to the kitchen door.  
  
Her mum and dad walked in the room.  
  
'You know Draco'.  
  
'Oh hello' her dad said, forcing a smile.  
  
'Hello sir, hello mam'.  
  
'Hello'.  
  
Harry, Ron and the twins also walked in.  
  
'Draco! What are you doing here?' Ron asked surprised.  
  
'Visiting you lovely sister'.  
  
Ron gave me a slap on the back and Harry did the same.  
  
'Good to see you again, but we would see you tomorrow'.  
  
'Yeah, but I was becaming desperate to see Ginny, and I wanted to give my mum and Lupin some time alone' I said grinning.  
  
'Yeah, know what you mean'.  
  
We sat down, talking loudly. Ginny's mum and dad left us alone.  
  
'So what have you been doing this summer?'. I asked them.  
  
'The same as always, yesterday we went to Hogsmeade'.  
  
The hour flew by and then it was time for me to go home.  
  
'Well, see you tomorrow then' I said, kissing Ginny and then I apparated back home.  
  
Lupin was reading a book in the our very large living room and mum was already in bed.  
  
'So how was Ginny?' Lupin asked with a smile.  
  
'Fine, she was really doing great. It was nice to see her again'.  
  
'Good, is the whole Gryffindor house coming tomorrow?'.  
  
'No, the day after tomorrow, why?'.  
  
'Well, your mum and I want to go and stay two days somewhere in London. This is going to be real though for her. After all what happened. She needs some rest, so the first two days we will be gone'. Lupin said.  
  
I couldn't believe this was happening. I was going to have the house for myself for two days! I have to write every one about this.  
  
'So, what do you think?'.  
  
'It's fantastic!' I screamed.  
  
'Thought you would say that, but I have to tell you this, be sure that the house is clean when we come back'.  
  
'Yeah sure, so when are you leaving?'.  
  
'Tomorrow evening'.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
'Well, I'm going to bed too, see you tomorrow, Draco'.  
  
'Yeah see you'.  
  
Lupin walked out of the room. Yes, two days without my mum and Lupin. This was going to be wonderfull! I have to tell every one right now and let them bring every one they want. And they can arrive already tomorrow night. I will throw a party then. I owled the whole Gryffindor house and got owls back from every one. Every one was very excited and would bring someone. And now I have to take care of the drinks. Well, I will do that tomorrow with Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione. Harry lived with the muggles real long (he was now living with Sirius) and I guess he knows what good drinks are. I went to bed also and fell asleep almost at once. The next morning my mum awoke me.  
  
'Draco, get up. Ginny, Ron and Harry are here'.  
  
'What? So soon?'.  
  
'It's half past 12 you sleep head' came the voice of Ginny as she walked in my bedroom.  
  
'Wow, this is almost as large as our whole house' she said very impressed.  
  
'Yeah, I know'.  
  
'And look at your bed, that is at least as big as my room!'.  
  
'Mmhmm'.  
  
'Well, get dressed!'.  
  
'Okay okay'.  
  
I got out of bed, dressed quickly and then walked down with Ginny to Ron and Harry.  
  
My mum was packing.  
  
'I haven't send you an owl, did I?'.  
  
'No you haven't, what's up?'.  
  
'My mum and Lupin are going to London for 2 days, so we have the house for ourselves. I'm trowing a big party tonight. The whole Gryffindor house is coming tonight and we have to take care of the drinks, so lets go'.  
  
'Wow, that's cool!'.  
  
'And we have to decorate'.  
  
'Yeah, lets go'.  
  
We walked out of the manor and went to the nearest muggle village. We went to something that was called a supermarket.  
  
'This is called passoa, this is bacardi and this, this is real good, this is called bailys'.  
  
'What is it?'.  
  
'It's something that muggles drink and they are getting real drunk of it, it tast real good, let's take about 8 bottles each'.  
  
'That much?' Ginny asked.  
  
'Well yeah, there are coming a lot of people, are the first years coming?'.  
  
'No, just the third to the seventh'.  
  
'Good, then it will be real fun'.  
  
We paid for the drinks, the woman at the counter looked at us very surprised, expecially at our "weird" words. I laughed seeing her face.  
  
We walked back to the manor and put the drinks in the kitchen. Lupin and my mum walked in.  
  
'We are leaving now, then it won't be that busy. Have fun and behave!' My mum said.  
  
'Yeah, we will, you two have fun too'.  
  
I kissed my mum good bye and then they left.  
  
'Shall we decorate the room?'.  
  
'Yeah, good idea'.  
  
We walked to our living room. I magiced the couches and tables and chairs to the side. We magiced lights at the sealing, decoratet the room with every thing that was nice and made a real big dancing floor. It looked real nice when we were done.  
  
'Oh wait, the music' I said and magiced some very large boxes in each side of the room. We used muggle music, cause every one would like that.  
  
'I guess you don't want to go in those clothes' I asked them.  
  
'No, but do you have something else?'.  
  
'Off course I do, come with me'.  
  
We walked up the large stairs to a wardrobe, it was a large room with just clothes in it.  
  
'This is the girls wardrobe and this is the boys' I told them, leading Ron and Harry to another room.  
  
'Pick your clothes' I said grinning looking at the stunned faces of them.  
  
They searched the room for some nice clothes. When they were done we brought our clothes to our bedrooms. We had rooms enough in the house so that every one would have a bedroom for himself. When we were done we went down to wait for the girls. The bell rang and Harry, Ron and I answered the door. Lavender stood in the doorway.  
  
'Lev! You are soon!' Harry said kissing her.  
  
'Yeah I know, I couldn't wait for the party tonight'.  
  
'The girls are upstairs in the wardrobe, it's up these stairs, then down the hall on your left, left again and then it is the 24th room on your right, you will find it' I said.  
  
'Yeah, I'll try'.  
  
She left. We walked back to the living room and sat down in the seats in the corner. We talked about the summer plans, what we were going to do the rest of the summer here. I suggested that we could have a pool party and have another party in the house.  
  
'Do you like living in such a big house?' Ron asked.  
  
'Well yeah, you have a lot of space, that was nice because then I could run away from my father but now I loose my mother all the time, it's way too big for us two. I'm glad you are here now'.  
  
'Wow, I wish I could live in this house, I would like that'.  
  
The girls came down, also let their clothes in their rooms. The door bell rang again and we walked to the door. I answered. Dean, Neville and some other boys from Gryffindor walked in. We greeted them, and Harry, Ron and I walked them to their rooms. And then to the wardrobe to pick out some clothes. The bell rang again by then. The girls from Gryffindor from the sixth and seventh year came in. Ginny, Lavender and Hermione brought them to the wardrobe. The we all showed them their rooms. The next half an hour the rest of Gryffindor came and when every one eated something it was 7 o'clock. Every one got dressed, and the boys went down to our living room and waited for the girls. All the girls came down and at last Ginny, Lavender and Hermione came down, wearing each a long silk dress, Ginny a green one, with red flames, Lavender purple and Hermione blue with yellow suns. We greeted them and sat down somewhere. Finally the party started. We danced, kissed, danced some more, kissed some more and drank a bit too much. Well, the six of us didn't but the rest did, so the most of them were drunk. The party lasted to late in the night, when every one went to bed it was 4 o'clock in the morning. Ginny was sleeping with me. Finally, I couldn't stand another night alone. The next morning everybody awoke very late, some having a hell of an headache. We had breakfast in our great dining hall and then we went outside to play Quidditch. The boys played, the girls watched, talking loudly about last night. Some times all the girls giggled and then we would laugh of the noice. We didn't play a good game of Quidditch because we also were talking about last night. We flew down to the girls and suggested that we could have a game of hide and seek in our house, the girls could hide and when a boy would find a girl he could kiss her, if he wanted. The girls agreed. We walked back to the house. All the boys counted to hunderd and the girls hid.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
We ran from the room and up the stairs hiding every where. As Draco's room was as far away from the room where the boys were I thought that would be the best place to hide. They would never find me here. I opened the door and walked in. So where could I hide? In the closet? Nah, to obvisious. What about under the bed? No, would be too easy. Wait, I could hide in his private bathroom, no one would look there. So I walked to his bathroom. It was very big made of white stone, a lot of mirrors, a closet, a bathtub and. a Jaccuzi! I hid in the the closet. That would be the best place. I heared screams in the hall, and a few moments later a few girls laughed. The door to Draco's bedroom opened and I heared footsteps.  
  
'So were is she?' I heared Harry say.  
  
'Don't know, she is the last girl, so she must have hid very good' Ron said.  
  
'Yeah, I'm almost sure she is in here' Draco said.  
  
Oh god, they are going to find me for sure.  
  
They pulled open the closet in the bedroom.  
  
'No, not here, maybe under the bed?' Harry said.  
  
'No, not here either' Ron said.  
  
'Aha, I know were she is!' Draco said.  
  
Oh no, he's coming this way. I heared his footsteps, opening the door and walking in the bathroom.  
  
'Hello Ginny, I know you are here' He said laughing.  
  
He pulled open the closet and grinned. Then he kissed me. I kissed back but stopped when Ron and Harry came in.  
  
'You hid very well, you're the last girl' Draco said.  
  
'Yeah I know, I thought this would be the last place they would search'.  
  
'You were right, I didn't think anyone would hide here, no one knows where my room is, except you'.  
  
'That's why I hid here'.  
  
'Let's go back down, everyone is waiting'.  
  
The four of us walked down.  
  
'Did you find her?' Dean asked.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'Good job, Gin. Every one thought you would be lost forever' Katie said laughing.  
  
'Yeah well, they found me'.  
  
The afternoon everyone went their own way. Hermione, Lavender and I walked in Draco's very, over-large back garden.  
  
'I like it here' I said.  
  
'Yeah me too, living in such a big house' Hermione said.  
  
'So you think Draco's mum has a crush on Lupin?' Lavender said.  
  
'Well, maybe, they look that way but maybe they are just good friends'.  
  
'Gin, what do you think. Have you seen the way he looks at her. That isn't just good friendship, he has the same glow in his eyes as Draco has when he looks at you'.  
  
I flushed red.  
  
'So, did anything happen last night?'.  
  
'Well if you mean., no, and you?'.  
  
'Nope, but some did' Hermione said.  
  
'What? Who?'.  
  
'Didn't you hear that this morning? Every one talked about it'.  
  
'Oh, but who?'.  
  
'Erm, I thought it was Katie, Dean too, and Neville, and some more'.  
  
'Neville?' I said laughing.  
  
'Yeah, I guess he really did change'.  
  
'With who?'.  
  
'Katie with some boy that Alicia brought, Dean with a girl I don't know and Neville with some girl in the sixth year'.  
  
'I don't know if I'm ready for it' Hermione said.  
  
'Yeah, that is mine problem too' I said silent.  
  
'Well, just don't do anything till you know' Lavender said.  
  
'Yeah we know, what about you?'.  
  
Lavender flushed bright red and she turned her head away.  
  
'What? You don't mean to say that' I giggled.  
  
'Lavender! Did it happen last night?' Hermione said and she giggled too.  
  
'Erm well, yes. It didn't mean to happen but we just couldn't stop ourselves'.  
  
'Was it you and Harry?'.  
  
She nodded.  
  
'Whooo, I'm happy for you, and how is he?'.  
  
'I must say very good but I haven't talked to him since this morning. He was just avoiding me'.  
  
'You have to talk to him, sort it out'.  
  
'Yeah, but what if he doesn't want to talk to me anymore?'.  
  
'We'll make him, lets go'.  
  
We dragged Lavender back to the manor and to Harry.  
  
'Sort it out, you two' Hermione said firmly.  
  
'What?' Ron asked, not informed by Harry yet.  
  
'Come on, let's leave them alone. They have to sort out a real big something' I said, grabbing Draco's arm and pulled him out of the manor.  
  
'So what is up with those two?' Draco said.  
  
'Didn't Harry tell you?'.  
  
'No, he didn't say anything, so what's up?'.  
  
'I don't think I could tell you, ask Harry' I said.  
  
'Why don't you just tell us, he's our friend'.  
  
'Yeah, and Lavender is ours, and I don't want to embarres her or anything'.  
  
'Please tell' Draco begged.  
  
'We might as well tell them' Hermione said to me.  
  
'Well, something happened to them last night, and Harry has been avoiding Lavender since this morning'.  
  
'What?! You don't mean good, old Potter lost his virginity last night?' Draco said.  
  
'Keep it down!'.  
  
Ron and Draco laughed.  
  
'That's why he was acting so strange this morning'.  
  
'We have to speak him about this, don't we Ron?'.  
  
'Yeah, we do that when he is done with Lavender'.  
  
The two boys sniggered.  
  
'Please don't tease him. He doesn't deserve that'.  
  
'Okay your right, but a little won't mind'.  
  
'Well, maybe a little then' I said with a grin.  
  
'That's my girl, I know you can't say no to me'.  
  
'You just wait!'.  
  
'For what?'.  
  
'Erm.'.  
  
'Hahahahaha, lost your tongue'.  
  
'You wouldn't like it if I did'.  
  
'Guess your right'.  
  
'See, I always have the last word! That is what you get when you live with 5 boys'.  
  
Hermione and I laughed.  
  
  
  
'What is so funny?' Harry asked, walking towards us'.  
  
'Well, if it isn't our all grown up boy' Ron said laughing.  
  
'Shut up' Harry said turning red.  
  
'Were is Lavender?'.  
  
'She went to the toilet, she is coming to us when she is done'.  
  
'So you sorted it out?'.  
  
'Yeah' Harry said with a grin.  
  
Draco and Ron saw this and slapped him on his back.  
  
'Good boy' Draco said laughing.  
  
'Boys, I'll never understand them'.  
  
Lavender came walking towards us.  
  
'Hi' I said.  
  
'Hi'.  
  
'What's the time?'.  
  
'Erm, it's 5 o'clock'.  
  
'Okay, what do you want to do?'.  
  
'We can go and swim'.  
  
'Okay'  
  
We, Lavender, Hermione and I, walked to our bedrooms, pulled on our bikini's and went down again to the pool. It was a very big pool. There were some other Gryffindors, they were in there third and fourth year. I saw them in our common room but I didn't know who they are. We jumped in the pool and waited for the boys. 10 minutes after we were there they jumped in the pool. By then we were lying on the ground, to get a nice tan. The boys swam, splashing us with water every 5 minutes but we didn't care. We were just talking.  
  
'So, how about you and Harry then?' Hermione asked Lavender.  
  
'Well, we talked about it, what happened and we said that we better should wait some more time, for our next time'.  
  
'Oh okay, but you did like it didn't you? You weren't drunk or anything?'.  
  
'No, we both wanted it, and we both liked it, but it went a little too quick'.  
  
'Yeah, I understand. (*Splash!*) Oh how immature they are, splashing us the whole time'.  
  
'We have to think of something to get them back, what are we eating toninght?'.  
  
'I don't know, why?'  
  
'Well, maybe we should start a food fight, I would love to throw a pudding in Draco's face' I said grinning.  
  
'And I bet you would love to lick it off' Hermione said laughing.  
  
'Well, yeah, wouldn't you? With Ron I mean'.  
  
'Guess so'.  
  
'But the food fight is a nice idea, who starts?'.  
  
'I do, I will throw something at him, without anyone noticing'.  
  
'Okay, I can't wait'.  
  
When it was 7 o'clock we hit for the dining hall. The boys sat in front of us, good. When we had enough food, it was time for the deserts. Every one was talking loudly, and Draco was looking at his food. This was the right time. I picked up my pudding and throwed it right into his face.  
  
'What the.?'.  
  
Hermione, Lavender and I laughed real hard. The rest noticed it too and also laughed. Draco picked up his ice cream and throwed it at me. That lead to a major food fight. We all were covered with ice cream, pudding and butter cream. There was a very big mess in the dining hall. Hermione began nagging that the house elves had to clean everything up but everyone aggreed that we would clean it. So we started cleaning up. That was real fun. Every now and then someone throwed something at someone. After 2 hours we were done cleaning. We all sat in the living room when it started raining, storming and there was lightning. The lights went out and it was real dark. We lid candles every where in the house. The house looked real nice. Some went to bed cause they were real tired of last night. I also went to bed. Lavender and Hermione came with me. The boys decided to stay down a bit longer. We walked to our rooms and pulled on our night gowns. I laid in my bed and fell asleep almost at once. I didn't hear Draco come in an hour later. He pulled of his clothes and laid down next to me. Without me knowing it I cuddled up against him, and then he also fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco's POV  
  
The next morning I was woken by voices coming to Ginny's room. I quickly got out of the bed and hid in the bathroom. Whoever it was, I don't want to give them a wrong idea.  
  
'Gin? Your awake?'.  
  
'Humm?' Ginny said.  
  
Hermione and Lavender walked in.  
  
'What's up?'.  
  
'You know it's Harry's birthday tomorrow. So We decided to get him some presents today'.  
  
'Okay, where shall we go?'.  
  
'London?'.  
  
'Yeah sure, shall we ask Draco and Ron to come too?'.  
  
'We can do that, but won't Harry notice?'.  
  
'I know something, I will put a sleeping potion on him. Then he'll wake when we get back' Hermione said.  
  
'Okay, let me get dress okay? You two go look for Ron and Draco, and put a sleeping potion on Harry' Ginny said.  
  
Lavender and Hermione walked away. Ginny climbed out of her bed and pulled of a very beautifull summer dress from the closet. She walked to the bathroom and gave a little sqeek when she saw me.  
  
'What are you doing here?'.  
  
'I heared Hermione and Lavender coming to your bedroom so I hid here. I'll leave and get dressed too'.  
  
I apparated from the room. I quickly got dressed and walked down to the hall way were Hermione, Ron and Lavender were standing. 5 minutes later Ginny came down.  
  
'Shall we go?' she asked.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
We all apparated and 5 seconds later we were on picadilly circus.  
  
'So, what shall we get him?'.  
  
'A birthday cake, and well, this is hard'.  
  
'Yeah, I really don't know what to get him. We have to get him some thing muggle like. As he doesn't need anything anymore for school' Ginny said.  
  
'A new broom?'.  
  
'Do you want to give him the newest firebolt?'.  
  
'That's a lot of money. We can't afford it'.  
  
'Yeah, you're right. Let's just go into some shops and see if we can find something'.  
  
We walked into different sort of shops. We asked some sailsmen/women what we could buy a 17 year old boy. After 5 hours we left Londen with aftershave, clothes, a very over large birthday cake and some other small presents.  
  
We hid the presents and went to wake up Harry. He was real surprised that he slept that long. The most Gryffindor students had left, because they were going on holiday. That night, when my mum and Lupin came back every one except Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Lavender were gone. We had a big dinner and we talked about the past two days, what we had done and if my mum and Lupin enjoyed their little holiday. After dinner we watched a movie, Gladiator. Harry, Ron and I were "Fighting" afterwards, trying to look like a gladiator, "killing" each other. The girls laughed at us. At 11 o'clock the bell rang. My mum answered. Sirius and a very good looking woman, don't worrie not as good as Ginny, walked in. Harry flung himself around Sirius' neck. We met the woman, her name was, Guinevere. She was Sirius' girlfriend. We talked with each other and it was very late in the night, 4 o'clock, when we went to bed. As soon as Ginny and I were in my bedroom she started kissing me. I pulled back surprisingly. She looked at me, smiled and then pulled me back into the kiss. We fell back onto the bed and she started pulling of my clothes. I pulled of her dress. Oh, how soft her skin feels, I couldn't control myself anymore. Before I knew it we were both naked. It was really nice, just as I thought my first time would be. At half past 8 there was a knock on the door.  
  
'Draco?' My mum asked.  
  
'Hmm?'.  
  
'Breakfast'.  
  
'What? This early?'.  
  
'Yeah, hurry up'.  
  
I couldn't answer cause Ginny woke up and started kissing me again.  
  
'Heard me?'.  
  
'Yeah' I mumbled.  
  
'What are you doing?'.  
  
'Nothing' still mumbling.  
  
'Okay, but hurry up, you have to get down within 10 minutes or else breakfast is getting cold, the elves made some very nice looking toast'.  
  
'Mmmmhmm'.  
  
I returned to Ginny, kissing her. We didn't notice the time, after 10 minutes my mother came up again.  
  
'Draco! Get down here, now!'.  
  
'Yes' I said annoyed.  
  
'Oh yeah, and do you know where Ginny is?'.  
  
Shit, off course, she isn't there either, erm think Draco, think.  
  
'It's Harry's birthday today so check the attic, maybe she is there making a few changes to the presents'.  
  
'Okay'. My mum left.  
  
'Gin, get dressed and go after my mum, tell her that you were packing the presents'.  
  
'Okay' She gave me a little kiss and quickly pulled on some clothes, brushed her hair and ran after my mum.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
Oh god, you don't know how good I'm feeling. I really must say Draco is really good in bed. But now I have to find his mum. I ran up to the attic.  
  
'Narcissa, I heared you were looking for me?'.  
  
'Yes, where were you?'.  
  
'Packing Harry's presents'.  
  
'Okay, well let's go down to breakfast'.  
  
When we came down Draco was already there. I sat down next to him. He gave me a good morning kiss as though he hasn't seen me this morning. We eated our breakfast and went back upstairs. We had to pack Harry's presents. We putted a little spell on them so they would pack atomatic.  
  
'I love you' Draco said when we were done.  
  
'I love you too, I really do'.  
  
~*~  
  
This was the time.  
  
'You really do?'.  
  
'Yes, off course I do'.  
  
I got on my knees in front her and holded her hand, opening a box with a ring in it, with my other hand.  
  
'My dearest Ginny, would you do me the pleasure of becoming my wife?'.  
  
She looked at me stumbled. Then she said:  
  
'Yes! Yes, I'll marry you! Oh Draco I love you so much!'.  
  
I slid the ring on her finger and she flung herself around me and kissed me. Then she stood up and picked up Harry's presents.  
  
'Verginia Lupin, you get back here, now!' I said laughing.  
  
My mum and Lupin were getting married real soon so my last name was now Lupin.  
  
She dropped the presents and walked back to me. Oh, how nice that sounds, Ginny Lupin. We kissed again and then got up and walked down to the garden where the others were. We sat down on the ground next to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lavender. My mum, Lupin, Sirius and Guinevere were talking near the water.  
  
'So what were you talking about?' Ginny asked.  
  
'About how nice Sirius and Guinevere look together'.  
  
'Yeah, they sure do'.  
  
'So why are they here?'.  
  
'I have to go home tonight, Lavender do you wanna come?'  
  
'Yeah! Off course I do'.  
  
A owl flew by and dropped a letter on Rons lap. Ron opened it and read it.  
  
'From who is it?'.  
  
'Mum's. About the holiday, here read it'. Ron gave the letter to Ginny.  
  
I read it with her:  
  
Dear Ron and Ginny,  
  
I hope you are enjoying yourselves at the Malfoy Manor, but we want to go on Holiday to Denmark, so we will be picking you up tonight. See you then.  
  
Love,  
  
Mum  
  
'What?! Why are we going on holiday to Denmark?'.  
  
'I don't know'.  
  
'We don't even have money for that!'  
  
'I'm going to write mum' Ron said and he wrote a note on the back of the letter. When he was done he gave the letter to Ginny. Together we read it.  
  
Dear mum,  
  
I don't want to be rude or anything but we don't have money for a holiday and we are really enjoying ourselves here and we don't want to leave.  
  
Love,  
  
Ron  
  
Ginny tied the letter to the owls leg and it flew off again. Within an half an hour we got a letter back.  
  
Ron,  
  
Fred and George's joke shop has made the best selling shop in England, they have gotten one million Galleons for that. And about you don't want to leave, we're picking you up if you want to or not!  
  
Mum  
  
'Wow, a million Galleons, but why Denmark. I don't want to leave! I was just engaged and I want to be with my fiancé!'. Before she knew what she was saying she clasped her hands in front of her mouth.  
  
'What? Are you engaged Ginny?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Yes, I asked her this morning'. Ginny showed her ring.  
  
'Wow, I'm really happy for you Gin!' Lavender and Hermione said hugging Ginny tight.  
  
'Yeah, me too' Ron said.  
  
'Wishing you the best of luck. You look real cute together' Harry said.  
  
'Thanks you all, wait Ron, why don't Draco and Hermione come with us?'.  
  
'Yeah, good idea!'.  
  
We talked the whole day, and we told my mum, Lupin, Sirius and Guinevere about Ginny and I getting married. Sirius asked us if we aren't a bit too young but Lupin explained that wizards always getting married at 17. Off course we didn't forget Harry's Birthday and at dinner we gave Harry his presents. He really liked them and when it was 8 o'clock he, Sirius, Guinevere and Lavender left. The four of us left went upstairs to pack our bags. I really didn't know if Ginny's parents would allow me to come. Hermione could come for sure. They always liked her but me? At 9 o'clock the door bell rang. I answered.  
  
'Hello, do you want to come in?' I said.  
  
'Yes thank you Malfoy'.  
  
I shrudded when I heared that name.My name is Draco, not Malfoy! Kindly I let them in, not showing them my feelings. Ginny came running down the stairs hugging her mum and dad. My mum and Lupin came in and led them to the living room.  
  
'We'll get Ron' Ginny said and we left them alone.  
  
We walked up to Rons bedroom and knocked.  
  
'Mum and Dad are here' Ginny said.  
  
'Yeah, coming'. Ron opened the door.  
  
'Where is Hermione?'.  
  
'She is still packing her bag'.  
  
We went to Hermione's bedroom and then the four of us went down. Ginny's mum and dad were talking with my mum and Lupin. We went to sit with them.  
  
'Mum? Can Hermione and Draco come with us?' Ron asked.  
  
'Erm, well, yeah I guess so, what do you think Arthur?'.  
  
'Yeah, that's okay'.  
  
I thought they didn't say that very agreeing. I guess they don't want me with them. But I won't let Ginny go all by herself, I can't leave her now. So we went upstairs, brought our bags back down and loaded them in the car. I said goodbye to my mum and Lupin and said we would be back after a week. The car left and we went to the Burrow, to pick up Fred, George, Percy, Bill and Charlie. I was surprised that we all fitted in the car. We took off to the airport. We were going there by plane. We checked in and Ginny, Ron, Hermione and I went to walk trough the airport looking in all the Muggle shops. I never been in an plane and I admitt I'm a bit scared. The plane left at 11 o'clock. We went to the gate and got into the plane. Ginny and I had seats next to the window. Ron and Hermione were sitting in front of us and Fred and George behind us. We were talking loudly about how we could fly without magic. The mum and dad of Ginny told us to shut up because we were drawing to much attention. The plane took off and I really liked it. We were reallly high in the air. It was a one hour flight. Because it was really late Ginny laid down against me and fell asleep. Fred and George were talking about their joke shop and Hermione and Ron were talking about what they were going to do in Denmark. I also fell asleep and was woken a half an hour later by the stewardess because there was food being served. I woke Ginny to ask if she wanted something. Without knowing what she was saying she said she wanted a bag of Bertie Blott's every favour beans. Fred and George started laughing. She fell asleep again. I said to the stewardess that I wanted a coke and a bag of crisps. I paid for it and started eating. Fred and George still were laughing.  
  
'Malfoy? Want a sweet?' George asked.  
  
'No, I know what kind of sweets they are and never ever again call me Malfoy! My name is Draco Lupin!'.  
  
'What?!'.  
  
'Lupin?'.  
  
'Yeah Lupin, my mum is going to marry Lupin'.  
  
'Wow, sorry about calling you, well you know, I won't say it again'.  
  
'Good'.  
  
After an hour the plane landed at the airport in Denmark. I woke Ginny up. We got out of the plane and went to pick up our bags. The first night we were going to stay in a hotel near the airport. Ginny was going to sleep with Hermione, Ron with me, Fred and George and Bill and Charlie.  
  
'And I don't want you two to change rooms, you hear that. I'll kill you if you do that' Ginny's dad said.  
  
'No, sir'.  
  
'Call me Arthur, good night' He said and he left for his own room.  
  
I kissed Ginny good night and went to our bedroom. There were two king size beds in it. I was a very luxoury hotel.  
  
'Have you proposed to Hermione yet?' I asked Ron as we got dressed.  
  
'No not yet'.  
  
'Why aren't Fred and George married?' I asked  
  
'I don't know, I guess mum won't mind if they won't get married, they are very busy with their joke shop'.  
  
'Yeah, and Percy is married with Penelope right?'.  
  
'Yeah, Penelope is coming tomorrow, she has to arrange some things, did you know she is pregnant?'.  
  
'No, your kidding, how far is she?'.  
  
'8 months I think'.  
  
'Cool, I think it would be fun to be dad'.  
  
'Yeah me too but I'll wait some more. I don't want to be a dad at 18, That's way to young'.  
  
'Yeah, you're right, where are we going tomorrow?'.  
  
'We're going to a lake, there is a very luxourious hotel there, were only top of the world class wizards come'.  
  
'Cool, well lets go to sleep, good night'.  
  
'Yeah, good night'.  
  
We went to bed and fell asleep almost as soon as we got in.  
  
Next morning we were awoken by Arthur.  
  
'Get up, we're leaving in about an half an hour, I want to see you at breakfast in 10 minutes'.  
  
We quickly got out of bed, got dressed and left for the dining room. I sat down next to Ginny and her mum, Molly.  
  
'Good morning' I said kissing Ginny. Molly turned purple seeing me kissing Ginny.  
  
'Good morning, m'am' I said to Molly.  
  
'Good morning'.  
  
We ate breakfast silently and at half past 9 we left for the lake. It was a 2 hour ride. When we got there a few men got our bags and we went to the reception. We all got seperated rooms. Our rooms were at the top of the building. I had a great view from my room. I could see over the lake. There were people swimming in the lake, sailing and surfing. I liked it. There was a knock on my door.  
  
'Come in'.  
  
'Hi, wow, you really got a nice view from here'. It was Ginny.  
  
'Yeah, don't you?'.  
  
'No, I'm on the other side of the building. Dad putted our rooms as far away from each other as he can'.  
  
'Oh, to bad'.  
  
We walked onto the balcony and sat down on the bench. I putted my arms around her and I started kissing her. She kissed back and slid her tongue in my mouth. I heared some giggles and I saw Hermoine stand on the balcony next to ours. We quickly stopped.  
  
'You have to be carefull not to be seen' she said and she was right. Ginny's mum and dad were sleeping right next to my room.  
  
'Yeah, were are my mum and dad?' Ginny asked.  
  
'I saw them 10 minutes ago, they went to down to the lake to rent a boat, said we would go sailing this afternoon'.  
  
'Oh okay, can you keep an eye on them, I don't want to get caught'.  
  
'Sure, Ron, Fred and George are also down so I'll join them and leave you two alone. I will warn you when they come up'.  
  
'Yeah okay, thanks'. I started kissing Ginny again and Hermione left.  
  
Our kiss deepend and we walked in again to the bed, not wanting to be seen. She pulled my shirt off and I unbuttoned her blouse. Someone apparated into the room. It was Hermione again.  
  
She giggled very hard and then said:  
  
'They're coming, I'll meet you down at the lake, sorry for disturbing you'.  
  
'Shit, Gin? Where is my t-shirt?'.  
  
'Must be here somewhere'.  
  
Hermione giggled even louder and then apparated again. We found my shirt under the bed. I quickly pulled it on and went to the bathroom. Ginny pulled on her blouse and walked to the balcony again. When she sat down the door opened and Arthur came in.  
  
'Ginny, where is Draco? We're going sailing'.  
  
'Erm, he's in the toilet, we'll come down when he is done'.  
  
'Okay' Arthur said and then he walked away.  
  
I came out of the bathroom.  
  
'Pfeww, that was close, but we have to go down now'.  
  
We walked back down and went to the rest of the Weasley's. We got on the boat and set off. It was real nice. The sun was burning right above us and I saw that Ginny was burning. I putted on some sun lotion on her back. She sat in front of me leaning her back to my chest. We kept sitting that way the whole afternoon watching the fish and we saw some dolphins. I really liked it. The rest left us alone but every now and then Arthur came checking on us if we still were sitting here. It was a wizard hotel so every where we saw people with wands and flying around with brooms. I wondered what Ron and Hermione were doing. At that moment someone splashed us and then we heared laughs. It was Ron, Fred and George who splashed us! I got up and jumped into the water splashing all of them. We all laughed and kept splashing each other. I even saw Ginny's mum and dad laugh. Someone apparated on the boat. It was a woman with blond hair, Penelope. Percy came running to her kissing her broadly and touching her belly. Penelope laughed. She greeted Ginny. We came aboared and walked to ther. She also greeted Ron, Fred and George, Bill, Charlie, Ginny's parents, Hermione and when she saw me she gasped.  
  
'If it isn't little annoying Malfoy' she said.  
  
'Yes it's me' I said trying to be nice.  
  
'What are you doing here? I guess you just here to hurt everyone?'.  
  
'Well if you really must know I'm here on holiday'.  
  
Penelope looked starteld at Percy.  
  
'I'll explain later' he said.  
  
Penelope sat down. I was really hurt by our conversation. I know I haven't been nice to everyone but I really changed and I couldn't stand it that someone still called me Malfoy! My name is LUPIN!! I really wanted to shout that. Ginny, Ron and Hermione saw that I was hurt and they came towards me.  
  
'I'm sorry Draco, she shouldn't have said that' Ginny said.  
  
'Well, she couldn't know that my., Lucius is dead'.  
  
'No, well, Percy will explain'.  
  
'I doubt that'll work'.  
  
'Don't act that way, you were so happy and now you really changed, just because of that?'.  
  
'Yeah, guess so'.  
  
'Well don't bother anymore, what shall we do?'.  
  
'I heared that there is a 24 hour disco/bar in the cellar of the hotel, shall we go there?' Ron asked.  
  
'Yeah, sounds good'.  
  
We walked to Ginny's mum and dad.  
  
'Mum, dad? Can we go to that bar in the cellar of the hotel? We are bored'.  
  
'Well, guess you can'.  
  
'Thanks'.  
  
'Shall we swim to the side?'.  
  
'Yeah, look who is first!' I said and I jumped into the water followed by Ginny, Ron and Hermione.  
  
'You don't mean Malfoy is friends with Ron?' I heared Penelope say before I duck under water.  
  
We swam to the side and then we walked up to our rooms to pull on some other clothes. Ginny wore a very short dress, Hermione too and Ron and I just pulled on some other clothes. We walked to basement and went to the bar to get a drink. We all took a butterbeer. It wasn't very busy but I liked it. Not Ginny's parents staring at us all the time. We stayed there till 7 o'clock. Then we went back to our rooms changing for dinner. You couldn't go to a dinner in a 7 star hotel in shorts and a t-shirt. You had to wear a smoking. I pulled my smoking on and waited outside Ginny's room for her. She was wearing a very low cut coctail dress. I kissed her and said that she looked very beautifull. We walked down with Ron and Hermione. The four of us sat at another table cause there wasn't place for 11 people on one table. The food was really good. I saw Penelope wispher to Percy. I just knew it was about me. I smiled at her, to show her that I wasn't as bad as she thought. We talked loudly about the holiday, about my mum and Lupin, about Sirius and Guinevere and about Harry and Lavender. That was very enjoying, we laughed a lot. We also talked about my years at Durmstang, how it looked and how it was there. And offcourse about our stupid game of Truth and Dare. That caused very hard laughs from us. Every body looked a bit strangly at us. Ron and Ginny went red and I started to laugh even more. When some people saw me they started wisphering, cause I looked a lot like my dad, same grey/blue eyes and silver hair. I pretened I didn't hear them. Ginny knew something was wrong. So she asked.  
  
'Nothing's wrong, just the wisphers of every one. I can't stand them anymore'.  
  
'Please Drac, don't do anything. Every one noticed I'm a Weasley and I don't want to embarras my mum and dad, then they will be really mad at me'.  
  
'Okay, I won't do anything, just because you say so'.  
  
'That's sweet of you'.  
  
'I know, I'm sweet'.  
  
She wanted to kiss me but didn't because every one was still looking.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
I don't like people staring at me. I just should've kissed Draco but I didn't dare to, scared of my parents reaction. Oh, I'm just a chicken! I didn't look at the people and went back speaking to Hermione. Finally the people got bored and returned with their dinner. And Penelope was also acting strange, must be the baby. The deserts were being served. It looked very good. I rememberd our food fight. Draco, Hermione and Ron remembered it too and again we started laughing. It took a while till we stopped.  
  
'I really want to know how Harry and Lavender are doing' Ron said.  
  
'Yeah me too, maybe we should owl them'.  
  
At that moment a owl flutterd in and it landed on Hermione's shoulder.  
  
'Hedwig! What are you doing here, we were just talking about Harry' Hermione said.  
  
We opened the letter and read it.  
  
Hello you guys,  
  
How are you doing? Lavender and I are really doing fine. Guess what, we just heared that Guinevere is pregnant of Sirius. I'm going to get a sort of brother! I'm really excited, but back to you. Do you like it in Denmark. I hope so. How are your parents taking the good news, Gin? Or haven't you told them yet? Please send me an owl back as soon as you can.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry and Lavender  
  
'Let's write them back now' Ron said, grabbing for a quil and he started writing on the back of the paper of Harry.  
  
Dear Harry and Lavender  
  
We are all doing fine. How nice that Guinevere is pregnant! Oh yeah, did you know that Penelope is also pregnant? And Ginny didn't tell them yet, but we are really enjoying ourselves. We are in a 7 star hotel, just finishing our dinner. We really like it but I have to quit now because every one is giving us strange looks. Send our greetings and best of luck to Guinevere and Sirius.  
  
Love,  
  
Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco  
  
Ron tied the letter to Hedwigs paw and she took off again. We finished dinner and went up to our bedrooms again. The rest decided to stay down. We said that we would be down within an hour. We just went upstairs to change again. I pulled on another long dress with a sweater over it. I putted my hair in a bun and went to Draco's room. He was done also and we walked back down again to where the rest of my family was. The were in a room with comfortable chairs and couches and 4 very big fires. My family, including Ron and Hermione sat by one fire. We went to sit by them.  
  
'I'm sorry, to call you Malfoy. I didn't know' Penelope said, trying to sound like she was really sorry.  
  
'I know, don't mind but don't do that ever again'.  
  
'No I won't, so why are you here?'.  
  
'Because Ginny asked me to come'.  
  
'Why would she do that?' Penelope mumbled, getting a warned look from Percy.  
  
So he didn't tell her yet that he was my boyfriend. I could have some fun with this.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I knew then that I would never ever like Penelope. I saw that Ginny had a grin on her face and I wondered what she was up to. Mabye she wanted to get back on Penelope, but how? Withing 5 seconds I knew. She sat down on my lap and started kissing me passionantly. I was scared first but then I kissed back. I heared her mum squeek, Penelope and Percy gasp, Fred and George whooed, Hermione giggled, and Ron whooed with Fred and George.  
  
'Ginny, you stop that right now!' Her dad said.  
  
I felt Ginny smiling against my lips. I didn't know if this was such an good idea, I guess this made everything worse but that doesn't say I don't like this kiss. Heck, I like every kiss coming from Ginny. Her dad kept yelling at us, but then very unexpected her mum tried to comfort him.  
  
'It's okay Arthur. You couldn't stop this, she is 16 and you can't do anything about it, our little baby is just growing up' she said.  
  
Ginny pulled back and said to her mum:  
  
'Thanks mum, I know you would understand, and I have to tell you something else'.  
  
'Oh no, please don't say your pregnant'.  
  
'No, I'm not but Draco asked me to marry him, and I love him very much so I said yes'. She showed her ring to her mum.  
  
'Wow Gin, that's very beautifull and I'm very happy for you, Draco will be a very good husband'.  
  
'Yes, I know'.  
  
'I will take very good care of Ginny and I will always be loyal to her' I said.  
  
'I know you will'.  
  
'Welcome to the family' Arthur said.  
  
'Thanks dad, for being so understanding'.  
  
'I will always be understanding for my daughter. One question, not that I mind but what is your last name going to be?'.  
  
'Lupin'.  
  
'Lupin?'.  
  
'Yeah, my mum is going to marry Remus Lupin so that is going to be the family name'.  
  
'Wow, I knew they had something going on but that they are going to marry'.  
  
'Yeah, I heared that from Dumbledore'.  
  
'We have to drink at this, I'll call the waiter' Arthur said and he walked away.  
  
A few minutes he came back with a waiter and 11 glasses of champain. We drank it and talked about the wedding. Every one, except Penelope were nice to me. At 1 o'clock in the night we went to bed. I had to carry Ginny up to her bedroom because she fell asleep. I brought her to her bedroom and then I walked back to my own room. I couldn't sleep, I kept thinking about tonight and every thing that happened. At half past 2 I finally fell asleep.  
  
The holiday really flew by and before I knew it we were back in England. Harry invited us to his place and so we went there. He now also was living in a very big manor. The girls were talking with my mum and Guinevere about baby stuff and we, Ron, Harry, Sirius, Lupin and I went to the back garden to play Quidditch. Lupin was referee and Harry and Sirius were a team and Ron and I were one. We were with far to little people so I was a seeker and the goal keeper and Ron was a beater and a chaser. That was real fun and hard. Sirius kept talking about Guinevere and the baby's so he didn't watch very good and Ron could score almost the whole time. We were all laughing real hard and because of that I almost fell of my broom.We decided to quit and Lupin suggested that we could go out tonight without the girls. We agreed. Sirius said there was a very cool place somewhere in London, when he was 17 he went there with James and Remus. Lupin also remembered and they went to get their memories back of the good old times. So tonight we would go there.We went back inside. The girls were all gigglely. I hated it when Ginny was like that but I guess all men hate that. Sirius grunted and Harry sighed.  
  
'Guin, the boys and I are going out tonight, you don't mind do you?'.  
  
'Well, guess not and if I did, you would go also'.  
  
'Where are you going?' My mum asked.  
  
'Erm, somewhere in London' Lupin flushed red  
  
'Oh no, not the boulevard?!'.  
  
Lupin and Sirius flushed even redder.  
  
'You don't take them there!' Guinevere said pointing at Harry, Ron and me.  
  
'But, but they are old enough, come on. Don't be such a spoiler'.  
  
'No, maybe they are old enough but they don't act that way' My mum said pointing at me.  
  
Ron, Harry and I decided to keep out of this and we just listened.  
  
'But Narcissa, it's just for one time, you know, just boys?' Lupin tried with a soft voice.  
  
'No, no, no, I won't let you two take them!'.  
  
'Why not?!'.  
  
'That's no place for them!'.  
  
'You can't keep us from leaving' Sirius said daring.  
  
'Well, they are right about that, cis' Guinevere said.  
  
'Thank you!'.  
  
'Well, promise that it is just for once!'.  
  
'Yes we'll promise'.  
  
'Okay you can go'.  
  
'Yes!' Sirius and Lupin said together.  
  
I was really wondered what kind of place this was.  
  
We ate dinner real quiet. At 8 o'clock we got dressed and decided that we would go there by underground. So we left, saying good by to the girls, My mum and Guinevere giving us very warning looks.  
  
'So what is this place. Why didn't they let us?' Harry asked.  
  
'Well, most girls don't like this place. It's a night club. Back in our days we always went there. But please don't watch Sirius, he sometimes freaks out'.  
  
'Wow, that's why they didn't let us, glad Hermione doesn't know about it or else she is going to lecture me the rest of the holiday' Ron said laughing.  
  
'Now remember, you three are as good as married so don't do any stupid things!' Sirius said.  
  
Harry and Ron also proposed the last week.  
  
'Yeah we know' Harry said.  
  
'I really want to know what the girls are going to do tonight?'  
  
'Bet they are talking about baby's. Guinevere hasn't done anything else since she found out that she was pregnant'.  
  
'Well, guess Penelope isn't as bad then as I thought' Ron said.  
  
'Why, is she pregnant too?' Lupin asked.  
  
'Yeah, but she doesn't talk about it much, it's like she is embarrased of it or something'.  
  
'So, is this a muggle place?' I asked as we got into the train.  
  
'Yeah, but there are always a lot of wizards there'.  
  
People were giving us strange looks. Ron noticed it also and he thought it would be fun to use all the 'strange' names.  
  
'So, Sirius. Who do you think the next Quidditch cup winner is going to be?'.  
  
Sirius was onto Ron and he just answered if it was the normallest thing to talk about.  
  
'That is going to be the Flying Barons for sure'.  
  
'What about the Chudly Cannons then?' Harry asked.  
  
'No, they are going to be out of the league this Saturday'.  
  
'Why?'.  
  
'Well, I heared their beater lost an arm because of one of the balls'.  
  
'Oh that's awfull, I didn't know that' Ron said.  
  
'Well yeah but I must say their seeker is very good'.  
  
'Oh Harry, why don't you to an try out for the Green Slayers? They are looking for another seeker. You're very good'.  
  
'Thanks Remus but no, I guess Lavender won't like that. Then I will be way to long away from home'.  
  
'Yeah, you're right'.  
  
There was a man on the train who was looking at us real weird. I started laughing when I saw his face. We stopped at a station and a woman and a real fat boy came on the train.  
  
'Well, hello aunt Petunia' Harry said.  
  
The woman turned purple.  
  
'And if that isn't my cousin Dudly'.  
  
I chockled when I saw the boy.  
  
'Come sit with us!' Harry said.  
  
The woman acted like she didn't know Harry.  
  
'Ah Dudly, you remember me'.  
  
The fat boy was the same age as Harry but way smaller.  
  
'Come here dudikins' His mum said.  
  
Ron snorted with laughter and I followed him.  
  
'You remember Sirius don't you?' Harry said with a grin on his face.  
  
'Hello madam. I must say you really look fine' Sirius said also starting to laugh.  
  
'Harry, are you still going to that strange school?' Dudly asked.  
  
'No, I passed my exams, and what about you?'.  
  
'Don't answer him' His mum said.  
  
'I still have a year to go, I didn't pass' Dudly said turning red.  
  
'Harry, we have to get out here, see you madam' Lupin said.  
  
'Send my greetings to Vernon' Harry said and we got of the train.  
  
Ron dropped a bag of Bertie Blott's every flavour beans and Dudly picked them up.  
  
'Eugh! This tast like sweaty sock' He said after eating one.  
  
We started to laugh again. We walked to a very big place and walked in. There was coming real loud music from one room. We walked in the room. Now I knew why girls don't like this place. There were girls dancing all over the place, not wearing many clothes and men drawling around them. There was a dancing floor, and a bar. Ron and Sirius both freaked out when they entered. Harry and I laughed at them. It looked like they saw a Veela. They went over to a girl and Harry, Lupin and I walked to the bar to get some drinks. I kinda liked the place but I kept thinking about Ginny. We drank a lot but didn't get drunk, except for Sirius and Lupin. At 4 o'clock we went home, supporting Lupin and Sirius all the way. Ron kept talking about the girls and Harry and I were laughing all the way.  
  
'Ron, you better shut up when we get home. Hermione won't like to hear that'.  
  
'Yeah you're right, I guess I have to buy that sort of clothes for Hermione too'.  
  
Harry and I snorted with laughter.  
  
After an half an hour ride we were home. Sirius and Lupin both fell to the ground when we entered the house. Lupin threw up and Sirius laughed all the time.  
  
'We'll clean that up tomorrow, let's get you two up now' Harry said, dragging Sirius up the stairs. Ron helped him and I dragged Lupin up. I thought it was best if he slept alone tonight. Mum might get mad at him. Harry and Ron also brought Sirius to another room and then we wnet to our rooms. We also slept in different rooms, to avoid questions of the girls. We couldn't handle that right now. I walked up another stair to my room and when I passed my mums room I heared laughing. I walked to the door and listened. I heared Ginny talk, then Hermione, My mum, Guinevere and Lavender. They were talking about us! I quickly ran to Harry's room and knocked.  
  
'Mmm?'.  
  
'Open the door'.  
  
Harry opened the door.  
  
'You have to hear this!'.  
  
'What is it?'.  
  
'The girls are talking about us! I heared them when I went up to my room'.  
  
'Really? Oh we have to get Ron, come on'.  
  
We walked to Rons room and when we explained we walked back up to the room. We listened at the door.  
  
'Have you seen that look in Ron eyes when he is scared?' Hermione said.  
  
'No, what's up with them?'.  
  
'Oh he looks real cute then, and did you know that he sometimes start dancing when he's happy?'.  
  
Ron flushed red.  
  
'Well, Draco makes.'.  
  
'What?'.  
  
'Don't know if I can tell you'.  
  
'Tell, I don't mind' My mum said.  
  
'You're sure?'.  
  
'Yeah, tell us'.  
  
'Well, Draco makes humming noices in bed'.  
  
The girls started to laugh. And I turned bright red.  
  
'You do, you never told us?' Harry said, trying hard not to laugh.  
  
'But don't tease him, okay? I never told you this'.  
  
'No Ginny, we won't. That's not fair, but don't tell that Harry always sings when he is under the shower'.  
  
'He does?' Hermione asked laughing.  
  
'Well, be glad that he does that then, Sirius sometimes starts to sing when he is making love to me' Guinevere said.  
  
Ron snorted with laughter. Harry punched him to shut up. We listened again cause they didn't hear us.  
  
'Can you believe they are discussing us?' Harry asked.  
  
'No, that's not fair. We can't do anything about it' I said.  
  
Ron was still laughing, trying not to burst out.  
  
'Lupin is always giving little squeeks. He doesn't know that he does that, that's real fun' My mum said.  
  
'Yuck!' I said.  
  
'Shut up' Harry said quiet.  
  
'I guess the boys we'll be back soon' Hermione said.  
  
'Yeah, but they are way to tired to be missing us, or to drunk'.  
  
'Probably, we'll who has something to say?'.  
  
'Gin? Have you noticed that Draco always stands a half an hour in front of the mirror?' my mum said.  
  
'Yeah, and he always stand an hour under the shower'.  
  
'Sirius is always done in 10 minutes, he doesn't do anything about his looks'.  
  
'Erm girls? It's half past 4 in the morning, maybe we should go to bed' Hermione said.  
  
'Yeah, good idea, well good night' Lavender said.  
  
We heared a chair move and Lavender came walking towards the door.  
  
'Move!' Harry said running around the corner with me and a still laughing Ron behind him.  
  
'Shit, Lavender sleeps here, come on' Harry said and we ran up the stairs trying to hide.  
  
We saw Lavender enter her room and Hermione and Ginny walking the other way.  
  
'Phfew, that was real close, we have to get back to our rooms without being seen' I said.  
  
'Yeah, lets go'.  
  
Ron stopped laughing and we walked back down. My room was nearby my mothers room so I was close to my room. I entered and wished Ron and Harry good night. I pulled my clothes off and laid down in bed. That was real fun, listening to them. We have to do something like that also sometime. Wait, why don't we go and tease them? I have to talk to Harry and Ron about this tomorrow. With those thoughts I fell asleep. Next morning there was a knock on the door.  
  
'Draco, open up!' Harry said.  
  
I climbed out of bed and opened the door. Ron and Harry stood in the door way.  
  
'What's up?'.  
  
'We thought of something, why don't we go and tease the girls this morning'.  
  
'Hey, I was thinking of that also'.  
  
'So what do you have in mind?'.  
  
'Well, if I go down singing and you go down humming, just like they said we did and Ron you can go down dancing' Harry said laughing.  
  
'Yeah good idea'.  
  
'But they don't get to know what we heared okay?'.  
  
'Yeah, shall we also do something like that when the girls ain't home?'.  
  
'Yeah but they are already down at breakfast so get dressed. We wait for you outside' Ron said and they left.  
  
I quickly got dressed and walked down to breakfast with Harry and Ron. When we were outside the dinner hall I started humming, Harry singing and Ron danced. That way we walked in. The girls, Sirius and Lupin looked at us strangely. I was having a hard time trying not to laugh. Still humming I sat down next to Ginny. Harry kept singing and Ron was still moving on his seat.  
  
'Good morning dear' my mum said.  
  
'Morning mum' I said and started humming again.  
  
When breakfast was served we stopped.  
  
'So how was it last night?' Lavender asked.  
  
'Cool' Harry said with a full mouth.  
  
'So I guess you liked it?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Mmmhmm'.  
  
After breakfast Harry, Ron and I walked with Sirius and Lupin to the back garden. They wanted an explanation.  
  
'So why were you acting so strange?'.  
  
'The girls were discussing us last night, and they said something about us about humming, singing and dancing so we wanted to tease them'.  
  
'Oh that explains a lot'.  
  
'Yeah, it was real fun listining to them'.  
  
'Want to discuss them tonight?' Sirius asked looking at us.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'They are going out tonight, somewhere so we can get back on them'.  
  
'Yeah good idea'.  
  
The day flew by and at 7 o'clock the girls left. We walked up to Sirius' room as it was the biggest.  
  
'First I want to know what they said about me' Sirius said.  
  
'Erm, you explain Harry' Ron said.  
  
'Okay, Guinevere said you sometimes sing when you are making love to her'.  
  
'What?! She said that?! I can't believe her!'.  
  
Ron started to laugh again.  
  
We discussed them all, a lot of juicy information. We laughed a lot and we heared the girls come back at 2 o'clock. My mum and Lavender were drunk. I had a bit of a hard time seeing my mum drunk. When Lavender walked up the stairs she fell asleep. Harry had to carry her upstairs. We all went to bed.  
  
'I heared you last night' I said as soon as Ginny and I were in bed.  
  
'You did?'.  
  
'Yeah, Harry and Ron did too'.  
  
'Oh no, I'm so sorry'.  
  
'No I understand, we got you back tonight. We had a same sort of conversation'.  
  
'Ohw'.  
  
'So how was your night?'.  
  
'Very cool, I really liked it'.  
  
'Where have you been?'.  
  
'I don't know what's it called'.  
  
'Oh okay'.  
  
She lay down against me and fell asleep. 10 minutes later I also fell asleep.  
  
Next morning I was woken by Ginny's soft kisses.  
  
'Morning, sweet' she said.  
  
'Mmmm, what time is it?'.  
  
'11 o'clock, slept well?'.  
  
'Yeah, you?'.  
  
'Yeah me too, wonder how your mum and Lavender are feeling'.  
  
'Let me guess, horrible'.  
  
Ginny laughed.  
  
'That's not funny' I said and I kissed her, grinning.  
  
'Yes it is'.  
  
'Well, I better give in or else you won't stop'.  
  
She gave a little slap against my arm.  
  
Again I kissed her. She deepend the kiss and I pulled her night gown off. I really must say, this second time is much better then the first was. Knock, Knock. Oh not again.  
  
'Draco! Your mum and I are going for a walk and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lavender, Sirius and Guinevere have just left for Hogsmeade, they said they would meet you and Ginny there. But you want to come for the walk?' Lupin said as he walked in on us.  
  
Ginny screamed a little and she hid back behind the blankets.  
  
'Erm, guess not, I just leave, shall I?' He said backing away.  
  
'Remus? Are they coming or not?' My mum said and she also walked in.  
  
She screamed real loud and closed her eyes.  
  
'We'll leave, good bye' Lupin said and he and my mum left.  
  
Oh god, this wasn't supossed to happen.  
  
'Gin, sorry about that. Next time I'll lock the door'.  
  
'Okay, so where were we?' she asked like nothing happened starting kissing me again.  
  
Two hours later Ginny was showering and I was getting dressed. When Ginny also was dressed we apparated to Hogsmeade and went to look for Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lavender, Sirius and Guinevere. We found them in Fred and George's joke shop.  
  
'Hi!' Ginny said happy walking over to them.  
  
'Hi, slept well? You were still sleeping when we left. Lupin said he would wake you two when they were leaving, so did he?'.  
  
'Yeah he did' I said growling.  
  
Ginny flushed red but the rest didn't notice.  
  
'You two have done a nice job' Harry said.  
  
'Yeah thanks'.  
  
People were coming in the shop so we left for the three broomsticks to get a glass of butterbeer. At 6 o'clock we left Hogsmeade. Lupin and my mum were already back and Lupin took me apart.  
  
'Draco?'.  
  
'Yes? If this is about this morning, I don't want to talk about it'.  
  
'No it isn't. Dumbledore has sent me a letter today, you know the holidays are ending Monday'.  
  
'What's it about?'.  
  
'Well, maybe you've heared but Snape is retirering and he was looking for a new teacher and as you were on top of Potions he asked me if you wanted to teach it'.  
  
'What me? Teach Potions? I don't know if I can do that. Many of my friends who are now in their 7th year, I'll have to teach them'.  
  
'Yes, you think you can do that, it will be a nice experience and I am there too so if you need help come to me'.  
  
'Well, I'll try but if I don't like it I'll quit okay?'.  
  
'Yeah, and I think you will like this, Harry and Ginny are going to teach at Hogwarts also'.  
  
'They are? Oh that's great but what?'.  
  
'Harry is going to teach Care about Magical Creaturs and Ginny is going to teach Transfiguration'.  
  
'Are Hagrid and McGonagall retirering too?'.  
  
'Hagrid didn't want the job anymore and now he's just the gamekeeper again and McGonagall is taking half ships with Ginny, Ginny is teaching 3 days in the week and McGonagall 2, cause you know she is getting a bit old for it but she still wanted to teach'.  
  
'When are we starting?'.;  
  
'You are going to start this tuesday, Harry too and Ginny is coming wednesday, cause McGonagall is teaching monday and tuesday'.  
  
'Oh okay, but it's Saturday today and then I will have to teach a class within 2 days, I can never do that!'.  
  
'Yes you can, I believe in you'.  
  
'I'll do my best'.  
  
'Oh yeah, you and Harry are leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow so you can arrange some things'.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
Lupin and I walked back to the others.  
  
'Are you going for it?' Ginny asked.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
Ginny flung her arms around me.  
  
'Glad you do, or else I wouldn't see you for 3 days'.  
  
'Now you'll see me every day' I said grinning.  
  
'Yeah' she gave me a little kiss.  
  
'You and Harry better go up to your rooms and pack your trunks, you have to get up early tomorrow' my mum said.  
  
'Yes, come on Draco'.  
  
Harry and I walked up to our rooms talking about what they thought of teaching. We packed our trunks, brought them down and at 10 o'clock we were sent to bed by my mum. We were leaving tomorrow at 8 o'clock. When I was in bed I fell asleep. My mum woke me next morning at half past 6. I got out of bed, didn't wake Ginny, got dressed and walked down for breakfast. Harry was also there and Lupin and my Mum. Lupin was coming with us, also having to teach his classes. We ate breakfast quietly, still very tired. When we were done it was half past 7. I walked up to my room waking up Ginny.  
  
'Gin, we're leaving'.  
  
'What, so soon?'.  
  
'It's half past 7, we have to get the train at 8 o'clock, shall I see you tuesday?'.  
  
'Yeah but I'm coming to the sorting, don't want to miss that, but I'll leave when it's done, I love you. Good luck' she said and then she kissed me real passionant.  
  
'Draco! We're leaving!' Lupin shouted.  
  
'Yes, I'm coming!' I gave Ginny one last kiss and then I left.  
  
We got our trunks and apparated to the station onto platform 9 and 3 quarters. We saw the other teachers and they greeted us. We got onto the train, Harry and I had a compartment all by ourselves. The train left at precisly 8 o'clock. At 12 o'clock we were at Hogwarts. Dumbledore greeted us broadly.  
  
'Harry, Draco, good to see you. I'm glad you came. I know it's hard to teach your old friends'.  
  
'Yes'.  
  
'Here is a book about teaching, I hope you finished it before tuesday and keep to the rules, if you have to punish someone even if it is your friend'.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
'Dobby here will take you to your teacher rooms'.  
  
'Hi dobby' Harry said.  
  
'Well, hello sir, and my old master'.  
  
'Hello dobby'.  
  
Dobby took us to our rooms. They were at the top of the castle. Harry and I talked and read the book the rest of the day and at 11 o'clock we went to bed.  
  
The next morning I was waken by a house elf, telling me that I had to go down for breakfast. I got up, dressed and left my room for the Great Hall. Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers were already there. I was seated next to Proffessor Sprout and Harry. I felt a bit dump between all my old teachers, still not thinking that I was a teacher now too. We ate breakfast and Dumbledore said that we'd better get ready for the feast. Harry and I walked back up to our rooms.  
  
'Shall Ginny take the role just as serious as McGonagall?'.  
  
'No, McGonagall is still deputy headmistress and she'll take care of students who are sneeking around at night'.  
  
'Oh too bad, looks like fun to punish some students'.  
  
'Yeah but we didn't have to worry about that, we're to young for that, to do thay'.  
  
'Yeah, guess so'.  
  
We walked to our rooms and dressed again into our best robes for the feast. I pulled on some green robes, thought they would look the best on a Potions teacher. When I was done Harry was waiting outside my room. He had dark blue robes on. Again we walked all the way down to the Great Hall.  
  
'What do you say if we sneak into the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw commonroom, I've never seen that' Harry said with a grin.  
  
'Good idea but how do we get in?'.  
  
'They'll let us in, as we are teachers now'.  
  
'Okay, come on'.  
  
We walked to the Hufflepuff commonroom first. It was all decorated in Yellow and the rest looked the same as the others, so did the Ravenclaw house but it was decorated in purple.  
  
'Harry, do you know how much fun we can have now we are teachers? We can go into every where!'.  
  
'Yeah but if we get caught we'll be fired, think of how stupid that'll look to the rest of the students'.  
  
'Yeah, you're right, let's go down to the Great Hall, the students will be arriving soon, I guess'.  
  
Back again we went to the Great Hall.  
  
'Ah there you are, the train has just arrived, so the students will be here within 10 minutes' Dumbledore said.  
  
I sat down at my seat, still talking to Harry. At 7 o'clock McGonagall was leading the whole school into the Great Hall. I saw eyes look up at the teacher tables, many wispheres and some students pointed at us. I saw some of Ginny's old friends and some of mine old friends. I also saw Crabbe and Goyle, who had been put back to Hogwarts because they didn't pass their exams. When every one was seated, McGonagall lead in the new first years. It was fun to look at them from the teacher table. To see all their scared faces. McGonagall putted the sorting hat at a table in front of the school and it started to sing. Then McGonagall shouted out their names and the first year students walked forward putting the hat on one by one. When they were done and sorted into their house Dumbledore stood up.  
  
'Hello again to a new year at Hogwarts. First I have to introduce some new teachers, as you all know Proffessor Severus Snape has retired and Mr. Draco Lupin is going to take is place. Second new teacher is Mr. Harry Potter who is going to teach Care of Magical Creaturs, and our third new teacher will be arriving soon. She is going to teach Transfiguration at Wednesday, Thursday and Friday'.  
  
I heared gasp and people say "Lupin?" when they heared my name and some excited wispheres at Harry's name. At that moment the doors of the Great Hall opened and Ginny walked in. Every one looked at her as she walked to the teachers table greeting Dumbledore.  
  
'This is our third new teacher, Ms. Ginny Weasley! Let's start the feast' Dumbledore said and the dishes appeared.  
  
Harry moved up a seat to let Ginny sit between Harry and me.  
  
'Hi' she said.  
  
'Hi, so how was the rest of your day?'.  
  
'Very good, but it was no fun without you'.  
  
'Yeah, same here, and I guess Dumbledore has to change that Ms. Cause you are almost married now'.  
  
'Yes, but not yet' She said grinning.  
  
'No, too bad, but you said you would be leaving after the feast and come back wednesday?'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
We talked over dinner.  
  
'Harry!' someone said when the plates dissapeared.  
  
'Hello, Oliver. Still here?' Harry said to Oliver Wood.  
  
'Yeah, but if you have time would you mind help me with the trainings? You were our best player'.  
  
'I would love to, have you found a new seeker yet?'.  
  
'No, but I'm still looking'.  
  
'Good, I'm going to miss the trainings'.  
  
'If you want you can also train with us'.  
  
'Yeah! I'll do that'.  
  
'Well, I have to go, I'll talk to you later'.  
  
'Yeah, see you'.  
  
Wood walked away with the other students.  
  
'Draco? I also have to go now, Penelope needs a lot of help with her pregnancy. She's in the hospital. I guess the baby will be born tomorrow or something. I'll see you wednesday'.  
  
'Yeah, goodbye, luv' I said giving her a little kiss.  
  
Then she apparated. Harry, I and the rest of the teachers stood up and walked up to their rooms. I fell asleep as soon as I got in bed.  
  
Next morning a house elf stood next to my bed shaking me awake.  
  
'Sir must wake, you have a class to teach'.  
  
'Hmmm?'.  
  
'Get up, sir'.  
  
'Oh shit! I forgot all about it'.  
  
The house elf walked away and I got up. I pulled on my green robes and walked down with Harry for breakfast. Most of the students and teachers were already there. I sat down at my seat and ate my breakfast quietly. I was real tense because of wich classes I had to teach. McGonagall gave me a list of classes. I looked at it. First class was Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, third year, then Gryffindor and Slytherin, first year, then Hufflepuff and Slytherin, 5th year and at last Gryffindor and Slytherin again, 6th year.Well that wouldn't be that hard. I looked at Harry's time table. He had the first hour off, and also had four hours to teach.  
  
'Well, better be off' I said and I stood up.  
  
'Yeah, good luck. I'll see you at lunch' Harry said.  
  
I walked away to the Dungeons. So it was Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw first. I opened the class room and got in. I looked at the empty room. I was real nervous. But I was going to be nice to them, I don't want to be hated that much as every one hated Snape. Then my class walked in.They sat down real quiet and were looking at me real nervous.  
  
'Well, you know I am your potions teacher, we'd better get started' I said, smiling at them. They took their books and opened them.  
  
'Let's start at page 8. What you see there is a Magniumflication Potion. If any kind of living creature takes it, It will grow twice it's normal size. I guess we can have a practical lesson today so start making it'.  
  
Every one started to make the Potion. I walked around the room, helping were it went wrong. I liked it, to be a teacher. The hours flew by and then I was of. Harry still had one hour more to go. At dinner Harry and I told each other about our first day and he too seemed to like it. The next day also flew by, especially now Ginny was there. We couldn't show our feelings cause it was wrong for two teachers to have a relationship. She also enjoyed teaching. At Thursday I was a bit nervous because I had to teach Gryffindor and Slytherin, 7th year. I knew Crabbe and Goyle were in that class. As soon as I came in it went wrong. Crabbe and Goyle were teasing some Gryffindor girls, whom I knew they were Ginny's friends.  
  
'Stop it! I'll give you both detention and 5 points each taken from Slytherin!' I said, pulling Crabbe and Goyle away from the Gryffindor girls.  
  
The whole class looked at me in amazement. They didn't knew this new Draco yet. They still remembered me as that annoying brat.  
  
'But Malfoy! Give us a bit of fun' Crabbe said.  
  
'Another 15 points taken from Slytherin, don't ever call me Malfoy! It's Proffessor Lupin now. I don't ever want to hear that name again. Now sit down or else I'm going to take another 5 points from Slytherin'.  
  
The Gryffindor students laughed at Slytherin and Slytherin howled at me. We started with some difficult potions. When I set them to work someone nocked at the door.  
  
'Come in' I said.  
  
The one that nocked opened the door and I saw a redheaded girl peak around the corner.  
  
'Ginny? what's up?'.  
  
'Percy is here. Penelope just gave birth to her baby and now Percy is showing her off by the teachers. Dumbledore sent me to get you. Can you leave your class for a minute?'.  
  
'Erm, well yeah guess so. Don't mess up anything and you two, keep away from Gryffindor students!' I said walking over to Ginny.  
  
Ginny waved at her friends and then we walked away. Percy was in the Great Hall showing off the baby. It was a little girl. She had Penelope's eyes and Percy's nose and I guess she also had red hair as I saw little strings of red on her head.  
  
'Congratulations, Percy' I said.  
  
'Thanks, isn't she beautiful?'.  
  
'Yeah she is, what are you calling her?'.  
  
'Sue, Penelope came up with the name'.  
  
'Hello Sue, this is going to be you school in a few years' I said to the baby.  
  
The baby laughed at me.  
  
'Think she likes you' Ginny said.  
  
'Oh god, my class. I'm sorry but I really have to go now'.  
  
'Okay, I understand. I also have to go. Taking Sue back to Penelope'.  
  
'Send my greetings to Penelope and the best of luck with the baby' I said running back to the Dungeons.  
  
To my surprise the whole class was really working hard. They looked up as I came back in the class.  
  
'Sorry about that. How is the potion doing?'.  
  
'Erm, Do you have to add the bat's eye first or after the rat tail?'.  
  
'After'.  
  
'Okay' The Slytherin girl returned to her work.  
  
I wrote the homework on the blackboared: Write a 2 foot long essay about the effect on people of the Calibreuos Potion. The students took it down and I dismissed the class. I had an hour off now, so I went to look for Ginny. She also had an hour off. She was still in the Great Hall doing some work.  
  
'Hey'. I said sitting down next to her.  
  
'Hi, so how was it to teach Crabbe and Goyle'.  
  
'Funny, I took 25 points of Slytherin'.  
  
'Why?'.  
  
'Ten points for teasing your friends and 15 points for calling me. M-m-m- al'.  
  
'I understand, you don't have to finish' Ginny said putting an arm around me.  
  
'So what are you doing?'.  
  
'Looking at the homework assignments. They have done a very nice job'.  
  
'Oh, that is dull work'.  
  
'Yeah well, it has to be done. So what did you think of the baby?'.  
  
'She looked real sweet, except for those Penelope eyes'.  
  
Ginny gave me a littly playing slap.  
  
'Don't say that! That's not nice'.  
  
'Sorry, she looks a lot like you, but you are prettier'.  
  
'Thank you' she gave me a little kiss.  
  
'Gin, you're not allowed to do that'.  
  
'Yeah I know but I just had to, and do you see anyone else here?'.  
  
'Well no, but someone can come in'.  
  
'Yeah, you're right'.  
  
The door opened and some second year girl walked in.  
  
'Proffessor?' she asked.  
  
'Yes, Lissette?'.  
  
'About the essay we had to write. Is it okay if I put some of my future thougths in it?'.  
  
'Yes, offcourse. I think that's a great idea'.  
  
'Thank you'. The girl's eyes flinched from me to Ginny and then she quickly walked away.  
  
'See, if she would have entered a little sooner she would have seen us'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'Do you mind if I go look for Lupin? I have to ask him something'.  
  
'You can call him dad, can't you?'.  
  
'Yeah, but it's weird, well I guess there is a first time for everything'.  
  
'But yeah, I don't mind. I'll see you at dinner'.  
  
'Bye' I said and I stood up, looking for my dad.  
  
The classes would almost end so he'll be done soon. I saw some students coming from a class. I looked in the classroom and saw my dad.  
  
'Dad?' I asked when the class was done.  
  
'Yes Draco?'.  
  
'About giving homework, can I also give them a practical thing for homework?'.  
  
'Yeah, guess you can, what would you like to do?'.  
  
'There is a potion what can change things in something else, it changes from person to person, and I wanted to give them that as homework. To make something out of something else'.  
  
'That's a good idea'.  
  
'Thanks for helping me. I have to go now. I have a class to teach'.  
  
'Yeah, see you at dinner, and Draco?'.  
  
'Yes?'.  
  
'I'm real proud of you'.  
  
'Why?'.  
  
'I know it's hard for you for not letting out your feelings for Ginny'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'Well, enjoy your next class'.  
  
'Thanks'. I quickly walked away.  
  
The week went very quick. I spent the weekend at my own house with Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Lavender. The time really flew. Before I knew it, it was almost Christmas break. The friday before the holiday something happened. I was teaching a first year class in the third hour. The door opened and Harry stood in the door way. The class looked at him, starteled.  
  
'What's wr-'.  
  
He didn't let me finish.  
  
'You have to come quick. Ginny broke down. She is inconsious in the hospital ward'.  
  
I turned white, and I was about to fall when I grabbed hold of the table.  
  
'Come on!' Harry said.  
  
I ran with Harry up to the hospital wing. I didn't pay attention to my class. We walked in the room. Lupin, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey stood next to her bed when we came in.  
  
'What's wrong with her?' I asked.  
  
'She's asleep right now, but I have to congratulate you'.  
  
'About what?'.  
  
'You are becoming a father' McGonagall said, smiling.  
  
I almost fell to the ground again. Harry caught me in time.  
  
'Congratulations, Draco!' He said.  
  
'I.? I'm going to be a father?'.  
  
'Yes, you are Draco' Lupin said, smiling at me.  
  
'When will she wake up?  
  
'In about two hours, we gave her a sleeping potion' Madam Pomfrey said.  
  
'Oh okay'.  
  
There was a very loud bang coming from the Dungeons.  
  
'Draco, you have to return to your class' Harry said.  
  
'Yeah, get me when she wakes up' I said and I walked back to my class.  
  
Without words I sat down in my chair and the class looked at me. A little girl putted up her finger.  
  
'Yes?'.  
  
'Proffessor, is Proffessor Weasley allright?'.  
  
'Yes, she is fine'.  
  
'Good, but do you know if we have Transfiguration next?'.  
  
'No you have an hour off'.  
  
'Okay, thank you'.  
  
'Class dissmissed' I said, 5 minutes before the bell rang.  
  
The class packed their books and walked out of the classroom.  
  
I was going to be a dad! I looked down at my time table. Next hour was Gryffindor and Slytherin 6th year. Should I give them an hour off? I still had 4 minutes so I walked back up to the hospital ward. Dumbledore and McGonagall were still there.  
  
'Proffessor?'.  
  
'Yes Draco?'.  
  
'Could I give my next class an hour off? I'm really not in the mood for teaching'.  
  
'Well yes, you don't hear every day that you are going to be a dad. I will go and tell the class' McGonagall said and she walked away.  
  
I sat down at the empty seat and I took Ginny's hand.  
  
'Draco, I know this is hard but you still can't show any feelings for each other'.  
  
'Yeah, but why though?'.  
  
'It isn't allowed to have a relation going on at your job. Please keep to that, if you don't you will get fired'.  
  
'Okay, but after a few months students will see that she is pregnant'.  
  
'Yes, but she can't say from who'.  
  
'But when the baby is born? Can't I take care of him or her then?'.  
  
'Ginny will have time off then and I will get some other Potions teacher for two days so you can be with your child'.  
  
'Thank you, proffessor'.  
  
After 2 and a half an hour Ginny started to move.  
  
'I'll leave you two alone now and I will say to Harry that Ginny is awake' Dumbledore said and he walked away.  
  
Slowly Ginny opened her eyes. When she saw me she smiled.  
  
'Hi, pretty girl' I said.  
  
'Hi' she said quiet.  
  
'I love you Gin'.  
  
'I love you two, you and this one here' she said smiling at her belli.  
  
'Yeah I love him or her too'.  
  
I hugged her.  
  
'Don't you have classes?'.  
  
'No, Dumbledore gave me the hours off so I could be here when you wake up'.  
  
She tried to sit up, and I helped her.  
  
'What time is it?'.  
  
'3 o'clock'.  
  
'Oh'.  
  
'I have to teach my class at ten past 3, Harry will keep you company then, and I will be back her at 4 o'clok, I'll promise'.  
  
'Okay' she said and she gave me a small kiss.  
  
At that time Harry walked in.  
  
'Hey Gin, how are you feeling?'.  
  
'Fine, thanks Harry'.  
  
'I will leave and go to my class, see you Gin' I said, gave her another kiss and I walked back down to the Dungeons.  
  
My class was already there. I opened the door and lead the class in. They sat down.  
  
'Proffessor?'.  
  
'Yes?'.  
  
'Why did the other classes have an hour of and we don't?  
  
'I had some things to do, don't ask anymore. Let's start with the lesson'.  
  
We went back to some shrinking potion. I guess the class notice I had other things on my mind so they worked all by themselves. At 4 o'clock the bell rang. I didn't give them any homework and I practically ran up all the way to the Hospital ward. Harry and Ginny were talking with each other. I sat down on the other side of Ginny.  
  
'So how was your class?'.  
  
'Very nice, they didn't bother me at all'.  
  
'Good'.  
  
We talked till 6 o'clock  
  
'Well, let's make our way down to the Great hall, it's time for dinner' Ginny said.  
  
'You're sure you want to go?'.  
  
'Yes Draco, I'm fine, just help me get up'.  
  
Harry and I helped her up and supported her down to the Great hall. She was still very weak and she had a lot of a head ache. We sat down at the teachers table and some students looked at us. Some proffessors congratulated us. We sat down at the table and the food appeared. Lupin changed seates with Sprout so he could sit next to me.  
  
'Shit, I forgot to tell mum'.  
  
'I already did that' Lupin said.  
  
'Thanks. What did she say?'.  
  
'I don't know yet'.  
  
Just as Lupin finished an owl fluttered in. It dropped a letter on my plate. I gave it something to eat and then it flew away again.  
  
'That must be you mum, let see what she writes' Lupin said.  
  
I quickly opened the letter and read:  
  
Dear Draco, Ginny, Harry and offcourse Remus  
  
Congratulations. I'm really thrilled! But I just hope you two are up for it, it's not nothing having a child at your age. I know. Ginny, be though and Draco, help her. She has a lot on her mind these few 9 months. It is going to be very hard for her. I will see you soon.  
  
Kisses,  
  
Mum  
  
I gave the letter to Ginny to read. She smiled when she was reading the letter.  
  
'Maybe you should talk to her. She can give you some advices' I said.  
  
'Yeah, I will talk to her this weekend'.  
  
'Oh Gin, forgot to tell you, every teacher has to stay at Hogwarts, except you offcourse but we have to stay here because Durmstang is coming tonight'.  
  
'Why's that?'.  
  
'Another Quidditch cup'.  
  
'Oh, but do you mind if I go to your place?'.  
  
'No, I understand, you really need rest'.  
  
'Thanks'.  
  
We ate dinner quiet. After dinner Harry and I helped Ginny up and walked with her to Hogsmeade station. She was leaving tonight. Her trunk was already there. I saw my mum standing at the station. She was coming to pick her up. I ran to my mother and hugged her.  
  
'Hi Draco' she said.  
  
'Hi mum, will you take good care of Ginny?'.  
  
'Course I will, come here girl. I'm so proud of you'.  
  
'Thank you'.  
  
'Cis!' Lupin said kissing my mother.  
  
'Hi sweet'.  
  
The train wisthel blew and it was time to say good bye.  
  
'Bye, see you wednesday, okay?'.  
  
'Sure, take a lot of rest'.  
  
'Draco, chill out, I'm just one week pregnant, nothing will happen' Ginny said laughing.  
  
'Yeah I know but still'.  
  
'I know you are worried'.  
  
The whistel blew again.  
  
'Bye' Ginny said.  
  
I gave her a kiss.  
  
'See you'.  
  
I waved my mum and Ginny good bye as the train left. Harry, Lupin and I walked back to the castle. We saw a big carrige in front of the castle. Students walked out of it.  
  
'Ray! Ray, over here!' I shouted.  
  
'Draco? What are you doing here?'.  
  
'No what are you doing here? Why are you still at school?'.  
  
'I didn't pass my exams, so did you I guess?' His eyes flinched towards Harry.  
  
'No, I'm Potions master, great ey?'.  
  
'You are?'.  
  
'Yes, it is real fun, ecspecially teaching Crabbe and Goyle'.  
  
'They goofs are still here?'.  
  
'Yeah, come on, I'll take you to them'.  
  
Ray and I walked away leaving Harry and Lupin. I walked with Ray to the great hall and brought him to Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
'Hey, Ray!'.  
  
'Hi, how are you doing?'.  
  
'Great, but Mal ( I slapped him), sorry Draco here is not a very nice teacher, but better than Snape'.  
  
'Why did you slap him?'.  
  
'Because he said that word, M-m-m.' I couldn't finish.  
  
'What Malfoy? You have to be real proud of it, to be a Malfoy. Every one fears your family'.  
  
'Don't call me that! I'm not as my father, he is dead now, glad to! My last name is Lupin, and don't you forget it!'.  
  
'Wow, chill man. Your old man is dead?'.  
  
'Yeah, killed himself, my dad is Remus Lupin'.  
  
'What, that werewolf? I thought you hated him?'.  
  
'No I don't hate him. He is the dad I never had'.  
  
'Ray! I was looking for you' someone said.  
  
'Hi Cas, oh this is my girlfriend, she is in my class' Ray said and kissed the girl.  
  
'Hi, who's this Ray?'.  
  
'This is Draco Lupin' Ray said.  
  
'Oh hi Draco' she said sticking out her hand.  
  
'Hi, and you are?'.  
  
'Cassidy Montent'.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
'So, where is your girlfriend?'.  
  
'Erm, I don't have a girlfriend'.  
  
'What? You don't? Well, the girls at Durmstang are looking real nice now, shall I arrange something for you?'.  
  
'No, I don't want any girl from Durmstang'.  
  
'Fine, suit yourselve'.  
  
'I'm going to look for my dad and Harry'.  
  
'What, Potter?'.  
  
'No his name is Harry, we are friends now, see yah' I walked away leaving Ray starteled and I heared Cassidy say:  
  
'What? Harry Potter is here? On this school?'.  
  
I grinned and went to look for Harry and Lupin. I found them at the teachers table talking to Trelawny.  
  
'Hi' I said.  
  
'Hey, don't worrie I still have one week to live' Harry said grinning.  
  
'Oh good, how do you die?'.  
  
'He dies coming under the Hogwarts Express' Trelawny said.  
  
I laughed real hard and Harry followed.  
  
'Maybe you should lock yourself in your room?' I said still laughing.  
  
'Yeah, but I have to get out eventualy to pick up Ginny'.  
  
'But then you go to the train!' I tried to sound worried but I couldn't I was laughing to hard.  
  
Harry noticed my fake worry and he started laughing too.  
  
'So who is Ray?'.  
  
'A friend of mine at Durmstang, stupid irritating boy'.  
  
'Guess you suited each other perfectly' Harry teased.  
  
'Shut it. I have changed'.  
  
'Yeah, ease up. I know, why else did I let you marry Ginny?'.  
  
'Yeah, sorry, I overreacted'.  
  
'You always do'.  
  
'Yeah guess so, I'm just a person who is really worried about everyone except himself'.  
  
'Ah but we worrie about you'.  
  
'That's nice, I wonder how Ginny is doing'.  
  
'Draco! Now you do it again. She just found out she is pregnant. Nothing can happen to the baby, she is fine'.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
Two owls fluttered in and the dropped a letter on Harry and mine head. I quickly opened the letter. It was from Ginny.  
  
Hey Sweetie!  
  
How are you doing? I know I have just left but I couldn't wait to send you an owl. Don't worrie I'm fine. I just got home, well home, home at your place. I got a lot of presents from Ron, Hermione, Lavender, Sirius, Guinevere and your mum. My parents don't know yet but we are going to visit them tomorrow. Maybe you want to come if you can. I don't mind if you can't. Oh, you don't know half how I miss you, it's hard to be between two couples (Hermione and Ron and Sirius and Guinvere). I can't stop thinking about you and what I would give to be with you right now. But as everyone says, I need rest. So I better stop now cause your mum is saying that I need to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow or wednesday, please send an owl back!  
  
Love,  
  
Ginny  
  
I looked over to Harry who was reading with a major grin on his face. The letter was from Lavender. Harry's grin widened and I thought better of to read the letter, it must be personal. I put the letter of Ginny in my robes and sat down at my seat. All over breakfast Harry had a grin on his face. I finally asked him what was up.  
  
'Oh nothing'.  
  
'Yes there is, why else are you grinning?'.  
  
'Okay, I'll tell you but don't tell anyone else'.  
  
'Yeah okay, shoot!'.  
  
'Well, Lavender wrote that she will sneak in the castle tonight'.  
  
'What? But what if she is caught? This can go terrible wrong Harry'.  
  
'Maybe but I can't stand another week without her! I just can't!'.  
  
'Yeah I'll understand but you have to be carefull'.  
  
'I will'.  
  
'When is she leaving again then?'.  
  
'Tomorrow morning, so who was your letter from?'.  
  
'Ginny, said she would visit her parents tomorrow and tell them. She asked if I could come but I can't we have to stay here'.  
  
'Oh yeah, maybe Dumbledore would let you go?'.  
  
'Maybe but I think not'.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and spoke to the school.  
  
'Hello students. I have some things to announce. Maybe you've already heared but there is another Quidditch cup between Durmstang and Hogwarts. Please be nice to each other. Oh yeah and this table will stay at Gryffindor and this one at Slytherin. Enjoy your meal'.  
  
'Hey, you see Ray's face, when Dumbledore said he was going to stay at Gryffindor house?' Harry said.  
  
'Yeah, same face I had last year, he was at Hufflepuff then'.  
  
'But I guess you are glad now that you were put in Gryffindor'.  
  
'Yes! Or else I wouldn't have known Ginny'.  
  
'And the rest of us'.  
  
'Yeah, I'm glad I did'.  
  
We talked some more under dinner. After dinner Hary was going to help Wood with Quidditch practise. He asked if I wanted to come and watch so together we walked to the pitch. The whole Gryffindor team was already there. They looked at me scared when they saw me. They still didn't accept me what I did 5 years ago. Wood took Harry apart, I guess he asked him what I was doing here. Wood agreed a few minutes later with Harry and I was allowed to watch. I sat down on the stone bench and watched the training. Shit, I still had to write Ginny. I totally forgot. I still had some parchment in my robes and a quill so I wrote a letter to Ginny.  
  
Dear Ginny and the others.  
  
I'm really doing fine. I saw some old friends from Durmstang. That was nice but I am really missing you all. I'm now at the Quidditch pitch watching Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team practise. Oh yeah, I can't come tomorrow, Dumbledore won't let me, but I know something. Maybe you should let your parents come to Hogwarts. Do you want that? Send me an owl back with your answer.  
  
Lots of love and kisses,  
  
Draco  
  
So, done. I putted the letter in my robe and watch the rest of the training.  
  
'Hey Draco? Grab a broom, I see you are really bored' Harry said.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
I stood up, grabbed a broom and kicked off. It was nice to fly again. After an hour or so we walked back up to the castle. I borrowed Harry's owl and I tied Ginny's letter to his paw. He took off. After an hour I got an letter back.  
  
Dear Draco.  
  
I think that is a very good idea. I'll see you tomorrow. My mum and dad are coming also. I just told them to come not saying for what.  
  
Love  
  
Ginny  
  
I went to bed at 9 o'clock because I was really tired. Next morning I saw that Harry was really looking tired, guess he and Lavender had a long night. I smiled.  
  
Harry didn't say anything at breakfast. After breakfast I went to Dumbledore to tell him that Ginny and her parents were coming today. He agreed and I walked back to Harry. He fell asleep at the table, snoring real loud. A lot of students started laughing.  
  
'Harry, Harry wake up!'.  
  
'Huhm? Not yet'.  
  
'Yes, come on, get up' I said.  
  
Harry opened his eyes, looked up and when he heard the laughter he quickly sat back up. He turned red. He had some jam at his left cheek. I told him that and he brushed it off.  
  
'I'm going to fresh up'.  
  
'Sure'.  
  
Harry walked to his room leaving me at breakfast. I went to find Ray. He was kissing some other girl in the halls. When he saw me he stopped. The little girl turned red and looked scared.  
  
'Broke up with Cassidy?'.  
  
'You still don't know me, do you Draco?'.  
  
'Oh yeah, those games of yours, the game I played along with you one time'.  
  
'Yes, Cassidy is in the common room. But don't you dare tell her'.  
  
'No I won't'.  
  
'Good, shoo' he said to the little girl.  
  
I saw she was from Gryffindor, a 5th year. He just uses the girls!  
  
'Why are you doing that to them? You have a girl friend'.  
  
'Yes, but it is just fun'.  
  
'Not for them, you let them think you really love them'.  
  
'What is wrong with you? Have you turned good or something?'.  
  
'Yes, I have. Well, I have to go now, see yah' I said when I saw Lupin standing in the door way, waiting for me.  
  
I walked to him.  
  
'Ginny is coming today, isn't she?' he asked.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'Okay, well continue your talk' Lupin said walking back up the marble staircase.  
  
'Ray? Want to go for a walk?' I asked.  
  
'Yeah sure'.  
  
We walked to the grounds. We talked about Durmstang and our years there. I saw a group of people on brooms landing in front of the school. We walked to them. I saw that it was Cho, Pansy and 3 more boys.  
  
'Hey, if that isn't Draco' Pansy said.  
  
Oh no, not her. I can't sand her.  
  
'Hi Pansy, Cho' I said.  
  
'Hi, this is Thomas, Kevin and Mike'.  
  
'I'm Draco and this is Ray'.  
  
'So what are you doing here?'.  
  
'I'm a teacher'.  
  
'Cool, what subject?'.  
  
'Potions'.  
  
'So Snape isn't here anymore?'.  
  
'No'.  
  
'Good'.  
  
'And what are you doing here?'.  
  
'Just visiting'.  
  
'Visiting?'.  
  
'Yeah, we wanted to go back once more to Hogwarts, I really missed it' Cho said.  
  
Harry came walking outside towards us.  
  
'Harry?!' Cho asked.  
  
'Cho! How nice to see you again'.  
  
'Also a teacher?'.  
  
'Yeah, Care of Magical Creaturs'.  
  
'Oh yeah, we're just visiting'.  
  
'Cool'.  
  
'Draco? Is it true that Lupin married your mum?'.  
  
'Yeah, it's true'.  
  
'Is he here to?'.  
  
'yes, I think he is in the great hall'.  
  
'Okay, lets go congratulate him'.  
  
The five visitors walked away. We saw another group of people walking towards us. It were the Weasleys.  
  
'Hello, Harry, Draco'.  
  
'Hi, how are you all doing?'.  
  
'Great, so why did you let us come?'.  
  
I nodded moving my head towards Ray.  
  
'Oh yeah, I remember. Remus wanted to ask us something' Arthur said.  
  
'Yeah, lets go' Molly said walking with Arthur to the castle, leaving Fred, George, Bill and Charlie with us.  
  
They wanted to explore the castle trough all the secret passage ways so also they walked to the castle. Ray didn't talk to Harry, Harry not to Ray, as we walked around the lake.  
  
'Draco! Harry! Over here!' I heard someone shout.  
  
We turned around and saw Ginny running towards us.  
  
'Gin! Gin, don't run!'.  
  
'Shut up!' Ginny said laughing.  
  
I caught her in my arms, turning her around. Ray gave us a strange look. I let go of her and greeted my mum, Lavender, Hermione, Ron, Sirius and Guinevere.  
  
'Your family is already here' I said.  
  
'They are?'.  
  
'Yeah, they are in the castle'.  
  
'Oh'.  
  
'Are you ready? We can wait some more'.  
  
'No, we have to do this'.  
  
Ray didn't understand us.  
  
'Draco? I'm leaving. See you at dinner'.  
  
'Sure'.  
  
Ray walked away.  
  
'We better get this over with'.  
  
'Yeah, come on'.  
  
We walked inside and found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking to Lupin.  
  
'Mum, dad?'.  
  
'Ginny!'.  
  
'Hi, dad'.  
  
'Hi, so why did you let us come?'.  
  
'Erm, well um, you might want to sit down'.  
  
Her mum sat down.  
  
'So what's up?'.  
  
'Draco and I found out yesterday, that I'm pregnant'.  
  
'What?! You are what?'.  
  
'Pregnant' Ginny said quiet.  
  
Mrs. Weasley fainted and her dad hugged her.  
  
'Oh Gin, I'm so proud of you'.  
  
'Thanks dad'.  
  
Arthur hugged me too.  
  
'You take good care of her'.  
  
'I will, sir, I will'.  
  
When Molly came by she hugged Ginny and me and we talked. At 8 o'clock they left. Ginny and the rest also left.  
  
  
  
~~~~4 months later~~~~  
  
We were married last week. Ginny was now 4 months pregnant and you really saw this. I liked it, ecspessially fussing around her all the time. Then I got a letter that would change these 2 coming years:  
  
Draco  
  
I need your help. Voldemort has risen again and he already attacked Greece. Harry, Ron, Sirius and Remus are helping too. We are going to send you to Greece to fight him and his followers. Meet me tonight at 8 o'clock in the three broomsticks.  
  
Greetings  
  
Dumbledore.  
  
'Who is the letter from dear?' Ginny asked.  
  
'Dumbledore, asked me to come and fight Voldemort'.  
  
'What?!'.  
  
'I'm leaving Gin, Harry, Ron, Sirius and my dad are coming too. I'm so sorry'.  
  
'When will you be back?'  
  
'I don't know, Oh Gin. I don't want to leave'.  
  
'NO! please don't go'.  
  
'I have to, Dumbledore asked me, please'.  
  
'What about us then?'.  
  
'I don't know'.  
  
'When are you leaving'.  
  
'Within an hour'.  
  
The door bell rang (Ginny and I had the other part of the Manor all by ourselves). I opened the door and Harry, Ron, Sirius and my dad came in.  
  
'Have you heared yet?'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'We just left home'.  
  
'I'm going to pack my bag, comfort Ginny' I said and I walked up the stairs to my room.  
  
I quickly packed my bag and walked down. Ron had Ginny in his arms. She was crying real loud. I took her from him and sussed her.  
  
'Gin, please don't cry, every thing is going to be allright. Really'.  
  
'What if you die? What then? What about our child? What about me?'.  
  
'I won't die, I'll promise'.  
  
'You can't promise that'.  
  
'I'll be carefull, but we have to go now. I love you, and I'll come back'.  
  
'Promise?'.  
  
'Promise'.  
  
I kissed her and she waved us all good bye as we got onto our brooms. I cried a bit. It seemed that Harry, Ron, Sirius and my dad also had troubles getting away from their wives. Except for my mum they all were pregnant too. Lavender 1 month, Hermione 3 weeks and Guinevere 5 months. We flew to the three broomsticks and found Dumbledore sitting in a corner. He explained the whole matter to us and we apparated to Greece. The sky was dark, all the houses were broken. Bodies were lying every where, sometimes we saw scared childeren sitting on stones. We went over to them and transported them to an hospital. We fought Voldemort for 2 years helping every where we could. I broke my leg and arm and the rest all had smaller injuries. We were all covered with blood and rain. Wet we went home. I couldn't stop thinking about Ginny, I wasn't there when our child was born, I didn't even know where she was. We couldn't send any letters to each other. We all were very dramatised about the sites in Greece. Ron started crying when we went home. I was at the point of crying but I didn't. We didn't speak all the way back. First we had to meet Dumbledore. We told him about every thing, it took us 3 hours because we couldn't tell everything as one long story. We had to stop many times because one of us would break down. My leg and arm were recovered but I still couldn't move them. Madam Pomfrey said it would get less within weeks. Tired we went home. I nocked the front door. No one answered. I guess she was already at sleep as it was half past 1. I opened the door and walked in. It hadn't changed a bit, except there were baby/childeren toys every where spread over the room. I walked up the stairs. I heared some noices coming from one room so I walked into the room. I saw a 2 baby beds standing in the middle of it. I walked to the beds and looked at them. I saw a baby lying in each of it. One boy and one girl. One had blond hair and the other had red hair. I started crying and had a very large break down. I couldn't take it anymore. I remembered all the childeren without parents in Greece and I thought of what a hard time Ginny must be having.  
  
'Hello?' I heared a scared voice coming to the room.  
  
'Is someone there?' The person came into the room, it was Ginny.  
  
'Who are you?' She couldn't recognize me, I changed a lot, grew a lot bigger and I was all dirty.  
  
'Keep away from my childeren!'.  
  
'Ginny., it's me'.  
  
'Draco?'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
She started crying and flung her arms around me.  
  
'I missed you!'.  
  
'I missed you too'.  
  
She kissed me and I kissed her back real passionant. She changed also. She was bigger and looked a lot more mature.  
  
'You look beautifull' I said.  
  
'You too'.  
  
'And they too' I said looking at our childeren.  
  
'You think?'.  
  
'Off course, they are ours'.  
  
She smiled and picked the girl from her bed. She gave her to me. She woke up and looked at me. Her frightened look quickly changed into a smile. Ginny also picked up the boy.  
  
'What did you call them?'.  
  
'Gabriel Kathleen Nancy Lupin and Caesar Kai Moreno Lupin'.  
  
'Whoa, that are two very long names'.  
  
'You like them?'.  
  
'Course I do, I love the names, they are beautifull, just like them, my little Gabriel and Caesar'.  
  
'What about Voldemort?'.  
  
'Dead'.  
  
'And the rest? Is everyone okay?'.  
  
'Yeah, I was the one who was the most hurt, my leg and arm'.  
  
'Oh god, are you okay now?'.  
  
'Yeah, oh I missed you so'.  
  
'I missed you too'.  
  
I put the baby's back in their beds and hugged Ginny. We didn't let go of each other the whole night. She fell asleep in my arms and I in hers. We were woken next morning by the cry of Gabriel. I got up and picked Gabriel up.  
  
'Good morning, what's wrong?'.  
  
I didn't know how to handle kids, I never had them, and now I had two'.  
  
'Guess you are hungry, shall we wake mummy up?'.  
  
Gabriel laughed. I woke Ginny.  
  
'Humm? What's up?'.  
  
'Gabriel was crying'.  
  
'Oh she's just hungry, I'll feed her'.  
  
Ginny walked down with her and I picked Caesar up.  
  
I walked down with him and sat down at the kitchen table. Ginny turned around and faced me.  
  
'My God, Draco, look at yourself. You look horrible!' Ginny said, running over to me.  
  
'I'm fine, really'.  
  
My head was all scratched from the war and I had a lot of bruises on it. She cleaned them. When she was done we fed the baby's and then had something to eat for ourselves.  
  
'Hi Gin' someone said.  
  
'Hey Kim, good to see you'.  
  
Kim was standing in the window and she didn't see me. I didn't know Kim was visiting, but then again, I've been away for 2 years. And she went to Beauxbatons the last half of the year  
  
'Hey Gab, and Caes'.  
  
'Im, im' Gabriel said.  
  
Ginny smiled.  
  
'Good girl. She almost can say Ginny'.  
  
'Oh, you're a big girl, aren't you? Yes you are, you are' Kim said fussing over Gabriel.  
  
I thought it was time to say something to her.  
  
'Hi'.  
  
Kim looked further into the room.  
  
'Oh hello' Kim looked starteld at Ginny.  
  
Guess she didn't recognize me.  
  
'Sorry for asking but you are?'.  
  
'Draco'.  
  
'Draco? But you are. big and handsome'.  
  
'Thank you'.  
  
'So what are you doing here?'.  
  
I looked at Ginny. She looked back with a I-haven't-told-her-yet sort of face.  
  
'Visiting'.  
  
'So you are friends? Thought you hated each other'.  
  
I laughed, but it was true, Ginny and I once hated each other.  
  
'Yeah, we're friends, very good friends'.  
  
How stupid can she be? Doesn't she know about "a" father of the childeren?  
  
'Gin?' I said.  
  
'Yeah?'.  
  
'I'm going to my mum, see how she is doing'.  
  
'Okay, I'll see you there?'.  
  
'Sure, oh, can we visit Hermione and Lavender on the way back?'.  
  
'Yeah, good idea'.  
  
'Bye, bye little boy and my 2 beautifull girls'.  
  
I stood up, gave Caesar to Ginny and kissed her. Oh how I missed this, just touching her.  
  
I saw Kim look at me very strangly when I walked out of the kitchen.  
  
'Oh and Draco?'.  
  
'Yes?'.  
  
'You might want to change'.  
  
'Oh yeah, good idea'.  
  
I ran upstairs, pulled on some different robes and walked away on my to my mothers house. Ginny was still living in the other part of our manor.  
  
'Mum?!'.  
  
'Draco!!' My mum said running towards me and hugging and kissing me.  
  
'Oh Draco, I've missed you so'.  
  
'I missed you too. So how are you doing?'.  
  
'Very well, and you?'.  
  
'Without the memories I would say the same but I don't feel that good'.  
  
'Oh poor boy, I know, I shouldn't have asked'.  
  
'No mum, it's better that you asked'.  
  
'So did you like your childeren?'.  
  
'They are wonderful, I love them with all my heart, I wish I could've been there when they were born'.  
  
'Yeah, I understand'.  
  
'Oh mum, I missed you so'.  
  
'I missed you too dear, want something to drink?'.  
  
'Yeah, thanks'.  
  
I walked with my mum to the kitchen and drank a glass of coke, I liked this, since the big party at our place.  
  
'How is Ginny doing?'.  
  
'Fine, she was just talking to her friend, so I left for your place'.  
  
'Okay, good. She had a few break downs these two years, cause you weren't here. She really missed you'.  
  
'Yeah, I missed her too. She is coming later on'.  
  
'Good, have you already visited Lavender and Hermione?'.  
  
'No, not yet. So how are they doing?'.  
  
'Very good. They both have one lovely child, not as cute as yours but still very cute. Hermione had a boy and Lavender a girl'.  
  
'I'll visit them with Ginny on our way back tonight'.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
'Where is Remus?'.  
  
'Went to Sirius and Guinevere, and why don't you call him dad?'.  
  
'It's weird, I didn't call "him" dad also, just his front name'.  
  
'You mean Lucius'.  
  
I shrudded.  
  
'Draco, you don't have to be afraid of him anymore'.  
  
'Yeah, I know, but I still fear him'.  
  
'Don't'.  
  
'I'll try'.  
  
'Going back to your teaching job?'.  
  
'Maybe, I would also want to work at the ministry'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'Draco? Cis?' I heared Ginny call.  
  
'Hey, we're in the kitchen'.  
  
Ginny walked in with my two childeren.  
  
'Cis, cis' they shouted, I laughed.  
  
My mum hugged them.  
  
'Good to see you Ginny'.  
  
'Yeah, same here, so isn't Remus here?'.  
  
'No he's at Sirius' '.  
  
'Oh yeah, we will visit them later'.  
  
'We can go now, if you like. Mum can come too' I said.  
  
'Yeah, good idea. Let's go' My mum said.  
  
We went there by floo powder. Sirius, Guinevere and Remus sat in their small living room, playing with a little boy.  
  
'Inny, inny' the boy said, running to Ginny.  
  
'Hey, davy' she said hugging the boy.  
  
'Draco! Nice to see you' Guinevere said, hugging me.  
  
'Hi'.  
  
'Doing allright?'.  
  
'Well yeah, except for the memories'.  
  
'Yeah, I understand. David? This is uncle Draco' Guinevere said to her son.  
  
'Ello, Daco' David said.  
  
'Hi, you must be David'.  
  
David nodded and then began to play with the twin. We heared a bang and Ron, Hermione and their son came in.  
  
'Draco!' Hermione said giving me a big hug.  
  
'Hi Herms'.  
  
'Hello, Alex, say hello to uncle Draco'.  
  
'Hello' their son said.  
  
'Hi Alex'.  
  
Alex also played with the other kids. Moments later Harry, Lavender and their daughter arrived.  
  
'Hey, good to see you all' Harry said.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'This is my daughter, Angel'.  
  
The girl said hello to me and also played with the other kids. The rest of us talked about the past two years. The next hour a few owls arrived dropping off letters. One was adressed to Ginny and me.  
  
Dear Draco and Ginny.  
  
As you know, many parents died in the war in Greece. I would like to ask of you then if you would want to adopt a child. The kids are in an orphanage just outside London. Please help them out.  
  
Greetings,  
  
Dumbledore  
  
I looked at Ginny.  
  
'Want to do this?'.  
  
'Yeah, why not? It's so sad for all the childeren'.  
  
'Yeah, I know. I saw a lot of them in Greece. It wasn't a cheerfull site'.  
  
'Shall we go this afternoon?'.  
  
'Good idea, what about you?' I asked the rest.  
  
'We'll come too' they said.  
  
We talked some more and left for the orphanage at 5 o'clock. My mum staid behind with Guinevere to watch our kids. It was on the other side of London so we had to walk for about an half an hour. We were there at a quarter to 6. We looked at the house. It was a very large manor and some kids were playing outside but they stopped as they saw us. We walked inside to a sort of an counter.  
  
'Hello' Remus said.  
  
'Hello, dears'.  
  
'We were asked to adopt a child here'.  
  
'Oh yes, you were send by Albus, come with me please' the woman said and we walked after her.  
  
We were lead to the left wing of the manor.  
  
'In this wing are all the childeren without parents, from Greece' she said opening the door.  
  
We walked in. We saw a lot of childeren sitting in the first room, playing, watching muggle television and some were sleeping.  
  
'Look at how cute they are' Ginny said, very touching.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
Ginny walked to a group of girls and I followed her.  
  
'Hi' Ginny said.  
  
'Hello, ma'm'.  
  
'Doing okay?'.  
  
'Yes very well. Are you here to adopt a child?'.  
  
'Yes, I think so'.  
  
'You might want to adopt some of them, they are having a real hard time here' the girl said pointing to some bed room.  
  
'Okay, thanks' Ginny stood up and walked to the room.  
  
There were 7 beds in the room, with all sleeping childeren in it.  
  
'Look at them, it's so sad. Having no parents at all. Oh Draco, I wish we could adopt them all'.  
  
'We can't Gin, we already have 2 childeren'.  
  
'So how much childeren would you like?'.  
  
'I always thought I would have 3 boys'.  
  
'No girls?'.  
  
'No'.  
  
'Ohw well, I wanted two girls and one boy'.  
  
'We can adopt two boys and one girl, then we have our wishes come true'.  
  
'You sure? Then we'll have 5 kids. Don't you think that is a lot?'.  
  
'Not at all, I like kids'.  
  
'Okay, but I want a girl wich is 11 years old, she can go to Hogwarts then'.  
  
'Sure'.  
  
We looked at the room and saw a girl sleeping in a bed wich is to small for her. She looked like 11 and had very long black hair. Ginny walked to the girl and woke her.  
  
'Hello'.  
  
'Hi'.  
  
'Having a good time here?'.  
  
The girl broke in tears. Ginny hugged the girl.  
  
'Shhh, it's allright'.  
  
Ginny looked at me with a pleading head. I nodded.  
  
'Would you like to come with us?' I asked her.  
  
'What? You want to adopt me?'.  
  
'Yeah, if you want, that is'.  
  
'I would love to' the girl said, hugging Ginny even more.  
  
'We are going to adopt two more childeren, do you know any?'.  
  
'Yeah, two boys, one is 4 and one is 7. They are crying all the time'.  
  
'Where are they?'.  
  
'The boy of four is in the bed near the door, and the other is sleeping next to him'.  
  
'Okay, what's your name?'.  
  
'Peggy'.  
  
'And their names?'.  
  
'The boy of 7 is Ramses and the boy of 4 is Samuel, they're brothers' Peggy said.  
  
'Okay, Draco? You want to talk to them?' Ginny asked.  
  
I was listening the whole time. I kinda liked the boys. Both with blond hair like me. I walked over to them and talked to me. Samuel hugged me and started to cry. I was very touched by this and asked if they wanted me to adopt them. They immediately said yes. I picked Samuel up and walked with Ginny to the woman of the orphanage. We said we wanted to adopt them. We got 3 papers about each child. The girl was indeed 11. When we sighned another paper they were ours. I went back to the others to say good bye. Sirius wasn't going to adopt any, said it would be to crowded in their small home. Harry and Lavender adopt a girl, of 9. Ron and Hermione, two boys one 10 and one 11. And Remus adopted a boy of 8, wich was going to be my brother. I didn't ask for their names because Ginny wanted to go to our own childeren. When we came home Caesar ran towards me. I picked him up and flung him around. He laughed.  
  
'Caesar, meet your brothers and sister' I said.  
  
'This is Peggy, this is Ramses and this is Samuel' Ginny said to our childeren.  
  
'And these are our childeren, Gabriel and Caesar' I said to the other 3 childeren.  
  
We also introduced them to my mother and Guinevere. They thought it was very good of us to adopt them. After this we went home. They all got separate rooms, wich was very strange for them. First we had dinner. Ginny was cooking very special. Peggy was playing with Caesar, Gabriel and Samuel in the back garden and Ramses was reading a book.  
  
'Do they know about Hogwarts, or even that they are wizards?' Ginny asked.  
  
'No, I don't think so, they are raised as muggle childeren. We have to tell Peggy though, she is 11 and is going to Hogwarts this year'.  
  
'Yeah, that's why I wanted a girl of 11'.  
  
'Yeah, it's nice to have a child who is going to Hogwarts'.  
  
'She can go then with the son of Ron and Hermione, he's 11 too'.  
  
'Yeah, shall we tell them over dinner?'.  
  
'We can do that, don't want to wait untill we get a letter?'.  
  
'No, best if we tell them right now. It took a while till Harry excepted that'.  
  
'Yeah you're right'.  
  
At 8 o'clock dinner was ready.  
  
Our five kids sat down at the table.  
  
'Peggy, Ramses and Samuel, we have to tell you something'.  
  
'What?' Ramses asked.  
  
'Do you know why your parents were killed?'.  
  
'Yeah, there was a war'.  
  
'Do you know what caused that war?'.  
  
'Yeah, some other country wich attacked us'.  
  
'That isn't true, someone named Voldemort attacked you'.  
  
'Who is he?'.  
  
'He is a very powerfull wizard. The whole wizard world fears him, but he is dead now'.  
  
'Very funny, there are now wizards. My. parents told me that' Peggy said with tears in her eyes.  
  
'So you don't believe this? Then we have to proove it' I said.  
  
I stood up and pushed a bottem. Next moment a house elf walked in.  
  
'Yes sir?'.  
  
'Get my wand please'.  
  
'Yes sir' the elf said running away.  
  
'Elves?' Ramses asked.  
  
'Yeah, he's some kind of servant'.  
  
The elf returned with my wand.  
  
'So tell me what I have to do' I said to Peggy.  
  
'Erm, this is all very funny. Well could you make something fly?'.  
  
'Oh that's too easy, but you need proove so I'll make Ramses' book fly' I said.  
  
'Flygaratius!' I said pointing my wand at Ramses' book.  
  
It flew from the table to me and I caught it. It saw the shocked faces of Peggy and Ramses.  
  
'That's unbelievable!' Peggy said.  
  
'Believe me now?'.  
  
'Guess I have too'.  
  
'Well, as you are 11 you are attending Hogwarts, it's a school for wizards'.  
  
'Wow, do I learn this?'.  
  
'Yeah and much more. I guess you will get a letter from Dumbledore very soon'.  
  
'Who is Dumbledore'.  
  
'Headmaster'.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
An owl flutterd in.  
  
'Well, there is your letter' Ginny said.  
  
Peggy looked at the owl that dropped a letter on her plait. She opened the parcel and read.  
  
Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
  
Supreme Mugwup, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Peggy Lupin,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September.  
  
We await you owl by no later then 31 July.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress.  
  
Peggy looked at the list of equipment.  
  
'This isn't some joke right?'.  
  
'No, course not'.  
  
'So where are we going to buy all these stuff?'.  
  
'In Diagon Alley in Londen'.  
  
'Where is that?'.  
  
'You'll see. Let's go there tomorrow with the rest. Ron and Lavender's child need supplies too'.  
  
'Yeah, well it's time for bed, at least for you three' Ginny said to Gabriel, Caesar and Samuel.  
  
We took them upstairs to their rooms. We said good night to them and walked back down.  
  
'Do you have more stuff from the wizard world?' Ramses asked.  
  
'Yeah, I've got a broom and my old school stuff'.  
  
'Cool, can I fly your broom sometime?'.  
  
'Sure'.  
  
'Draco!' Ginny shouted.  
  
'What? What is it?'.  
  
'We forgot to visit my mum and dad! They don't know you're home. Oh, they'll be furious!'.  
  
'Hush, we go to them also tomorrow. They have to meet Peggy, Ramses and Samuel'.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
'Are they wizards too?'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'I have one more question. Why did it say Peggy Lupin at my letter'.  
  
'We gave you our last name. Oh yeah, at school people will know that name, your granddad was a teacher there, still is I think and I was a teacher there too for one year. And I will be going back this year'.  
  
'Cool, so I'm famous then'.  
  
'Yeah, even more famous if you say you are a friend of Harry Potter'.  
  
'Who's he?'.  
  
'He survived Voldemort 23 years ago. That's very special cause he was one then. His parents died, though'.  
  
'Is that why he's got that strange scar?'.  
  
'Yeah, but you two better get to bed also. You have to get up very early tomorrow morning' Ginny said.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
'There is a bathroom in your room, good night'.  
  
'Good night' Peggy and Ramses said and they walked out of the living room.  
  
'So, you like them?' Ginny asked.  
  
'I love them, Peggy is very grown up for her age and Ramses is very interested in the wizard world'.  
  
'Yeah, I like them too'.  
  
I put my arm around Ginny.  
  
'Oh it's been so long'.  
  
'Yeah, two years. I was starting to forget this feeling'.  
  
'Me too, I'm glad you are back'.  
  
'I'm never going to leave you ever again'.  
  
'I'll kill you if you do that'.  
  
I grinned.  
  
'Have you seen Caesar face'.  
  
'Course, but what about it'.  
  
'He's got your famous sneer, sometimes'.  
  
'Well, he is my son after all'.  
  
'Yeah, I like your sneer'.  
  
'I don't. I used to tease everyone with it'.  
  
'Yeah, you weren't a very nice boy'.  
  
'I'm now'.  
  
'Yes, you are'.  
  
'So why didn't you tell Kim that we were married'.  
  
'Couldn't, she still doesn't like you and it'll break my friendship with her if I tell her'.  
  
'So where did you say the childeren were from'.  
  
'I told her that it were Percy's childeren. That I was looking over for them'.  
  
'She believed it?'.  
  
'Yeah, guess so'.  
  
'You have to tell her. We can't live as friends when she is here. I have to watch every move I make then'.  
  
'Yeah you're right. I'll tell her when you aren't home'.  
  
'You don't want me to be with you then?'.  
  
'No, best if you aren't here then'.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
'I'm tired, shall we go to bed?'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
We walked to our bedroom. Ginny fell asleep on the way. I carried her to our bedroom and fell asleep also very soon. Next morning someone nocked on our door.  
  
'Yes?' I asked.  
  
'Are we leaving yet?' I heared Ramses ask.  
  
'No, we're leaving at one o'clock'.  
  
'Okay, can I ride your broom then?'.  
  
'Wait, let me get dress first' I said and I stood up.  
  
I quickly dressed and opened the door.  
  
'So you want to ride my broom?'.  
  
'Yes!'.  
  
'Okay, let's go'.  
  
We walked down and I got my broom out of the broom closet. Ginny had her own broom, a nimbus 2000. I had a firebolt 300, the newest model.  
  
'This is a very advanced broom so watch out with it. I'll ride with you first' I said.  
  
We walked out of the house to the back garden. I put Ramses on the broom first and then I got up.  
  
'Hold the handel' I said and then we kicked off.  
  
'Cool! Can I steer?'.  
  
'Sure, but be carefull'.  
  
Ramses steered the broom to the left and then down and then back to the right.  
  
'Could you give a demonstration? I would really want to see you fly'.  
  
'Hey Draco!' I heared someone call.  
  
I looked down and saw Harry with his two daughters.  
  
'Hey! I was just flying with Ramses'.  
  
'Come down'.  
  
We flew down.  
  
'This is Harry, Ramses. And these are his two daughters'.  
  
'Angel and Felicity' Harry said.  
  
They shook hands.  
  
'Can you give an demonstration now?' Ramses asked again.  
  
'Yeah sure, Harry, get your broom too'.  
  
'Yeah, wait a sec' Harry said and he apparated.  
  
'Wow, how does he do that?'.  
  
'That is very advanced magic, you will learn that when you are 17'.  
  
2 Minutes later Harry came back with his broom, also a firebolt 300.  
  
We kicked off. We flew around, did a few loops and then got back down again.  
  
'Wow, that was cool' Ramses said.  
  
'Draco! Here you are' I heared Ginny shout from our bedroom window.  
  
'Yeah, I was flying with Ramses'.  
  
'Do be carefull with him'.  
  
I flew off to the window.  
  
'I will be carefull with him. He did it very good'.  
  
'Okay, can I get on, I want to meet Harry's daughter'.  
  
'Sure'.  
  
Ginny climbed out off the window and got on the back of my broom. Together we flew down.  
  
'Hey Gin'.  
  
'Hey Harry, so this is your second daugther?'.  
  
'Yeah, her name is Felicity'.  
  
'How old is she?'.  
  
'Nine'.  
  
'Ramses is 7, Peggy is 11 and Samuel is 4'.  
  
'You adopted 3 kids?'.  
  
'Yeah. Samuel and Ramses are brothers and Peggy got a letter for Hogwarts yesterday'.  
  
'Cool, Ron's son got a letter too. He is going to buy school stuff today'.  
  
'Yeah we too, but first we'll visit my mum and dad. They don't know Draco came home'.  
  
'Yeah, we'll come with you too'.  
  
'Where is Lavender?'.  
  
'She didn't want to come, she isn't feeling to well'.  
  
'Oh, shall we get Ron?'.  
  
'Yeah, I'll get him, meet you there?'.  
  
'Let's meet in the Leaky Cauldron'.  
  
'Okay, see you there'.  
  
Harry walked away with the two girls.  
  
'I'll wake Peggy, you wake Samuel and the twins' Ginny said to me.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
The three of us walked inside. We ate breakfast and then we went to Ginny's parents.  
  
After half an hour we left the house for the Leaky Cauldron. I thought it would be fun to go there by Knight Bus.  
  
Within 10 minutes after we called it, it arrived. We got on.  
  
'Hey Stan'.  
  
'Draco, old fellow! How are you doing?'.  
  
'Great, you?'.  
  
'Well also good, so this is your wife. I know her from something, let me think, red hair, tall. She isn't a Weasley is she?'.  
  
'Yeah, she is Ginny, and these are our kids'.  
  
'Five?'.  
  
'No 2 are ours, the twins, in the baby cart, and the other three are adopted'.  
  
'What are their names?'.  
  
'This is Caesar, this Gabriel, Peggy, Ramses and Samuel'.  
  
'Wow, two great leaders in the family, Caesar and Ramses'.  
  
'yeah, cool ey?'.  
  
'Yeah, so where are you going?'.  
  
'Leaky Cauldron, buying school stuff for Peggy'.  
  
'Is she going to Hogwarts?'.  
  
'Yeah, got a letter yesterday'.  
  
The engine started and we were on our way. Within an half an hour we were at the Leaky Cauldron. I payed Stan.  
  
'See you' he said.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
We got off the bus and walked inside the Leaky Cauldron. Ron, Hermione, their 2 childeren, Harry and his daughters were already there.  
  
'Hey' Ginny said walking to them.  
  
'Hey Gin, Draco. So this are your other childeren?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Yeah, she is Peggy, this is Ramses and this is his brother Samuel'.  
  
'Hi, so you like it over at Ginny and Draco's?'.  
  
'Yeah, we have a very big house, as big as the orphanage but then for ourselves'.  
  
'Great, this is my son, William. He is going to Hogwarts too'.  
  
'Nice to meet you William' Ginny said, smiling to him.  
  
'Were you at Hogwarts together?' Peggy asked.  
  
'Yeah, well, I was their friend only in our 7th year. Before that we hated each other' I said.  
  
'Why?'.  
  
'Our family's hated each other, not now, but they did then and I was in Slytherin and they were in Gryffindor'.  
  
'What is Slytherin and Gryffindor?'.  
  
'Houses, at school you will get sorted in houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin'.  
  
'Oh, so why were you in Slytherin?'.  
  
'Erm, because of my father, not you granddad but my other dad, who died 3 years ago'.  
  
'Did he tell you to be in Slytherin then?'.  
  
'No, but because I always teased everyone I was put in Slytherin'.  
  
'One more question, why did you go to Gryffindor in your 7th year'.  
  
'In my 5th year I went to Durmstang, another wizard school. We had a quidditch tournament between the two schools so I went back to Hogwarts with my school, then I fell in love with your mother and since then I wanted to be in Gryffindor. Dumbledore put me there'.  
  
'Cool, what is quidditch?' Ramses asked.  
  
'You'll like this, a game on brooms, but you'll learn all about it at Hogwarts, now let's get Peggy some school stuff'.  
  
We walked to the stone wall and touched the brick. De wall opened and we were in Diagon Alley. The childeren gasped in surprise.  
  
'Where to go first?'.  
  
'To Madam Malkin's?' Ron asked.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
We walked to the shop. There were a lot of new students there.  
  
'Hello Harry, back again?' Madam Malkin asked smiling.  
  
'Yeah just visiting'.  
  
'Ah and this must be one of the Weasleys' she said to Ron.  
  
'Yeah, erm, we need robes for our son, they need robes too' Ron said pointing at Ginny and me.  
  
'And another Weasley and my god, is this really Draco?'.  
  
I turned red.  
  
'Yeah, we need robes for our daughter'.  
  
'But you are 23 and she is eleven?!'.  
  
'Yeah, we adopted her'.  
  
'Oh I understand, and who are these adorable twins'.  
  
'These are our own childeren, Gabriel and Caesar'.  
  
Madam Malkin smiled at the baby's.  
  
'Erm.' Hermione began.  
  
'OH yeah, robes. Come with me please'.  
  
We walked with her to the back of the shop.  
  
Peggy and William had to stand on two chairs and they were measured.  
  
'Remember when we were here, Harry? In our first year?' I asked.  
  
'Yeah, you were so annoying and asking me a lot of questions wich I didn't know the answers to'.  
  
I laughed.  
  
The robes were done within an hour. We thanked Madam Malkin and walked out of the shop.  
  
'Shall we go to Ollivanders' next?'.  
  
'Sure'.  
  
We walked to Ollivanders and greeted him. Peggy and William tried a lot of wands and finally found the right one. Next we went to Flourish and Blott's to buy books and then to buy stuff for potions, and other stuff like quills and we wanted to buy Peggy an owl. Ron thought of this too so Ron and I left for the Owl Emporium. I bought Peggy a lovely snowy owl and Ron bought a very big barn owl. With the owls in the cages we walked back.  
  
'Peggy, I've got a little present for you, you will need this' I said.  
  
I gave her the owl.  
  
'Wow, it's lovely! OH thank you!' she said hugging me.  
  
Ron got the same reaction.  
  
'So what are you going to name it?'.  
  
'Erm, I read this name in a book in the orphanage and I liked it so I'll name her after that, Geneviëve'.  
  
'Wow, that's a very beautifull name and it suits her' Ginny said stroking the owl.  
  
William named his owl, Valentin.  
  
When we had all the school supplies we went to get some butterbeer in the three broomsticks. There was a new barteneder, guess Madam Rosemerta retired. When the boy came near I recognized him, it was Neville.  
  
'Neville! What are you doing here?' Harry asked surprisley.  
  
'I'm the new bartender' he said.  
  
'Cool, you like it?'.  
  
'Well yeah, couldn't find a job anywhere so I did this'.  
  
'Oh yeah'.  
  
'What can I get you to drink?'.  
  
'7 Butterbeers and Ramses and Samuel? What do you want?'.  
  
'Can't I have a butterbeer too?'.  
  
'No, you won't like it'.  
  
'Oh I want a coke then'.  
  
'I want lemonade'.  
  
'Okay coming up' Neville said, walking away.  
  
10 minutes later we got our drinks. We saw some old school friends who came to sit with us under wich Seamus and his wife, Dean, Cho and her husband, Pansy and Katie with her husband. We introduced all the kids.  
  
'Don't you think 5 kids is a lot?' Dean asked.  
  
'No, it's nice, we have a way to big house so I like it' Ginny said.  
  
The café door opened and Kim came in.  
  
'Kim, over here!' Ginny shouted.  
  
Kim walked towards us, grabbed a chair and sat down.  
  
'Hey, have you adopted kids?'.  
  
'Yeah, sweet, aren't they?'.  
  
'Yeah' Kim glared at me.  
  
She still didn't like me.  
  
'You're friends too?' she asked at Harry pointing to me.  
  
'Yeah, course we are, you don't see us fighting do you?'.  
  
'Don't start, Kim. We are friends' I said warning.  
  
'But you always hated each other'.  
  
'Well, we don't anymore, now quit it!'.  
  
Kim didn't listen.  
  
'I don't get it, Gin, why are you friends with him?! Don't you remember what a basterd he was?!'.  
  
'Kim, stop'.  
  
Peggy and Ramses looked at me strangely. They didn't get it why Kim called me and Ginny friends.  
  
Kim continued.  
  
'He is just a big selfish git'.  
  
'STOP!' Peggy shouted.  
  
Everyone looked at her.  
  
'Why don't you stop if everyone tells you so?! They are my parents! And they love each other so stop!' Peggy said.  
  
Kim looked at her and then from me to Ginny and back.  
  
'What?! You're married with this piece of dirt? Come on Gin, she must be kidding'.  
  
'No Kim, she isn't kidding. We are married and the twins are his'.  
  
'I can't believe you!'.  
  
'Kim stop, don't go, please'.  
  
Kim stood up and walked away.  
  
I sighed.  
  
'Peggy, thank you. I really appriciated that' Ginny said hugging Peggy.  
  
'My mum and dad used to fight and I didn't want to see more people fight' Peggy said starting to cry.  
  
'Oh shhhh, it's okay, it's okay' Ginny hushed.  
  
Everyone was really silent and after an hour the most left.  
  
We said goodbye to Harry, his daughters, Ron, Hermione and their childeren. I saw that Peggy was really taken by William and he by her. They both flushed pink when they shook hands. I smiled. Ginny noticed it too and was also smiling. After saying goodbye we took the knight bus back home. It was 6 o'clock. Ginny went to the kitchen to make dinner and I went to play a game with Samuel and Ramses. The twins were sleeping and Peggy was reading in her new school books, just like Hermione always did. Ramses, Samuel and I were playing childeren monopoly, again the had got in the orphanage. It was some kind of muggle game. Samuel was winning, I was losing. I didn't uderstand the game very good.  
  
'Peggy? Wich book are you reading?' I asked her when we were done.  
  
'Hogwarts, A History'.  
  
'Oh that boring book'.  
  
Ramses laughed.  
  
'It isn't boring, did you know that the school is protected with all kinds of spells?'.  
  
'Yeah, you and Hermione really need to get together again'.  
  
'Why?'.  
  
'She was the best student of the school, every year and she always was reading Hogwarts, A History'.  
  
'Does mum like it?'.  
  
Peggy, Ramses and Samuel were starting to call us mum and dad.  
  
'Guess so, she was a very good friend of Hermione'.  
  
'Okay, I'll go and talk to her then'.  
  
Peggy stood up and walked into the kitchen.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
I was cooking dinner when Peggy came in.  
  
'Mum? Did you like Hogwarts, A History?'.  
  
'Yeah, well not that much as Hermione but yeah, I liked it'.  
  
'Cool, dad says it's a boring book'.  
  
'Well, your dad doesn't like any book, except the Potions book'.  
  
'Why?'.  
  
'You know he was in Slytherin and their head of the house was a potions teacher, very creepy man'.  
  
'Is he still there?'.  
  
'No, your dad took the job after he retired but then he had to leave to fight Voldemort'.  
  
'Is he going back to school?'.  
  
'Yeah, he liked it. And Harry will be there too. I was a teacher for 1 year too but I had to quit because I was pregnant'.  
  
'Who is teaching there now?'.  
  
'Erm, I don't know'.  
  
'Oh, did you like it at Hogwarts?'.  
  
'Yeah, expeccialy our night strolls'.  
  
'Huh?'.  
  
'Harry, Ron and I used to sneak out of the commonroom and walk trough the school'.  
  
'Oh, didn't you get caught then?'.  
  
'Sometimes by ms. Norris. The cat of the caretaker Filch'.  
  
'Did you get detention?'.  
  
'Yeah, 3 hours cleaning the floor or go to the Forbidden Forest'.  
  
'What's that?'.  
  
'It's a very big forest, with all kind of creatures like unicorn'.  
  
'Cool'.  
  
'Yeah, but it's forbidden'.  
  
'Oh I read about it in the book'.  
  
'Yeah, it's also some kind of protection for the school'.  
  
'Wich classes did you like best?'.  
  
'Charms'.  
  
'Oh'.  
  
'So, you like William don't you?'.  
  
Peggy flushed red.  
  
'See, well he is going to Hogwarts too so you know already someone there, I just hope there isn't some sort of your dad there'.  
  
Draco walked in.  
  
'What do you mean, I hope there isn't some sort of your dad there?'.  
  
'Oh, I mean how you were in your first 4 years'.  
  
'Yeah, I was very naughty then, wasn't I Weasley?' Draco said, putting his sneer on again.  
  
'Don't do that!'.  
  
'Sorry, no, I was a very stupid boy then, everyone hated me and I had no friends only a rich family'.  
  
'Why were you acting like that then?' Peggy asked.  
  
'I thought people would like me if I acted like that, but Harry, the famous boy was there so I got jalous'.  
  
'You're famous too, you are in wizard's trough the ages, the new century' Peggy said.  
  
'I am?'.  
  
'Yeah, wait let me get the book'.  
  
Peggy ran out of the kitchen.  
  
'Draco? You aren't still jalous are you?'.  
  
'No, Gin. I'm not'.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
Peggy came back with the book.  
  
'Here, it says here: Draco Ludovicus Lupin (Malfoy). The small teasing boy he was is grown to one of the fighters of Voldemort. Everyone expected that he was going to be one of his followers but instead he fought him, together with some of his friends. He is happily married with Verginia Odette Rowena Weasley. They have two kids, Caesar Kai Moreno Lupin and Gabriel Kathleen Nancy Lupin. Cool ey?'.  
  
'Yeah, I'm in a book, who wrote this?'.  
  
'Albus Dumbledore'.  
  
'Would've thought so'.  
  
'Dinner is ready'.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I got Samuel and Ramses and together we sat down. We talked about Hogwarts over dinner. Peggy was very excited to be going to a wizards school.  
  
The days flew by and before we knew it, it was 1 September. We packed Peggy's trunk and brought her to the station. Ramses, Samuel and the twins were coming too. We explained how the barrier worked, and how to get on platform 9 3/4. When we were there, Ron, Hermione, William and David were already there. We walked over to them. Ron and I loaded the trunks in the train. Ginny and Hermione were talking and William and Peggy were blushing at each other.  
  
'They seem to like each other' I said to Ron.  
  
'Who, Peggy and William?'.  
  
'Yeah, whenever they meet they flush red'.  
  
'Well, yeah. Same as Ginny used to do whenever she saw Harry'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
Ron and I got off the train and walked back to the others.  
  
'Ready?' Ron asked.  
  
'Yeah' William said.  
  
Peggy said goodbye to us and together with William she got on the train. They waved at us as the train started to leave. We waved back until the train was out of view.  
  
  
  
~* Peggy's POV *~  
  
I sat there, in the train, thinking about my life. I never new I was a witch. I don't know anything about magic and now I am going to a wizarding school. It's strange. I wonder how the school will look. I'm glad my dad and my granddad are teaching there, and Harry is teaching there.  
  
The train ride was very long and I am glad to get off. A large person, he looks like a giant was shouting for first years. William and I walked over to him. We got into boats and they brought us to the school. It was so big, just like in the stories of the orphanage books. We got out of the boat and one of the teachers, McGonagall brought us to a room where we had to wait. Then we walked into a great hall, it also was called that. All the students were sitting on one of the four large tables, I guess that were the house tables. McGonagall put a chair with a old hat in front of the school and the hat started to sing. Then McGonagall shouted off names.  
  
'Livingstone, Andrea!'.  
  
A little girl walked foreward and she put the hat on. It was silent for a few moments and then the hat called: GRYFFINDOR! So all we had to do was put on the hat and it would put you into a house. A couple of more students followed and then it was William's turn.  
  
'Weasley, William!'.  
  
William walked foreward. He put on the hat and the hat shouted immediately: GRYFFINDOR! Another couple of students followed and then it was my turn.  
  
'Lupin, Peggy!'.  
  
McGonagall and the rest of the proffessors looked at me. I saw that my granddad was amongst them. He smiled at me. I smiled back and I put on the hat.  
  
'Ah, another hard one. I remember Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. They too were difficult to put. I believe Draco is your father. He desperatly wanted to be put in Slytherin and Harry wanted to be put in Gryffindor. I see you don't have any choice but you love the boy, William. So it's best for you to be in: GRYFFINDOR!'.  
  
I stood up and walked to the Gryffindor table. I sat down next to William. A second year girl asked me:  
  
'Are you Remus Lupin's daughter?'.  
  
'No'.  
  
'Oh'.  
  
The rest of the students were sorted and then the feast started. I looked up at the teachers table. 2 seats were empty. The belonged to my dad and Harry. I got some food and ate it. At 10 o'clock the feast was over and we all went to bed. One of the perfects gave us the Gryffindor password (Bunny slippers). There was a girls dormitorie and boys. I walked up with Andrea. She too was a first year. I chose a bed and I put on my night dress. Then I got into bed. The blankets were all warm and I quickly fell asleep. Next morning Andrea woke me.  
  
'Hey Peg, wake up!' she said.  
  
I opened my eyes.  
  
'Morning sleepy head. I had to wake you. William is waiting for you downstairs'.  
  
'He is?'.  
  
'Yep, so hurry up'.  
  
I jumped out of bed and pulled my robes on. I brushed my hair and I got my wand.  
  
'So from where do you know William?'.  
  
'He is the son of my mothers brother'.  
  
'Oh right. I heared about the Weasley's. A family of 9, all with red hair'.  
  
'Yeah, my mum was the only girl'.  
  
'Who's your father?'.  
  
'Draco Lupin. Malfoy before'.  
  
'Oh, my mum told me about him. He and the Weasley's always used to fight'.  
  
'Yeah, but not anymore'.  
  
'Nope, so lets go down'.  
  
We walked down. William was sitting in a chair, talking to another first year boy.  
  
'Hey Will!' I said.  
  
'Peggy! Slept well?'.  
  
'Yeah, you?'.  
  
'Me too. This is Paul'.  
  
'Nice to meet you, I'm Peggy and this is Andrea'.  
  
We shook hands and then we decided to go down for breakfast. We sat down at the Gryffindor table. This was the first time I noticed the ceiling, if there was a ceiling. It just showed the sky, it really was beautifull. I was shocked when a lot of owls fluttered in. One owl sat down on my plate. I untied the letter from its paw and read it:  
  
Dear Peggy  
  
Your granddad told me you are sorted into Gryffindor, well done! I hope you enjoy it there. Maybe you haven't noticed yet, look at the teachers table. Your father is there and Harry too. Send my greetings to them, allthough I saw them this morning. I'll send you an owl again sometime!  
  
Love,  
  
Mum  
  
'From who is it?' Andrea asked.  
  
'From my mum'.  
  
I looked up at the teachers table. And there he was, my father and Harry. My father and Harry were watching me. I waved at them. They waved back. Andrea, William and Paul looked up too.  
  
'Is that your dad?' Andrea asked.  
  
'Yeah, and the man next to him is Harry Potter'.  
  
'Wow cool'.  
  
I grabbed some breakfast. One of the perfects gave us a time table. I looked at it:  
  
-Potions  
  
-Charms  
  
-Lunch  
  
-Care of Magical Creatures  
  
-Defense against the Dark Arts (DaDa)  
  
'So, should we get to the potions classroom?' Paul asked.  
  
'Yeah, where is it?' Andrea asked.  
  
'Erm, I don't know' William said.  
  
'My dad told me potions was in the dungeon'.  
  
'Okay, let's go'.  
  
We stood up and walked to the dungeons. Some more of our class were headed that way. We followed them. We stopped at a classroom. It wasn't open yet but when I turned around I saw my dad hurrying to our class. He opened the classroom and we got in. I sat next to Andrea at the back of the class and William and Paul sat in front of us.  
  
'Hello class. This is your first lesson. This class is Potions and you'll be making potions. That's clear. I think we can start with a practical lesson. Erm, let me think, we can make. a simple levitation potion. What you use are the following ingrediënts'.  
  
My dad wrote things on the blackboard.  
  
'You'll be working in pairs. If you need help just call me'.  
  
I paired up with Andrea and I got the ingrediënts out of the supplies closet. We put them in the cauldron and started brewing. My dad came over to us.  
  
'So how are you doing?' he asked.  
  
'Fine. I got a letter from mum this morning'.  
  
'What did she write?'.  
  
'She told me you and Harry were here and I had to send you her greetings'.  
  
'Oh right, why though? She saw me this morning'.  
  
'I don't know, I guess she misses you'.  
  
'So who are you?' my dad asked Andrea.  
  
'I'm Andrea'.  
  
'Nice to meet you, I'm Draco Lupin'.  
  
'I know, Peggy told me'.  
  
'Oh right, well I have to help them over there, so I see you later'.  
  
'Bye dad'.  
  
My dad walked to 2 other students and Andrea and I started working on the potion.  
  
A/N: okay, this is it for now. Do you think I should write another story starring Peggy and co. at Hogwarts? Or should I just continue it?? Please tell me what you think! Oh, and I need a Beta reader so send me an email if you are interested! 


End file.
